Daze Redux
by IceHeartVI
Summary: On a mission gone wrong, Naruto is kidnapped by Orochimaru, not wanting the Akatsuki to get their hands on the Kyuubi. What happens when the Akatsuki attack Oto and take Naruto? What if Naruto survives the unsealing process and has his memories wiped to in turn become a weapon for the Akatsuki? AU Story. NaruTayu.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One (Beta'd by KarasuG)**

[AU] Who was Naruto Uzumaki? A beloved shinobi of the Leaf? A Martyred Jinchuriki? The Child of Prophecy? The Son of the 4th Hokage? It mattered little to him now, the only memories he had were of his time in the Akatsuki and of 'her' beautiful face... Rated M for violence/ lemons. NaruXTayu. Akatsuki Naruto. Sharingan Naruto. Beta'd by KarasuG.

*LINEBREAK*

**DAZE C1**

*LINEBREAK*

"Naruto... Uzu-... maki?" The boy looked at his hand. Confused. The harsh toxins in the air and the interior lighting turning his normally sun-kissed skin a sickly yellow.

"Yes that's you stupid, don't tell me you forgot your own name?" Naruto turned to face the red-haired girl. A Sense of familiarity overcoming his mind.

"T-Tayuya right?" he croaked out, needing some water. He's been out for too long and he couldn't properly speak.

"So you do remember me?" He grabbed his head, pain overcoming his senses. Tayuya could see his azure eyes take a pained expression.

"Yes I do I- I mean I think I do." As he was struggling with the pain a man hiding in the shadows decided to finally make himself known. He had very pale skin and green, snake-like eyes.

"It's so nice of you to return to me Naruto-kun…" the man said with a wide grin, "Now I won't have to hunt you down anymore," he said, licking his lips like a snake in front of it's prey.

"You- You're Orochimaru right?" gasped Naruto. Orochimaru smirked. He's always been too over-confident, thought Naruto.

"So you do remember me, Naruto-kun?" asked Orochimaru as Naruto shook his head.

"No- but Sasori told me about you." Orochimaru looked at him with squinted eyes. His interest peaked. Akasuna no Sasori was his former partner in the Akatsuki. Before he betrayed them.

"Sasori huh, and what did he say about me, pray tell?" said Orochimaru as in a blink of an eye Naruto vanished and Orochimaru was pinned against the hideouts wall. Surprised by Naruto's speed.

Naruto smirked, dropping his act and brandishing a kunai. "He told me…" said Naruto, as he put the kunai to Orochimaru's throat and slashed it across, blood flying in the dark room...

"To kill you on sight!"

*LINEBREAK*

_Three Years Earlier_

Naruto scratched his blonde mop of hair yawning as the sun shone down on him warmly. "Can't wait to start the day off right with Ichiraku Ramen!" He jumped in excitement earning ired looks from some nearby villagers.

Shrinking down he continued walking towards the shop. He ruffled through his precious Gama-Chan and pulled out a set of bills, "300, 500, 700 Ryo!"

He raised his fist excitedly.

"I can order the deluxe today!"

He took off running narrowly avoiding crashing into passing pedestrians.

As he arrived at the ramen shop he saw a familiar face entering the store. "Shikamaru?" The boy shrugged lazily. "I eat too."

Naruto chuckled. "You want to eat together?" Shikamaru nodded sleepily. Naruto opened the papier doors the smell of fresh cooked ramen wafting out. He began to drool slightly. "Teuchi-ojisan I'm here!"

The old man turned smiling. "Ah Naruto you're here early." He said as Naruto smiled excitedly. "I've got a big mission today so I need a good breakfast."

Shikamaru waved. "I'm here too."

Ayame ran out an wrapped Naruto in a half hug earning a blush. "Good Morning Naruto-kun! I've missed you, you should drop in more often!"

Naruto smiled. "Morning Ayame! I try to but I've been busy with missions!" He sat on a stool and pulled up a menu. "What'll it be today?"

Naruto began going over the menu thinking of all the delicious food he was gonna get. "I'll have three orders of Miso and one Miso Deluxe!"

Shikamaru yawned. "And I'll have a shrimp." Ayame nodded and wrote down their orders heading back to the kitchen to relay them. A few minutes later she came out with three piping hot bowls of ramen.

Naruto's eyes sparkled with joy. 'Thank you Kami!' He pulled chopsticks from the paper container and broke them. "Itadakimasu!"

He began digging into the golden noodles with ravenous fervor. Shikamaru looked at him amused while munching leisurely on his noodles. When he was done Ayame brought out two more bowls which he proceeded to devour.

She turned to Shikamaru. "Would you like another bowl?" He shook his head. "No, Thank you I have to go prep for a mission." He waved before turning and slinking away.

Naruto said a hast goodbye with ramen still in his mouth before returning his attention to it. When he was done eating he set his bills on the counter thanking them for the meal and excusing himself.

He headed out to the training ground where his team was supposed to meet. When he arrived he saw the familiar faces of his teammates beaming back at him. "Sasuke, Sakura!" He ran up to them earning an annoyed look from Sasuke and a sigh from Sakura.

"Naruto-baka you're late again!" Sakura chastized him her bubblegum hair flowing in the wind. "Well I figured Kakashi sensei always is so why rush."

She sighed. 'Can't fault his logic.'

Sasuke turned to her. "So what was this mission we're on anyway?" Sakura looked at him surprised that he would ask her. "What?" He looked irritated.

"Kakashi sensei briefed you didn't he?" She remembered the previous day he had bumped into her and handed her a mission scroll before running off in a hurry.

"Oh yeah, something about a caravan being raided by bandits." Naruto looked on curiously.

"Why would that be important enough for us to rush here last minute?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows, seeming to be in deep thought.

She shrugged. "I guess we'll find out when sensei gets here."

As if summoned by name Kakashi poofed in behind them and began with his daily excuse about why he was late, "Sorry I'm late I-" He was quickly cut off by the shouts of his angry little genin.

"You're late!" Kakashi sweatdropped before regaining his composure. Everyday it was the same thing, he enjoyed it though. It reminded him of the Team 7 before this one. The one that consisted of Minato sensei, Obito, Rin, and himself. This wasn't the time to be reminiscing on good times though.

"Anywho about the mission..." He said as he pulled out a mission scroll from his pocket. Sakura's eyes widened slightly.

"That's an A rank scroll, the one you gave me was a B rank right?" He nodded, adjusting his pouch so it wouldn't get in the way.

"The details were received last minute. It turns out that the bandits we're after are being led by an associate of Orochimaru." Their eyes widened at the name. Sasuke and Naruto growled clenching their fists.

Sakura shifted her small feet, nudging her shirt nervously. "But sensei is it really a good idea for us to go on this mission... you know considering..." She left it hanging at that but it was obvious what she was trying to implore.

Sasuke turned and glared at her. "Sakura, if you're trying to get us to back out. Forget it!" he spat, he tightened his grip on his armband in frustration his knuckles pale with a hint of red.

Kakashi eye smiled trying to alleviate the situation. "Now now kids no need to worry. The man we're after is just a small fry. We're not expecting anything more than a quick fight. If you could even consider it one… just in case though, we've got backup."

As he said that Asuma and his team rounded the corner to the training field.

"Ah Asuma here already?" The man smirked taking a puff from his cigarette. "Not everybody is chronically late Kakashi." Naruto saw Shikamaru and smiled.

"So that's the mission you were talking about, who knew?" Shikamaru grumbled, trying his best to sound sarcastic. "In truth I was sent to make sure you arrived on time you always were…troublesome." he said as everyone laughed.

Naruto was hurt that they wouldn't trust him to get here on time. He let it go though, always quick to forgive. "I'll show you I'll kick ass on this mission and you'll all be begging me to be Hokage!" He smirked raising his fist to the sky. "After all I am Naruto Uzumaki, the one who's going to become the greatest Hokage ever!"

Sakura facepalmed. 'Classic Naruto.'

Kakashi cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of everyone. "Not to ruin the moment but this is a matter of urgency. Pack up your belongings or anything else you might need on the mission. We'll meet at the village gates in 15 minutes."

They all nodded and vanished to grab their stuff.

*LINE BREAK*

_Meanwhile Somewhere in Kusagakure (Grass Country)_

"The trap is set Orochimaru sama. We've captured one of the Fire Daimyo's personal caravan's. We also let one escape to send news to the leaf."

Orochimaru nodded, grinning evilly. His plans would come to fruition soon.

"Well done Tamashi you have served me well." he said.

He snapped his fingers and four figures hopped from the ceiling.

"Sakon, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Tayuya. You know what to do and I expect you guys to succeed!" he said as he disappeared into the ground.

"Hai Orochimaru sama!" They all said in unison as they moved out to complete their mission.

*LINE BREAK*

_Back In Konohagakure no Sato_

Naruto grabbed his travel bag tossing extra clothes and some of his 3-minute cup ramen inside. He made sure to include a few essentials such as water and flints.

"I can't believe I get to go on an A rank, and so soon after the last one!" said our favorite blonde hero, Naruto Uzumaki. He tossed his pack over his shoulder. Locking his door he hopped out the window and began hopping from roof to roof heading towards the gates.

He arrived at the gates shortly before the rest of them and waited, bored.

A few minutes later Kakashi arrived with the rest of them and he turned to the two groups and spoke, "Okay the mission is to head to Kusa. Free the trapped caravan and capture the subject alive."

Shikamaru raised his hand. "What about the bandits."

Kakashi's lone eye shone darkly. "Kill them."

The students nodded. "Let's go."

Naruto followed his teammates, rushing out of the gate as he saw the daybreak burning red in the sky. Normally that was a bad omen…

*LINE BREAK*

They arrived at the border of the land of grass as the sun set in the sky above them.

Kakashi turned to address his team, "Okay, this area is under hostile control. Assume that anyone who comes at you is an enemy. Hesitation could lead to death and we don't want that, do we?."

They shook their heads. "Let's go."

They silently crept through the long grass and saw a strew of rickety shacks dotted the area. Naruto heard the grass behind him rustle and instinctively threw a kunai. He heard an agonized hiss and turned to see a white snake had been impaled by his kunai.

He shrugged it off and turned back to face his team when he heard a loud poof behind him. He turned just in time to catch a kunai swipe aimed for his head. Naruto froze in place unable to react and the man smirked. Pulling a second kunai from his leg, the enemy nin spun. Rearing back with his arm and preparing to impale Naruto.

"Naruto duck!" Naruto barely reacted in time as a kunai implanted itself in the enemy nin's brain and he fell limp and dead. He turned to Kakashi who had just thrown the knife. "What did I tell you Naruto… Don't hesitate!"

Naruto nodded swallowing his throat. "G-Gomen sensei..."

Asuma grabbed the man's body and silently dragged him through the grass, hiding him behind a large rock, "Let's keep moving!" he shouted to both teams.

They crept through the grass. Asuma and Kakashi picked off bandits left and right. Stashing them in the tall grass, behind buildings, in trash cans, anywhere to be honest.

Finally, they arrived at a clearing where there was a bonfire. Several men were sitting around it, drinking and sharpening axes, knives, and whatever else bandits try to use as weapons.

One man was dressed differently from the rest though. He was wearing bright white, silk robes and fine jewelry.

He was sitting with a frightened looking woman on his lap, "Don't worry fair maiden unlike these foul brutes I am a gentleman. I will not deflour you if you do not wish it." He drank a glass of fancy wine and looked around locking eyes with Kakashi.

Kakashi shouted, "Now!"

The shinobi dove out of the grass. Sakura and Sasuke each stabbing a bandit in the chest, piercing their hearts. Sasuke took it in stride, moving on to the next one. Slitting throat after through, but for some reason Sakura froze in place.

Naruto paled and tackled her out of the way as a bandit brought down his axe. Naruto spun around stabbing the man through the side of the head. Piercing his temporal lube.

Finally, all that was left was the man who was dressed up different from the rest. He jumped up and put a knife to the woman's throat. Thinking that would phase ninja for some reason.

"Stay back, stay back I say… you hear me, you come near me she dies!"

Kakashi pulled up his headband, revealing his blood red sharingan and the man's eyes rolled back, falling into an unconscious state.

"Asuma tie him up for me. Sakura check on the girl, the rest of you secure the area!" They all nodded and left to complete their tasks.

Naruto ran off to secure the East Sector of the camp when out of nowhere he was grabbed from behind by a pair of thick, muscular arms.

He tried to shout, "Kakashi sensei there's-"

The man covered his mouth. "Shut up you leaf scum!"

Sasuke headed East from the North Perimeter and saw the big man grab Naruto.

He quickly shouted, "Enemy Ninja!"

Kakashi quickly dashed over to where Naruto was, only to be intercepted by a barrage of arrows and strange black, ghost like creatures, 'Shinobi!?'

Sasuke was then blindsided by a punch. He turned to see a man with powder blue hair, standing there with a cocky grin, "Hello Uchiha, it's an honor to meet you."

Sakura, Ino, and Choji formed a manji formation around the girl, while Asuma ran over to help Kakashi.

Kakashi turned to him, sharingan blazing, "I'll handle the one in the tree at 3'o clock you get the one in the tree at my six." Asuma nodded and they both rushed the trees.

Kakashi charged a Raikiri slashing through the tree like paper the ninja grunted falling on her butt.

Asuma ran over and made a handsign. **"Fire Style: Burning Ash Jutsu!"**

He shot a cloud of ash from his mouth surrounding the tree before igniting it in a burst of flames, causing the ninja inside of it to flee.

Sasuke dodged a series of punches and kicks. Trying his best to counter but it felt like the person had four arms and four legs, which he didn't realize the enemy shinobi actually did.

Sasuke activated his sharingan, ignoring the searing pain in his shoulder as his curse mark flared up. He growled, kicking the man in his chest and sending him flying back. **"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"**

Sakon paled and narrowly rolled away from the flames only to hear a sound like birds chirping.

Sasuke smirked darkly. "Dodge this you bastard!" He ran forward and Sakon tried to jump away only to see his legs were tied in steel wire. **"Chidori!" **Sasuke yanked the wire and pulled him forward shoving his lightning-clad fist through the man's chest.

Kakashi ran forward, preparing to impale the girl with a Raikiri when he heard Naruto scream out in pain.

He turned to see a man with large man with orange, rust hair break his student's arm. When he looked back the girl was gone.

He turned back to the man and the girl was standing behind him along with another guy with six arms.

Asuma jumped behind Kakashi and got back to back with him, "Are they all here?"

Kakashi shook his head, "One is unaccounted for."

Sasuke was shocked when he was suddenly blindsided by a strike and sent tumbling. He saw the man he was just fighting stand up, the hole in his chest growing.

He split apart into two men each with a partial curse mark activated, "Sorry Uchiha san but we'll resume this another time. As you can clearly see, we have what we came for." Both men, creatures, whatever they were ran off and joined their allies.

"Do you have him?" Jirobo nodded, "Good Orochimaru doesn't want the Akatsuki to get their hands on the Kyuubi, kill him!"

The man nodded and smirked snapping Naruto's neck. "Naruto, No!"

Kakashi's eyes widened. "No!"

Sasuke's couldn't believe it, his friend, his rival…. had just died before his eyes.

His eyes felt as if they were on fire, burning deep with hatred. Crimson tears began to run down his eyes.

For a moment he felt unbelievable power in his eyes, then it receded as soon as it came. He wondered if that was the power Itachi talked about, the Mangekyo… he didn't get to put deep thought into it as he passed out in Kakashi's arms from mental and physical exhaustion.

"Take him, we can't let them recapture the Kyuubi." They nodded and the blue-haired man waved before they all teleported away with Naruto in hand.

Sakura couldn't believe what she had just seen…

"He's gone..."

**X CHAPTER END X**

**A/N: **Ice here! I hope you enjoy this story my beta and I cooked up. It was a lot of work but I'm proud of the final product. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as we did writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two (Beta'd by KarasuG)**

[AU] Who was Naruto Uzumaki? A beloved shinobi of the Leaf? A Martyred Jinchuriki? The Child of Prophecy? The Son of the 4th Hokage? It mattered little to him now, the only memories he had were of his time in the Akatsuki and of 'her' beautiful face... Rated M for violence/ lemons. NaruXTayu. Akatsuki Naruto. Sharingan Naruto. Beta'd by KarasuG.

*LINEBREAK*

**DAZE C2**

*LINEBREAK*

Naruto awoke in a cramped dark space, incessant dripping, rattling at his psyche

"Where am I?" His first thought was that he was in his mindscape but he couldn't feel the Kyuubi nearby so he knew he that wasn't it.

He tried to sit up but he couldn't completely feel his arms and neck what he could feel was a great pain. "O-ow."

He felt the side of his face kiss the cold stone floor. The blue slate reflected his cerulean eyes in the moonlight as small puddles of water formed below. He tried his best to inch himself against a wall and prop himself up into a sitting position.

He kept falling back down and eventually gave up. Rolling over onto his back he stared up and saw through a small hole in the ceiling the full moon shining down on him.

He felt small contentment and managed to close his eyes and relax. He lost track of time and eventually fell asleep, letting the darkness overtake him.

*LINEBREAK*

_The Next Day Konohagakure_

Kakashi and co. arrived back in the leaf village in the lowest of moods.

Sakura hadn't stopped crying and Sasuke was white with rage, blaming himself for his comrades death.

Asuma felt horrible, he had always liked Naruto and he couldn't fathom what it would feel like to lose a student. Especially it happening to Kakashi of everyone…

Kakashi himself felt a feeling of complete worthlessness he had failed to save Obito, Rin, Minato and now he had lost his beloved student and the last reminder of the teacher he'd lost.

'Please forgive me Minato-Sensei.'

As he thought about this he paled thinking of the consequences of the situation at hand, 'Oooh shit... Jiraiya and Tsunade are going to kill me...'

He briefly considered committing suicide himself rather than face the horrible tortures they would concoct but then he would have to face Kushina and that scared him even more.

As they marched through the village, prisoner in hand heading over to the torture division. They arrived soon enough and Anko saw his expression and chuckled.

"Jeez Kakashi-kun… you're pale as a ghost. Did you piss Tsunade off or something? Did she say she's finally going to ban your smut?"

Asuma walked over and whispered to her and she got a melancholy look on her face, "Oh.. I-I'm sorry… for your loss I always liked that gaki."

She grabbed an iron stake. "Well.. set the scum over there I'll get started on him."

Kakashi tossed the man into the chair and turned to leave. Fearing the wrath he would soon be facing, "Let's get this over with."

*LINEBREAK*

_Orochimaru's Hideout - Location: Unknown_

Naruto awoke to a full range of feeling but with that came the pain. He clenched his fists his knuckles turning white as he teared up. All his bones felt like shards of stone stabbing him his muscles felt like they had snapped like bungee cords.

He screamed out in agony and heard chuckling from the hall outside. He looked up to see a man with long palish blue hair and blue lipstick.

"W-What's so funny you bastard?!"

He smirked, "Your pained expression mainly."

Naruto tossed a rock at him and he caught it crushing it in his hand.

"Nice try gaki better luck next time!" The man walked off whistling a tune.

Naruto growled and climbed to a sitting position clawing at his face to contain the pain. He sat there fuming in silence for what seemed like an eternity before a girl with long red hair arrived and pulled up a stool looking bored.

She saw him staring and glared at him. "What are you looking at, shithead?"

Naruto smirked. "I'm not sure yet but MAN is it U.G.L.Y."

"Go fuck yourself." She spat at him angrily.

He chuckled. She turned away from him and began reading a music magazine, bored with her job.

He looked around for a rock and grabbed a sharp one. His gaze met the ropes wrapped around his legs and he began carving away at them.

Finally, he managed to split the ropes and spun them around putting the split end under his legs so it looked like they were intact.

The girl turned back to him hearing the rustling noise he was making, "You're not choking the chicken in there are you?"

He looked at her in disgust. "Why would I do that… How.. would I do that?" He motioned with his hands to the ropes on his wrists.

She shrugged, "Wouldn't be the first."

He shook the mental image out of his head.

He waited for her to return to her reading and began to work on his wrist bindings. Once they were finished he hid the rock in his palms spun the bindings around stuffing the split ends into his shirt sleeves and laid back against the wall biding his time.

When the girl finally left, a short-older man in a sound ninja uniform arrived with a loaf of bread and a bucket of mystery stew.

"Dinner time gaki. Try anything and I'll make you regret it." he said. Naruto nodded in faux compliance.

When the man came in and set the bucket down Naruto lunged stabbing him in the neck with the rock he held his hand over the man's mouth to muffle his surprised shout.

Naruto grabbed the loaf of bread and took a bite before tossing it on the man, now dead corpse, "Thanks for the food!"

*LINEBREAK*

_Konohagakure no Sato_

Kakashi and co. entered Tsunade's office in abject terror at what she would do. She seriously loved the blonde boy and she was notoriously short tempered.

Kakashi took a deep breath and went to give the mission report, "The mission was a success, we captured the target, rescued the caravan, and killed the bandits."

She nodded looking around for the orange clad jinchuriki, "Naruto didn't cause any problems did he?"

Kakashi stiffened.

"Kakashi where is he, usually he'd be here complaining about wanting another mission or bragging about his exploits?" She chuckled, "Well?"

Kakashi stammered, "Well he.. He- I mean I-"

Kakashi grabbed his head band bowing his head, "He was compromised."

She looked at him confused and annoyed, "What do you mean by 'he was compromised'?"

Although she looked annoyed, inside her heart was slowly shattering into pieces. Piece by piece, painfully.

Kakashi sighed and looked up at her with pain in his eyes, "He's dead.. a rogue ninja caught him by surprise..."

She stood up from her desk clenching her fists. She looked at Kakashi with murder in her eyes and turned white with rage, "He was what?! Don't play games with me Kakashi!"

Shizune gasped covering her mouth in shock tears welling up in her eyes. Tsunade turned to Kakashi, "What did they do with him?"

Kakashi choked on his voice, "They took him. They were after the Kyuubi no Yoko."

Tsunade paled, "Shizune fetch Jiraiya at once!"

Shizune nodded and ran off full speed.

Tsunade gritted her teeth. "One way or another someone is paying for this." she said as she broke down into tears. 'Why did this always have to happen to her?'

*LINEBREAK*

_Back At The Hideout_

Naruto acted quickly. Stripping the man. He switched clothes with him and stuck him in the shadows, it would buy him some time and time was of the essence at the moment.

Naruto slipped the sound ninja uniform on and pulled the balaclava over his head. Grabbing the bucket he went to feed the other prisoners if nothing went awry they wouldn't check on him till morning.

Once he was done feeding the prisoners he followed another guard to what he assumed was a barracks of some kind. Naruto grabbed a kunai, twirling it as he looked around the room and counted the number of ninja inside.

He acted like he saw something by the fridge and pointed, "What the hell is that?"

When the rest of the ninja looked he ran over and slit their throats, "Now to hide the bodies." With agility and precision the likes only a shinobi could muster he hid the corpses in beds, fridges, wherever really.

When he was done he walked calmly into the hall closing and locking the door behind him, 'Now to find the exit...' He walked down the winding hall trying his best to look as cruel and aloof as possible.

Finally he saw a doorway with white light flooding out of it, sun-light. He could barely contain his excitement as he walked out the door and ran off into the forest.

He ran for what felt like ages his legs burning and his neck hurting. Once he was sure he was in the clear he stopped for a break.

Pulling the balaclava off he pulled a loaf of bread from his pocket and began to eat drinking from a flask of water.

When he was done he put the mask back on and continued heading east. He ran well into the night and early morning. He had no idea where he was going but he sure as hell wasn't going back.

At some point he fell against a tree and went to sleep. He woke up the next morning to the sound of battle. Thinking fast he jumped into the tree and hid watching from behind the leaves he was ironically enough hidden, in the leaves.

He tried to see what was going on but couldn't make out much other than clashing swords and cries of terror. When the battle was over a voice masculine and soft called out to him, "You can come out now."

He hopped from the tree, kunai in hand. Ready to strike at a moments notice. He walked onto the clearing, he saw a white-haired boy with bones protruding from his back. 'Must be a Kekkei Genkai' he thought.

"Did Orochimaru sama send you?" the boy asked.

Naruto paled. "Uh Yeah I was just headed to the nearby base."

The boy nodded, "It's just behind the waterfall that way."

Naruto nodded and went to leave when the boy smirked and suddenly slashed at Naruto with a blade made out of bone, removing his mask.

"There is no base that way.. what are you doing out of your cage fox."

Naruto paled, quickly getting in a stance to defend himself.

"Come we're going back, now!"

Naruto growled, "You think I'm just going to listen and run back to that hole you threw me in."

Kimimaro shrugged, "You can come willingly or I can make you, it's your choice."

Naruto responded aptly by summoning an army of clones and charging a rasengan. "Up yours!" The clones all dashed at Kimimaro but he slashed most of them to pieces.

He was caught off guard however when he caught a kunai tossed from a tree and it transformed into a clone, latching onto his arm the others took the opportunity. Dog piling him.

Once he was restrained the real Naruto had a clone toss him at the man, driving a Rasengan into his chest, "Eat this!" he shouted.

Kimimaro sighed in annoyance and activated his curse mark. Naruto felt a blast of chakra and was suddenly impaled in his arms and legs by bones that popped out of his shoulders and knees.

"W-what are you." asked Naruto in a fearful tone. Kimimaro smiled callously.

"I am Orochimaru's perfect vessel now come, we've wasted enough time!" He pulled his spine from his back bending it around Naruto's wrists. Naruto tried to pull it off or break through it but to no avail.

'It's harder than steel!' Naruto clawed and fought. Trying his best to resist being dragged back to hell. Kimimaro was annoyed so he shot a bone bullet into Naruto's neck quickly incapacitating him.

*LINEBREAK*

_Konohagakure no Sato - Same Time_

Jiraiya arrived in the village and ran like a bat out of hell, straight through the gates and to the hokage tower. He rushed up the tower and burst through the windows. Making a certain Kage proud.

"Uh.. here.. Naruto.. Wha-"

Tsunade paled seeing her half dead teammate, "Relax Jiraiya you're of no use to us if you're half dead."

He took a second to collect his breath, "I got Shizune's message and I ran here as fast as I could what's going on!?"

Tsunade took a melancholy look, "You'll.. want to sit down for this."

He nodded and took a seat. Tsunade pulled out a bottle of sake and took a swig before speaking. Jiraiya could already tell this was going to be bad.

Tsunade tried to tell him holding back tears. "It seems.. Naruto.. was killed in action."

Jiraiya's eyes widened in disbelief, "What.. no.. h-h-how?"

Tsunade looked grim, "A rogue ninja."

Jiraiya paled, he couldn't believe this. First he loses his parents, then the Ame Orphans, then Minato, and now Naruto?! He then remembered what she said, 'A rogue ninja!?'

"Shit what about the Kyuubi?!"

Tsunade nodded, "That's why we called you here. You have a copy of Minato's seal don't you?"

He nodded, "One second."

He pulled out a summoning scroll and bit his finger as he shouted, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** He slammed his palm on the ground, a second later a frog with a scroll for an abdomen appeared.

"Jiraiya-chan why have you called me here did the seal slip again?" Jiraiya looked at him with a confused expression. The frog merely raised his eyebrows, wondering why Jiraiya would summon him.

"What do you mean? The seal should be broken... Naruto's D-Dead..." It took him a lot of courage to say that.

The frog looked at him annoyed and pulled open the scroll showing a seal matrix, "Have you gone senile look right here, the seal is in tact, which means he's very much alive."

Jiraiya fell to his knees in relief, tears of joy pouring down his cheeks, 'Thank Kami!'

Tsunade let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding wiping a tear from her eye, "I'm so happy to hear that. I was afraid we'd lost him!" Her lip quivered at the thought.

Jiraiya looked grimly, "But still if he's not dead then that means he's being held prisoner and who knows what they plan to do with him!" he said. Having found a newfound motivation to track Naruto down.

Tsunade paled at the thought of Naruto being tortured, she broke a handful of her disk thinking about it.

*LINEBREAK*

_Orochimaru's Hideout_

Naruto awoke in the same cramped hell hole he'd been in before, "Kami! Damn it! I thought I had finally escaped!"

He punched the wall with all his might blood dripping from his shattered knuckles.

"Great strategy dumbass."

He turned to see the same red-haired girl from the day before, "Why do you care? You probably just sit here to watch me suffer, huh? I swear all of you are sick!"

She smirked, "No but that's an added bonus."

He flipped her off before returning to stare at the wall. After a precious few moments of silence he turned to her, "So, how is it that someone like you came to run with a creep like Orochimaru?"

She shrugged, "What do you expect me to say? That I was some mislead orphan and he took me in, that he threatened my family? That I'm boinking him?"

She shuddered at the thought, "I was hungry and tired, he had food and a place for me to sleep. I didn't want to die, he let me live. It's as simple as that."

Naruto nodded, "Reminds me of someone I knew once."

He thought back to the boy in the Land of waves who sacrificed himself for his precious one.

"Yeah well they're an idiot and so am I nothing matters in this world we eat, we sleep, we shit, we die it's as simple as that."

Naruto smiled, a cold smile, "You're a real optimist you know that?"

She smirked, "And you're a smartass, dickless, shithead. Shut up and let me read or I'll make sure you don't get dinner tonight."

He shrugged and leaned against the wall closing his eyes. Before he knew it he fell asleep.

When he woke up the same girl he was arguing with before was currently standing over him.

He jumped in surprise, "What the hell are you doing!?"

She chuckled.

"I know you're planning to off me in my sleep aren't you?!"

She looked down at him, annoyed by his remark, "If I was gonna kill you I'd make sure you knew it was me."

He sighed, "Then what were you doing?"

She looked curious, "I was just looking at those marks on your face are you some kind of furry?"

Naruto growled annoyed, "I was born with them due to the Kyuubi no Yoko. Not that it matters, get out of my face."

She shrugged, "Whatever shitbird." She closed the cell door behind her and resumed her reading.

Naruto sighed in annoyance. He did find it amusing though how she came up with nicknames for him. 'This blows.'

He rolled onto his shoulder and began rocking back and forth in boredom. Eventually he faded into his thoughts and began wandering the halls of his mindscape.

He heard the familiar dark chuckle of his tenant and went to speak with him.

"Hey Kitsune-baka what's so funny?"

The Nine Tails continued to laugh hysterically, _**"This ningen... I quite like her you should consider making her your mate."**_

Naruto looked at him confused, "Mate? What do you mean by that?"

The ninetails put a giant furry paw to his face, _**"How dense can you be kit? Talk about being a dysfunctional human being..."**_

Naruto growled, "I might not know what you're talking about but I know when you're calling me stupid you damn fox!"

The ninetails growled at the boy, _**"I call it like I see it and you are the most idiotic ningen I've ever had the displeasure of sharing a soul with."**_

Naruto smirked and pointed a finger at the Kyuubi, "Yeah well the feelings mutual you damn baka fox!" said Naruto, "Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do."

The fox snorted, **"What, compare jail cells?"**

"Bite me you damn fox!" It laughed to itself while Naruto ignored it leaving his mindscape.

Naruto huffed in annoyance, "Can you just kill me already it's preferable given the circumstance."

Tayuya smirked, "And miss out on the witty conversation?"

Naruto gave her the finger, "Wit this."

She chuckled, "Oh, testy."

She stood up folding her book and turned to leave, "Welp, my shifts over have fun in your box!"

She waved, turning to leave. Stick of takoyaki in hand.

Naruto growled, "I hope you choke!"

She chuckled on her way out.

Naruto sighed. 'I wonder what everyone back home is doing?'

*LINEBREAK*

_Back In Konohagakure no Sato_

Sasuke punched the training dummy, it's wooden facade shattering and flying across the garden.

He felt an intense burning rage within himself. He had been greatly relieved that Naruto was alive, but the feeling had only grown stronger… he had allowed his best friend to be captured by the enemy.

As he imagined the smug face of the blue-haired bastard he felt a familiar sensation in his eyes.

Suddenly black flames shot out of his eyes, engulfing the training dummy.

"What the hell!" He's never seen flames like these before. He stared at the blazing flames in shock and wonder.

"Black flames?..." He had a lot of research to do.

**X CHAPTER END X**

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed chapter two chapter three should be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three (Beta'd by KarasuG)**

[AU] Who was Naruto Uzumaki? A beloved shinobi of the Leaf? A Martyred Jinchuriki? The Child of Prophecy? The Son of the 4th Hokage? It mattered little to him now, the only memories he had were of his time in the Akatsuki and of 'her' beautiful face... Rated M for violence/ lemons. NaruXTayu. Akatsuki Naruto. Sharingan Naruto. Beta'd by KarasuG

**A/N: Ice here! Chapter three will have more of a focus on developing Naruto and Tayuya's relationship but things will pick up at the end. Hope you enjoy!**

*LINEBREAK*

**DAZE C3**

*LINEBREAK*

Naruto awoke to another day of monotonous hell. It had been six days since they had recaptured him and aside from the occasional spat with Tayuya he had nothing to do. Part of him wanted to just end it but another part hoped that someone would rescue him. Bored, he bounced a rock off the wall. Throw, catch. Repeat. The activity had become boring long ago but the annoyed huffs, sighs, and glares from Tayuya were worth it.

He had to admit for an enemy ninja she was quite the cute one when she was pissed. "Can you stop you dumb bastard!" It was always funny seeing her get worked up like this. Her face would always turn red, making her look like a tomato.

He shrugged. "Sure… as soon as you let me go, tomato-chan." Pissing her off even more.

She smirked evilly, "Nah, I'm good. I'll rather not face Orochi'pedo'-sama's wrath…"

He paled slightly, "Ugh… buzzkill."

He huffed. Leaning against the cold, stone wall.

xXx

_Meanwhile, in Konohagakure no Sato_

Kakashi picked up the dog feces, placing it into the plastic bag he was carrying. Tsunade had spared him the evisceration he was expecting… honestly though, this might be worse.

Sasuke walked on the water poking the metal cans with the poker tossing them into the cloth bag. Sakura pulled the weeds and tossed them into the black trash bag.

Sakura turned to face her sensei, annoyance clear on her face. "Kakashi sensei isn't three weeks of D rank missions excessive punishment."

Kakashi chuckled. "Count your lucky stars you still have a head."

She sighed and continued picking the weeds.

xXx

_Three days later - Orochimaru's Hideout_

Naruto smacked his head off the wall repeatedly the blood and pain was a nice break from the boredom. He annoyed Tayuya constantly ignoring her barrage of death threats. At this point he welcomed it.

He stood up ignoring the pain in his legs he didn't exactly have room to roam so he rarely, if ever, stood it was causing his muscles to atrophy.

Tayuya turned her interest piqued. "Shithead what are you doing?"

He glared at her, answering with sarcastically. "I'm blowing your mother. What do you think I'm doing? I'm fucking bored!" He reared back channeling chakra into his arms and smacked the bars with all of his might.

"Nice try but that's chakra reinforced steel, you'll need a lot more than that to break through them."

He smirked. "Good to know… Hey can you take me to the bathroom?"

She sighed annoyed. "Again?"

He smirked. "Unless you want me to whip it out here and now?"

She chuckled. "You're a funny guy but don't push your luck."

She opened the cell. "Let's go!"

xXx

_Konohagakure no Sato_

Tsunade and Jiraiya were observing the seal with extreme prejudice an array of fuinjutsu users formed a circle around them a massive sealing matrix covering the room.

"Well Jiraiya will it work?"

He shushed her earning a glare. "Y-Yeah I think it will, but it's a onetime use, we must be ready."

She nodded, smiling. 'Thank Kami.'

Jiraiya smirked. "Let's find our Naruto."

xXx

_Oro's Hideout 3 days later_

"Tayuya?"

He looked around.

"Tayuya?"

He sat up.

"Hello?"

He reached for a rock and tossed it at her, breaking her focus.

"Oh... dickless. Sorry forgot you were there."

Naruto growled. "You're the only company I have in this shithole you could at least show compassion!"

She shrugged. "Why you're not my boyfriend?"

Naruto smirked. "Oh, so you like boys and here I thought you batted for the other team."

She gave him a victorious smirk, and he knew he was in trouble. "Oh, really? Because from what Orochimaru-sama has told me you and Sasugay are both really, and I mean REALLY, close."

Naruto sputtered disgusted. "Ew.. like I would ever.. with Sasuke disgusting!"

She chuckled. "I'm just yanking your chain. I know you like girls. I've heard you in your sleep, oh Sakura-chan… Sakura."

He blushed looking away. "Whatever just read your dumb book."

"I will, thank you."

He briefly pondered to himself why he hadn't just gone to the Kyuubi and busted out. Maybe some sick part of him enjoyed it; it was the first time he'd ever met someone he could be real with.

"Oi, Tayuya-chan tell me about yourself?"

She blushed at the use of the '-chan' suffix, before regaining her self, looking annoyed.

"Well Naruto-_Kun _if you really must know I was born in the grass village I lived with my grandma until someone killed her duringan enemy attack-" She acted cold and indifferent, but he could see this story was affecting her.

"-I ran away not wanting to die or raped like the other women in my village so I wandered the wilderness for weeks starving till Orochipedo-sama found me."

She looked at him with a sad, angry look. It was vulnerable and bare. "Happy?"

He nodded. "Yes, you were honest and real, thank you."

She smirked darkly. "Don't get used to it Dickless-Kun"

He yawned and lay back, falling asleep.

xXx

_Konoha - Hokage Office_

Tsunade stood firm clenching her fists in righteous fury. She looked out the window at the setting sun in the distance. Behind her was a hand-picked team of specialized, Chunin, Jonin, and ANBU. Created for retrieving Naruto whatever the cost.

Leading them was a member of the legendary Sanin Jiraiya himself. If this didn't work, nothing would it was all or nothing and for once she liked her odds. "Jiraiya."

He smirked. "Yes, hime?"

"Go."

xXx

_The Hideout - Three Days Later_

Naruto had nothing better to do, and the brash girl captivated him. Or rather the gentle interior she pretended wasn't there. He had been slowly chipping away at her with questions and conversation. He had learned little, but he cherished every piece.

Her full name Tayuya Satou. Place of origin Kusagakure. Cup size? He blushed. 'Damn it Ero-sennin you're rubbing off on me!' (…Pause)

He turned to the girl before him as she snored lightly. The moonlight reflecting off of her pale skin. He reached through the bars and gently caressed her face.

He smirked. 'It would've been real easy to strangle her and maybe get out of here if I wanted.' He tossed a rock at her waking her up amid a sea of profanities. "You shouldn't drop your guard, ya know."

He chuckled grunting in pain as she punched him in the stomach.

She mimed back sarcastically. "You shouldn't drop your guard either, Dickless-Kun."

He raised his hands defensively. "My bad."

She glared. "Whatever thanks for waking me up I have to go." She turned around and left.

"You forgot your book!"

She yelled back amid laughter. "Read it you need the brain cells!"

He blushed in embarrassment. "I'm not stupid!"

She smirked. "No, but you sure are dickless!"

He sighed and lay back. Watching the stars in the sky until he fell asleep once again.

xXx

_The Land of Grass (Three Days Later)_

Jiraiya raised his hand, motioning the squad to stop.

Kakashi turned to him. "What is it Jiraiya-Sama?"

Jiraiya pointed to a faint reflection of light in the distance. "Trick wire."

He motioned to two of the ANBU and they each ran to one side in unison one of them cut the wire the other opening a scroll. As the explosion went off the scroll, nullified the sound and sucked it in.

"Be ready for more we're getting close."

xXx

_Back at the Hideout_

Naruto had gotten tired of this. It had been six days since he had seen Tayuya and he had no reason to remain imprisoned there. With that in mind, he went in to his mindscape.

"**Ah kit back so soon."**

Naruto growled. "It's been over two weeks you stupid fox!"

The Kyuubi smirked. **"What's got your fur in a knot relationship troubles?"**

Naruto made a rude gesture with his arms. "Just give me power already I'll tear the damn seal."

The fox chuckled. **"As you wish Naruto-**_**Sama**_**."**

The fox exuded chakra. It took the form of a wave of orange water which grabbed Naruto and lifted him into the air.

"**Now tear the seal.. right off.. free me from my prison... and I will free you from yours.**

Naruto smirked. "Sorry fox I relate to your struggle but I'm not stupid." Naruto tore a tiny corner piece off of the seal and felt a sudden surge of chakra. "That should be enough."

The fox roared in anger. **"Let me out ningen I will rend the flesh from your bones!"**

Naruto waved. "See ya!"

He left his mindscape and felt a sudden burst of energy his legs magically healing he stood up and broke the bindings off his ankles and wrists. "And now to break out of here."

xXx

_Outside the hideout - Land of Grass_

Jiraiya and co. were preparing to storm the hideout when they felt a sudden surge of sinister chakra. "The Kyuubi?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "No, I'd know that chakra anywhere it's different but there are definitely bits of Orochimaru in it."

They heard a moan of pain and turned back to see Anko grabbing her neck.

"It's curse mark chakra I know it is." Jiraiya nodded turning to the squad. "Tread carefully."

xXx

_Hideout Interior_

Naruto reared back and punched the bars only for someone to grab his wrist he turned and came face to face with Orochimaru.

"Well, well Naruto-Kun.. leaving so soon.. and without a goodbye?"

Naruto growled and slashed at the man with a Kyuubi cloaked hand. Orochimaru quickly let go of the hand he was holding as the kyuubi's chakra was slowly poisoning him.

The man flipped backwards, dodging Naruto's attempts to strike him effortlessly. Naruto is just a mere genin, fresh out of the academy.

Orochimaru is a Sannin. Trained by the 'God of Shinobi' himself. Fighting in both the Second and Third Great Shinobi Wars. Nominated for the position of the Yondaime Hokage. Overall having tons more experience than Naruto, a lot more.

"You're 100 years too young to beat me, Naruto-kun…" said Orochimaru with a smirk while dodging another barrage of blows from Naruto's clones.

Having had enough of this he let out a massive wave of chakra, causing all of Naruto's clones to dispel. Sending the main one backwards into the wall.

Naruto couldn't move anymore. He felt paralyzed. Other than the Kyuubi he had never felt such powerful, vile chakra before.

Orochimaru quickly had one of his poisonous snakes bite Naruto in the neck, effectively knocking him out.

He knew he had to get out of here soon, he could sense shinobi nearby. Most likely Leaf Ninja since he could sense Anko, his former apprentice.

He activated Anko's curse seal to slow the Leaf Nin down. He grabbed Naruto and both disappeared into the ground.

He had already notified the Sound 4 to head towards base 14. It was in the land of earth far from Konohagakure no Sato.

He was sure nobody would find him there. It was time for his plans to take effect.

Little did he know though…

_*LINEBREAK*_

_Akatsuki Base: Unknown Location_

"**Is everyone here?"**

A man with a green scarf and orange spiral mask sat atop a statue, his crimson eye glowing.. Nine holograms appeared atop the fingers of the statue.

A blue-haired woman answered mundanely. "Here."

A man with long black hair and red eyes answered calmly. "Here."

A blonde man answered, with a bored sigh. "Here hmm."

A blue fish like man answered in his gravelly voice. "Here."

Two voices answered in unison. "_Here _/ **Here."**

A silver-haired man with a scythe answered annoyed. "Here, these meetings are always so annoying."

A red-haired man answered in a soft voice. "I'm here can we get a move on."

"I agree with Sasori time is money." A man with a low deep voice answered.

"**Very well, Pain you know what to do."**

A hologram of a man with concentric ring like eyes nodded. "Very well Madara we will finish Orochimaru once and for all." The hologram of Pain turned to the other figures. "Now that we've all arrived in the land of Grass Konan and I will stay back and survey the area for any stragglers." He cracked his neck cooly.

"The rest of you assault the base make sure the snake does not escape but do not kill the jinchuriki we need him alive." There was a series of Hai's as the holograms poofed away leaving only the masked man in the cave.

His red eye glowed with satisfaction. He pulled off his mask, his voice raising in pitch.

"All according to plan."

xXx

_Hideout Exterior_

Jiraiya ran over checking on Anko as she collapsed in pain screaming as her curse mark spread.

"Anko are you okay?!" He made a hand seal and put a hand on her neck. The chakra receded, and she fell unconscious.

"Bear take her." The masked man picked her up.

"Hai Jiraiya-Sama."

Jiraiya turned to Kakashi and Tenzo. "Let's do this."

He kicked the door open, and they rushed inside.

**X Chapter End X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four (Beta'd by KarasuG)**

On a mission gone wrong, Naruto is kidnapped by Orochimaru, not wanting the Akatsuki to get their hands on the Kyuubi. What happens when the Akatsuki attack Oto and take Naruto? What if Naruto survives the unsealing process and has his memories wiped to in turn become a weapon for the Akatsuki? AU Story. NaruTayu.

**A/N: **Ice Here!Here's chapter four thanks to everyone who followed, fav'd, and reviewed!

*LINEBREAK*

**DAZE C4**

*LINEBREAK*

Naruto awoke in a barrel. He could feel he was being carried at a rapid pace, most likely shinobi.

All of a sudden he heard a whooshing noise and he felt himself falling to the ground the barrel breaking. He tumbled out and looked up.

He saw two men with black cloaks with red cloud patterns fighting the group that had captured him minus Tayuya.

The red-haired man had a puppet with a bladed arm and long shaggy black hair. The blue-haired and orange-haired men were fighting it dodging it's blade and waves of black sand.

The red-haired man smirked, "You are both interesting specimen after I defeat you you will join my collection."

The man with six arms was fighting a ranged battle with a blonde man who was chuckling while tossing clay birds at him, "I'll show you my art you six armed freak."

Naruto tried to climb to his feet when he was lifted into the air by his shirt collar.

He turned and saw a dark man with pink and green eyes tossing him over his shoulder, "Don't struggle gaki or I'll steal your heart."

The man began to run off later being joined by a man with gray-hair. "Did you deal with that bone-freak Hidan?"

The man growled, "No you stupid heathen I couldn't get past his fucking thick bones!"

Kakuzu looked annoyed, "And you led him here, you idiot!"

Kimimaro rushed the men spinning with his bones they hopped away. "Give the Kyuubi back he belongs to Orochimaru-sama."

Kakuzu glared at him coldly. "Sorry gaki, he belongs to us now. Although it would be nice if you called your master out here. He has a pricey bounty on his head that I would like to collect."

Kakuzu shot his arm at the boy threads stretching from his severed bicep. Kimimaro tried to slash the threads with his bone blade only to end up wrapped in them.

Hidan smirked. "That won't work Kakuzu's threads are made of a near unbreakable material."

Kimimaro paled as Kakuzu's mask tore off of his face his hair flowing upward and threads flying from his mouth.

"I apologize normally I would take my time but Pain will dock my pay if we take too long." Three masked beasts shot off of his back and opened their mouths fire wind and lightning crackling in their jaws.

"It's over; **Fire Style: Severely Searing Migraine!**" The fire and lightning mixed before crashing into the wind and exploding in a gust of flames and sparks. Earth and dust shot from the impact zone obscuring their vision.

Hidan turned to Kakuzu. "Do you think you got him?"

Kakuzu looked at him annoyed. "You doubt me Hidan? Do you wanna die?"

Hidan sighed. "We've been over this Kakuzu you can't kill me, I'm immortal."

The dust began to clear and their eyes widened as they saw he was still standing the skin on his chest and arms burned away to reveal muscle and bone. A tail began to grow from his back his eyes turning yellow as bone spikes grew from his back. He roared and charged the grey-haired man.

"**Give me the Kyuubi!"**

Hidan smirked and stood still letting the man's bone lance pierce his chest. Kimimaro looked at him confused. **"You didn't dodge it?"**

Hidan swung his scythe scratching Kimimaro's cheek. "Why would I, you can't kill me. Like I told my partner Kakuzu here, I'm immortal."

He pulled himself off of the lance flipping back to the ground. "I on the other hand can kill you with this. Jashin-sama I hope I make you proud with this sacrifice!"

Hidan tossed blood from his chest onto the grass turning it into a circle with an upside down triangle around himself. Licking the blood on his scythe he smiled his eyes shining with crazed glee.

"The ritual is complete. Now die!" He pulled a steel stake from his leg stabbing himself in the kidney.

Kimimaro fell onto his stomach coughing up blood.

Hidan laughed maniacally. "What do you think? The pain is exquisite, is it not? Jashin-sama will congratulate me for this!" His eyes fluttered with gleams of pleasure seeing his enemy like this.

"Let's explore a new pain together." He turned to his partner, looking him dead in the eye. "Kakuzu use _that_ jutsu."

Kakuzu smirked. "You don't have to tell me twice."

He shot a fourth masked beast from his back two of them returned to his chest.

"**Water Style: Tonal Sever!" **

The new masked beast shot a jet of water the wind east striking it with a blade of wind.

Kimimaro tried to crawl away holding his kidney and coughing up blood.

Hidan laughed maniacally. "Yes let me feel that pain that wonderful pain!" The blade of pressurized water struck Hidan in the chest bisecting him diagonally.

Kimimaro grabbed his chest in pain as a large slash appeared across it. His curse mark receded as he let out a labored breath. "My apologies Orochimaru-Sama I can't-" He let out a long breath his eyes closing.

Hidan crawled with his arms towards his lower half. "Alright Kakuzu stitch me back together already."

Kakuzu nodded. "Hold still."

Threads shot out of his arms and began to pull his two halves together crudely stitching them in place. "We need to go Leader-sama will get impatient soon."

Hidan nodded and followed him, through the trees.

*LINEBREAK* (Currently: 1k words)

_Hideout Interior - Same Time_

Jiraiya and co. entered the hideout only to see it in total disarray.

Kakashi turned to the Sannin. "Where is everybody? This place is a ghost town."

Jiraiya looked around, sending chakra to his nose to get a better sense of smell. "It smells like death in here. I don't think anyone's left." Jiraiya checked for any traps the motioned for them to proceed.

They crossed a corner and arrived at a prison block. Sound ninja were strewn about the room some shredded to pieces other's burned alive.

Kakashi paled. "This was the work of Itachi and Kisame."

Jiraiya nodded. "Then that means..."

"Naruto isn't here we need to go and check the surrounding forest Tenzo you and Hawk continue to search the hideout just in case."

They nodded and ran off to look.

Jiraiya grimaced. "First Orochimaru and now the Akatsuki, this is a huge mess. This mission just got a lot more difficult..."

*LINEBREAK*

_Edge of the forest thirty minutes later._

Kakuzu and Hidan arrived at the rendezvous point just as the rest of the members did.

Pain turned to face them. "Deidara, Sasori report?

Sasori sighed. "We couldn't find Orochimaru only some lackies of his we dealt with them."

Pain nodded. "Kakuzu, Hidan?"

Kakuzu tossed Naruto onto the ground at his feet. "Mission accomplished."

Pain cracked his knuckles and began to gather chakra. "Very well Sasori, Deidara continue to search the surrounding area for the snake, Hidan, Kakuzu, take the jinchuriki back to the base Itachi, and Kisame will meet you there and begin preparation for the sealing."

Kakuzu nodded. "What about you and Konan?"

He began to levitate into the air and she floated above him with wings of paper. "We will level this forest and ensure that nothing breathing remains now go."

They nodded with a series of hai's and vanished.

Pain began to strain his eyes tossing a black orb of dense chakra into the air.

"**Planetary Devastation!"**

The trees were uprooted and the ground cracked as everything began to fly toward the calamity.

xXx

_Back w/ the squad of Leaf Ninja_

Jiraiya paled.

Kakashi turned to him. "What is that?!"

Jiraiya pulled a scroll from his pouch. "There's no time we need to reverse summon out of here everyone grab on!"

He bit his finger and slammed his palm onto the scroll a massive purple frog appearing.

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"**

The squad fell in each grabbing part of the frog.

Jiraiya made a one handed seal and they vanished in a cloud of smoke, just as the area around them shattered and flew towards the sky.

xXx

_Center of Calamity - Few moments later_

Konan turned to her leader. "Well Nagato what now."

The man stared at the orb of stone and felt blood leak from his nose as he paled.

"I used too much chakra."

He released it and it crashed into the earth with a mighty thud as shattered trees, earth, and wreckage from the hideout filled the area. Dust flew into the sky for miles as birds flew away from the sound. "Let's go Konan… we need to begin the ritual."

She nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder and they vanished amid a swirl of paper.

xXx

_Five minutes later Konoha_

Jiraiya and co. arrived back at the leaf village after a second reverse summoning this time one of Kakashi's dogs who happened to be in the vet at the time.

"Thanks Bull you really saved our skin." The large dog barked licking Kakashi's face.

Jiraiya turned to him sighing. "We need to report back to Tsunade, so prepare yourself."

Kakashi shrugged. "I think my luck's finally run out and I've accepted my fate… it's been a pleasure serving with you."

Jiraiya nodded wiping a dramatic tear from his eye. "And you."

They left for the Hokage tower as the rest of the squad followed, hugging and crying amongst themselves.

xXx

_Five hours later - Unknown location_

Naruto woke up and moved his hands feeling bindings on his wrists. He sighed in frustration. "Damn it! Can people stop tying me up already?!"

He looked up and saw a statue with several cloaked figures standing on the fingers. As he gazed up he saw two holograms appear. "Now that we're all here, let's begin the extraction."

Naruto raised his hands and began thrashing around. "Let me go you bastards! I'll rip your throats out with my teeth if I have to!"

Obito sighed atop the statue. **"Kakuzu, restrain him further."**

Kakuzu nodded sighing as well. "Yes Madara-Sama."

He hopped down from the finger of the statue and shot his arms around Naruto the threads entangling his neck. Naruto began to bite and claw at the threads struggling for air.

"Just go to sleep Gaki it'll all be over soon." Naruto paled as he felt his mind begin to cloud his eyes rolling back as he fell unconscious.

Pain nodded. "Let us resume."

Kakuzu hopped back onto his finger and made a hand sign. The other figures nodded and raised their hands in matching hand signs lights appearing on the statues fingers.

"**Sealing Jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons!" **

The statue's mouth opened and nine ghostly dragons shot out crashing into Naruto's chest and pulling the chakra out of him.

Deidara turned to Pain. "How long do you think it'll take us to extract the Kyuubi?"

Pain stared down indifferently. "The Nanabi took three days so I'd assume anywhere between four and five days."

The blonde man sighed. "This is so exhausting."

Hidan echoed his sentiment groaning. "Jashin-sama won't be happy I'm wasting so much time, I could be killing someone right now..."

"Shut up Hidan, you're always going on and on about killing… you're fucked up in the head, you know that?" spoke Deidara.

Both men kept on bickering to everyone else's annoyance. Itachi was merely watching passively the whole time, he didn't support this, at all.

He was merely supposed to infiltrate the Akatsuki and spy for the Leaf. Things don't always go as planned though. He was hoping that Naruto would be able to survive the unsealing. He's heard about the Uzumaki being to able to survive this type of thing but he wasn't sure.

Mito Uzumaki was able to seal the Kyuubi into herself even after having developed chakra coils. The Uzumaki's life force was second to none. She was also able to seal it into Kushina Uzumaki at the ago of 78 years and be able to live another 6 years, dying at the age of 84 years old.

He was hoping that would be the case with Naruto. To be able to survive. If Naruto did survive he would take it upon himself to protect him no matter what. He had already failed his brothers best friend once, he wouldn't fail him again.

**X Chapter End X**

**Ice Here! make sure you check out KarasuG's channel he gives the story form and he has some great ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five (Beta'd by KarasuG)**

On a mission gone wrong, Naruto is kidnapped by Orochimaru, not wanting the Akatsuki to get their hands on the Kyuubi. What happens when the Akatsuki attack Oto and take Naruto? What if Naruto survives the unsealing process and has his memories wiped to in turn become a weapon for the Akatsuki? AU Story. NaruTayu.

**A/N: **Yo Ice Here! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favs hope you enjoy!

*LB*

**DAZE C5**

*LB*

Naruto awoke in the dark his hands were bound and he felt extremely weak his skin pale and cold to the touch. He felt a warm cloth bed under his back. He struggled with his bindings and rolled onto his side.

Gaining too much momentum he rolled off the edge of the bed falling onto the cold stone floor. He threw up onto the stone floor and rolled onto his back. He looked around for anyone the room contained a single bed and a desk with a candle on it.

He saw a man sitting on an alcove staring down at him, he could see his single red eye beaming in amusement. _ 'Is that the Sharingan?'_ Naruto asked himself.

The man spoke,** "Uzumaki huh? You look just like him..." **Naruto could tell this man was powerful, his presence alone had him shaking. The man was mysterious, and his voice… it was so blank and dead. Devoid of any emotion.

Naruto looked up at the man weakly, barely able to speak. He tried to speak, even though his throat felt like it was drier than a desert in Suna.

"How do you know who I am? And who is this 'him'?"

The man chuckled. **"The Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze."** he said, shifting from his seat, **"And as to how I know who you are it's simple really… I was there the night you were born..."**

He stood up his dark-green scarf flowing, **"You really are an Uzumaki to think you would survive the extraction... just like Kushina before you, the only reason she died being because of the Kyuubi no Yoko." **The man adjusted his mask sighing.

Naruto looked at him curiously. "Who is Kushina?"

The man smirked and spoke, **"The previous holder of the Kyuubi… and your mother."**

"M-My mother?" Naruto's eyes widened considerably. His mother was the previous Kyuubi Jinchuriki?! Was she treated like trash too? Did people avoid her like they did with him?

The man nodded. Wanting more information, "What happened to her? Where is she now?" asked Naruto. He wondered if his mother was still alive.

The man eye smiled sinisterly, speaking**"She's long gone from this world. I'm afraid the Kyuubi saw to that before I ever got the chance."**

Naruto scoffed and nodded wiping a slight tear from his eye. "At least I know now." He was in a world of disarray. He was happy that he found out who his mother was though.

The man shrugged, not caring in the slightest about the child's feelings. He needed to grow up, just like he had to. **"Justify it how you want you're still an orphan."**

Naruto nodded grimly. "And my father... did you know him too?"

The man smirked under his mask. **"Well you see your father was… The Yondaime himself."**

Naruto looked at him shocked.

"But how?"

The man looked at him and spoke, **"The same way other children are conceived."**

Naruto sweatdropped.

"I suppose you'll kill me now?" Naruto accepted his fate. He knew he would die one day, but never this early. He wished he could've done more in life, but he also slightly happy. Maybe he would get to see his family now.

Madara looked at him, annoyed, as he spoke, **"I had planned to originally... but other members have convinced me that you could be an asset."**

Naruto growled at him.

"If you think I'm going to work with you you're dead wrong."

The man smirked, **"You think you have a choice? Free will is merely just an illusion."**

As he said that Itachi walked into the room. "Sorry Madara the preparations took longer than expected."

The man nodded. **"Very well take the boy."**

Itachi walked over picking up Naruto and carried him into the room adjacent.

He set Naruto in the center of the room and Naruto saw a sealing matrix spread across the floor. "What did you guys do to me? Did you take the Kyuubi?"

The man now known as 'Madara' nodded. **"Now we're taking your memories you will become a weapon for the Akatsuki."**

Naruto thrashed violently. "I'd rather die!"

'Madara' smirked. **"I would be happy to arrange that... if only I could." **He turned to Itachi his red eye glinting with impatience. **"Is it ready yet?"**

Itachi nodded. "It should be sufficient if we combine our sharingan prowess the seal will do the rest."

Madara nodded. **"Let's get this over with." **The man turned to the blonde boy who paled at the prospect of his memories being wiped. **"Goodbye Uzumaki Naruto." **The man's sharingan spiralled into a windmill esque pattern and Itachi activated his as well taking on a shuriken shape.

They spoke in unison. "Go hono no keisei: Indorashiru!" / **"Go hono no keisei: Indorashiru!" **(Five Flames Formation: Indra seal!)

Naruto saw ghostly white flames strike his forehead and felt his eyes roll back as everything became white. He slowly felt his consciousness slip away as he felt his memories burned away by the flames one by one.

In the real world The sealing matrix began to shrink in on itself covering Naruto in marks which slowly receded towards his head. Finally they settled in a crescent moon shape on his forehead with the kanji for five behind it. It disappeared promptly as he fell back. Itachi turned to Madara nodding. "It's done."

Madara looked at the boy curiously. **"When will he awake?" **Itachi put a finger to his chin pondering for a second.

"The shock to his hippocampus will likely render him comatose for a time. My guess would be anywhere from three days to a month."

Madara nodded. **"Very well you're in charge of his care until he awakes."**

Madara turned and walked away adjusting his scarf. Itachi looked down at the boy. "As you wish."

*LINEBREAK*

_Konoha - Two days earlier_

Jiraiya and his squad entered Tsunade's office saying their prayers and preparing to meet their maker. When they arrived Jiraiya bit the bullet and decided to break the news himself dismissing all but Kakashi. He walked up and put his hands on the desk bowing his head in shame.

"Tsunade-Hime I'm sorry but when we arrived at the base the Akatsuki had already invaded and stolen Naruto he's gone." She nodded somberly.

"Then we've failed... he's gone... forever." She grabbed her desk in anguish her lip quivering as her eyes darkened with sorrow. "Why Jiraiya… Why is everything taken from us?"

He shook his head grimly. "I don't know Hime… I don't know." He put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug she began to sob into his chest while he tried to hold back his own tears.

Kakashi stood in the corner of the room his headband covering his eye not to hide his sharingan but the tears that ran down his cheeks.

*LINEBREAK*

_Somewhere on the border of Iwa and Kusa five days later_

On the outskirts of a jungle with a rocky wasteland in front of her Tayuya came to a stop breathing heavily. She had finally managed to lose her tails after two weeks of jumping from village to village. She had headed to Suna first before passing through the land of fire towards Kumo.

During this trip she had killed three or four squads of Oto ninja that were pursuing her she had lost count honestly. She had circled back to Kusa figuring they wouldn't expect her to head closer to the snake den. From there she travelled to the border of Iwa.

Tayuya sat down on a boulder pulling her flask from her hip. "Damn it's humid here this damn sun won't stop shining... what I wouldn't give for a cloud or two." She poured the last of her water into her parched mouth gracing her dry, cracked lips with much needed moisture.

"Snake-pedo was damn persistent I guess I was worth more than I thought." She climbed to her feet continuing her trek towards Iwa. She would enter under the pretense of being a civilian refugee and hide there for a couple months till things blew over. With that in mind she continued on her journey unaware of the tail following her.

*LINEBREAK*

_Konohagakure no Sato_

Sasuke sparred with Neji while Sakura and Tenten sat on the nearby bench watching half-heartedly and talking amongst themselves. "I still can't believe Naruto's gone it's strange not hearing his voice or seeing his "kill me orange" jumpsuit streaking through the village."

Sakura nodded. "I think of all the times I yelled at him when he asked me for dates I wish I would've taken him up on his offer."

Sasuke's eyes were hidden in the shadows as he dodge Neji's half-hearted barrage of strikes countering with a series of kicks. "Neji-san please don't hold back if I'm going to kill my brother and his bastard associates I need to improve do what you must."

Neji nodded and prepared to go all out. "Very well Uchiha." Neji went in for a series of rapid strikes catching Sasuke in the chest, neck, and shoulder. Sasuke grunted in pain and flew back crashing into the dirt. Neji walked over offering him a hand.

"I think that's good for today."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and shook his head. "No it's not enough I'll keep training until either I die or _he _does." He pictured his brother's face and growled in anger.

Neji nodded. "Fine but don't blame me later." Kakashi, Asuma, and Anko sat under a nearby gazebo drinking tea and chatting. Kakashi wasn't much for conversation it had been a week but still he mourned the loss of his pupil.

Anko put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright Kakashi-kun I felt the same way when my teammates, Sho, and Nawaki died."

Kakashi nodded and took her hand holding it tenderly. "Thank you Anko-Chan it means a lot."

She blushed but nodded.

"Of course."

*LINEBREAK*

_Ten days later - Akatsuki Base_

The blonde boy awoke in a bed. A raven-haired man watching over him. "You're finally awake."

He coughed grabbing his head to regulate the searing pain. "W-who are you where am I?"

The man smiled gently. "Don't worry I am Itachi you are in a safe place."

The boy nodded. "W-who am I?"

Itachi looked at him briefly considering if he should give him his real name. "Your name is… Karasu... Otsutsuki"

Karasu nodded. "Thank you Itachi-Aniki"

The man's eyes widened in surprise. "Um sure Na- I mean Karasu-Otouto"

The boy tried to stand up only to groan in pain. "My legs, I can't feel my legs."

Itachi put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay you had a bad accident you've been in a coma I'll have to help you relearn to walk."

Karasu smiled. "Thank's aniki."

Itachi's mouth twitched slightly upward but he tried to hide it.

*LINEBREAK*

For the next couple months Itachi had to teach Karasu how to walk and help him relearn hs balance. His cerebrum had been affected by the jutsu and his nerves were shaky so at first his arms and hands would shake whenever he tried to move them. Eventually he was able to relearn his basic motor functions and Itachi decided it was time to teach him shinobi technique.

Itachi put a finger to his chin and began to think internally. 'Without the Kyuubi, and years of poor chakra habits It's actually a blessing in disguise now he can relearn the basics and properly use his chakra.' Itachi waved the boy over. "Karasu come here I want to show you something."

Karasu hopped up from the bed where he was laying and ran over to his surrogate brother. "What's up?"

He smiled his trademark smile and Itachi felt the urge to smile himself, damn, it was contagious. "Now that you've regained your physical prowess it's time I teach you about chakra."

Karasu's interest was peaked.

"Chakra?"

Itachi nodded.

"The combination of spiritual and physical energy used to mould and control elemental ninjutsu... but first, you must learn the basics.

Itachi reached into a bag and pulled out a leaf. "A leaf? What am I going to do with that?" Itachi put the leaf on his forehead holding it in place with chakra.

"Woah that's so cool!" Karasu jumped in excitement.

Itachi handed him the leaf. "You're turn close your eyes and focus on the warm feeling flowing through your body direct it to your legs, then your arms, then to your head."

Karasu nodded in understanding and closed his eyes in focus. "I think I can feel it Aniki!"

Itachi nodded.

"Good now move it to your forehead and hold it there," He stood up and walked behind the boy grabbing a glass of tea. "-focus on the sensation of the leaf and let the chakra slowly flow outward surrounding the leaf and pulling it towards you."

Karasu smirked as he felt his chakra flowing up through his chest into his neck and to his head. "I-I think I've got it."

He moved his fingers away from the leaf and let his chakra hold it in place. "Good now focus on holding it there for five minutes I'll tell you when the time is up."

Karasu nodded slightly so as not to toss the leaf away.

*LINEBREAK*

_Same time - Konoha_

It had been over two months since Naruto was taken by the Akatsuki. Jiraiya's spy network hadn't been able to turn up any info on the group, aside from them doing mercenary contracts for the villages they kept a low profile. Orochimaru had also vanished though Jiraiya wasn't nearly naive enough to presume him dead.

Most likely he had slipped away and hidden in one of his holes till things blew over. Jiraiya climbed out of bed and turned to the sleeping Tsunade. She truly was beautiful when she was sleeping it reminded him of when they went on missions together and he would take the first shift of guard duty.

He would spend large increments of time just watching his sleeping teammates. He smiled melancholically. The death of Naruto had been the point which he and Tsunade had finally come together over. Though he was happy to finally have his love returned he mourned his surrogate grandson.

It was the pain he had felt over Minato times ten combined with the guilt of not being there in time to save him. In short the worst pain of a long and pained life. Jiraiya snuck out of the room silently so as not to wake Tsunade she could be a real terror when woken prematurely and he didn't need more shattered ribs.

He made his way to a tea shop where Kakashi was waiting for him. "Jiraiya-Sama." Kakashi nodded and Jiraiya caught glimpse of a set of marks on is neck.

"So Kakashi-chan is finally a man, how is Anko by the by?"

Kakashi blushed though his mask hid the fact. "How'd you know?"

Jiraiya smirked. "Please I'd recognize snake bites from a mile away."

Kakashi nodded. "She's good, a little worn out, but happy."

Jiraiya smiled. "I'm proud of you, I still remember when Minato came to me covered in marks after his honeymoon Kushina was a fox in the bedroom pun definitely intended."

Kakashi chuckled lightly imagining his sensei's blushing face. "Anyway onto the business at hand."

Jiraiya nodded. "The Akatsuki."

Kakashi looked at him grimly. "Though they've already taken Naruto they still need to be dealt with before they capture any more bijuu."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement. "I've got my network working over time to track them, but they're skilled, it seems no more than two of them leave the base at a time, and they only return through reverse summoning so who knows where that could be."

Kakashi grimaced. "I feared that would be the case."

Jiraiya took a sip of his tea and put a reassuring hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Don't worry Kakashi we will avenge Naruto but we need time to prepare, the next generation will need to be ready.. So.. I have a proposition."

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya curiously. "You and I will take your student Sasuke with us on a training trip." Kakashi nodded Sasuke did have a large amount of potential and with training from him and jiraiya he would be a force to be reckoned with.

"What do you say?"

Kakashi nodded. "Fine, but we need to take Anko as well."

Jiraiya chuckled. "What, can't stand those lonely nights?"

Kakashi blushed but shook his head. "No, though that is a bonus, Sasuke has a curse mark I think between the two of you we can have him learn to control it and use it to his advantage."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement. "Very well prep your student we'll begin the trip three days from now."

Kakashi nodded and left to inform his lover.

Jiraiya looked up at the morning sky. "Wherever you are Naruto I hope you're doing okay. I hope you're having fun with your family up there. Kami knows you've deserved someone to love you and care for you all your life."

**X Chapter End X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six (Beta'd by KarasuG)**

On a mission gone wrong, Naruto is kidnapped by Orochimaru, not wanting the Akatsuki to get their hands on the Kyuubi. What happens when the Akatsuki attack Oto and take Naruto? What if Naruto survives the unsealing process and has his memories wiped to in turn become a weapon for the Akatsuki? AU Story. NaruTayu.

**A/N: Ice here! running out of things to say enjoy the chapter!**

**DAZE C6**

Karasu awoke with a warm fuzzy feeling percolating through his limbs. He got up from the floor and saw a series of leaves in a circle around him. "How many did I get?"

Itachi smirked. "Thirty-three... I think... for fifteen minutes."

Karasu beamed with pride. Itachi smiled subtly and thought to himself. 'It's more impressive then, you know Naruto though you no longer hold the Kyuubi you still have your Uzumaki-Namikaze heritage which means you have a chakra reserve on par with my own.'

Itachi got up and handed Naruto a glass of tea and a sandwich platter. "Eat up, when you're done we're going for a walk."

Karasu smiled widely. "Really, awesome!"

Karasu rarely got to leave the hideout though Itachi wouldn't tell him why he knew there was a good reason and trusted his judgement.

_Meanwhile in Iwa_

Tayuya sat at a cafe eating a plate of sashimi when a figure sat across from her.

She looked up and recognized the figure as Yoroi a low ranking Oto ninja. "What do you want Yo-Tan are you trying to get yourself killed?"

The man smirked smugly. "You wouldn't dare if you did you'd be outed as a shinobi and banished from the village.

Tayuya shrugged. "I've been meaning for a change of scenery anyway."

Yoroi looked at her and flashed a kunai under his sleeve. "This is your final warning come with me now and Orochimaru-Sama may show leniency."

Tayuya scoffed. "Like I'd ever return to that creep tell him he can shove that kunai you know where." Tayuya took a bite of her sashimi before locking eyes with the man giving him a murderous glare, "This is your final warning.. leave now or I'll kill you where you stand, or sit... whatever shut up!"

The man nodded and turned to leave.

"This isn't over."

Tayuya smirked and yelled at the man ignoring the annoyed glances of the restaurant patrons.. "Blow your grandmother for me!" The man growled but continued out.

She sighed returning to her lunch.

_Same time - Forest near Tanzaku-Gai Provence_

Sasuke sat up cracking his neck and shoulders. He looked up at the sky and saw the afternoon sun burning high. "Damn it they let me oversleep!"

He hopped out of his bedroll and hastily changed. He sighed. He had spent all of yesterday training and Jiraiya had carried him back to camp.

He ran his hands through his long raven-locks, in the three months since Naruto's capture he hadn't cut it, he had vowed to himself not to cut it again until his brother lay dead at his feet.

He tossed on his blue high collar shirt, and black sandals, tying his headband around his forehead in a way that kept his bangs out of his face.

He stretched cracking his back.

"Jiraiya!"

The old man yawned wearily walking out of his tent in nothing but his boxers. "W-what kid I was trying to sleep I had a long night."

Sasuke scoffed.

"A long night drinking maybe."

Jiraiya pouted. 'Just like Naruto, no respect.. no wonder they were rivals.'

Sasuke glared at the man. "Are you gonna train me or am I gonna have to tell the bars nearby you've been shorting them money."

Jiraiya turned grabbing his pants and began to get dressed. "Whatever gaki go grab some breakfast I'll train you, just don't give me that look." Jiraiya shivered internally. 'It reminds me of Orochimaru.'

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and left to leave.

A minute later Kakashi awoke to Anko arms wrapped around his neck wearing nothing but a blanket. "Morning Kashi-Kun."

She kissed him on his neck and he shivered. "I have to go make sure Sasuke doesn't give Jiraiya an aneurysm."

Anko pouted.

"Are you sure I figured we could have a little fun."

He shook his head.

"Sorry Anko-Hime I have to go."

She nodded but stood up dropping the blanket and revealing her voluptuous body. She made sure to take a moment to pick up her clothes bending over to reveal her goods. "Fine go, I'll have fun by myself."

Kakashi cried internally,'Damn you!' -but turned to leave.

Sasuke arrived at a cafe on the outskirts of Tanzaku-Gai and entered ringing a bell for service.

"Welcome what can I get you today?" Sasuke ordered a glass of green-tea and some Onigiri. He sat down and waited for his mentors to arrive.

_Five minutes later - Akatsuki HQ_

Karasu finished his lunch and followed Itachi outside. He saw the valley where a stream stretched a far as the eye could see above the cliffs on either side of them were forests.

"Follow me Otouto." Karasu nodded and followed the man east down the stream. After about fifteen minutes of walking they arrived at a cliff face atop which lie a grassy hill dotted with trees.

Itachi vanished reappearing on top of the small cliff and Karasu climbed up after him. "Aniki you need to teach me how to do that!"

Itachi chuckled. "In due time Karasu-Kun." He looked around before spotting what he was looking for. "Come on." Itachi began to walk up the hill and Karasu followed closely behind.

They arrived at the crest of the hill and Karasu saw what Itachi had seen previously. A red-haired man sat on a giant stone writing on a scroll.

"Itachi-aniki, who is that?"

Itachi put a hand on his shoulder reassuring him. "That's Sasori an associate of mine he's gonna help you with your chakra control."

Karasu nodded. "Ah Okay."

Karasu walked up to the man and bowed.

"Greetings Sasori-San."

Sasori's eyebrow raised slightly. "So you learned some manners."

Karasu looked at him confused. "What?"

Sasori smirked. "Nothing pleasure to meet you Karasu."

Sasori bowed slightly before returning to his writing.

Itachi walked up and they nodded in acknowledgement at each other.

"Where's Deidara?"

Sasori sighed in annoyance. "The idiot went to buy some more explosive clay he went overboard on our last mission and ran out."

Itachi sighed. 'Typical of him.' "Karasu take a seat over there and continue practicing the leaf exercise stick with your thirty-three leaf limit once you can hold them for thirty minutes straight we can begin the next step."

Karasu nodded and left to grab some leaves.

Sasori's interest was piqued. "Thirty-three aren't you overdoing it, when I was his age I only did thirteen."

Itachi nodded. "He has large chakra reserves so he needs to have a higher level of control for jutsu to work properly."

Sasori nodded. "Ah he was an Uzumaki wasn't he that makes sense."

Itachi looked at the scroll. "What are you working on?"

Sasori smirked.

"The newest pieces in my collection." He channeled chakra into the scroll and two human-puppets popped out one with a black ponytail and six arms, the other a pair of conjoined twins with long blue-hair.

Itachi tried to hide his disgust and regretted asking immediately. "Weren't those Orochimaru's guards?"

Sasori nodded. "Yes I figured two birds, one stone I get powerful new puppets and get to stick it to that Snake-Bastard at the same time." Sasori sighed, "Although I was a little disappointed that I couldn't transfer their curse mark power, once they died it left their bodies… typical of the snake always one step ahead"

Itachi nodded trying to sound interested. "Yes, well that's a shame."

Sasori recalled the puppets sticking the scroll into his pocket.

Karasu returned and sat down. Sticking a leaf on his forehead he began placing others on his arms, neck, and shoulders. He closed his eyes and began expelling chakra. Eventually he fell into a state of deep meditation and focused on his chakra.

Itachi pulled out a silver stopwatch and began the time for thirty minutes.

"Now, we wait."

_Ten minutes later - Tanzaku-Gai_

Sasuke and co. finished their lunch and began to head for a nearby plain where they were training.

Kakashi reached for his favorite orange book only to realize Anko had pickpocketed it off of him. 'Damn that woman…'

He sighed and focused on the area around them.

"Jiraiya-Sama now that we've had Sasuke master the basics of chakra nature and chakra form maybe we should teach him some new jutsu."

Jiraiya nodded, as he responded, "That was the plan I have a slew of fire jutsu and I'm sure you have more lightning jutsu hopefully before the three years are up we can awaken his third affinity."

Kakashi nodded. "I'm planning on having him sign my dog contract."

Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah that's probably for the best I don't think he'd mesh well with my toads and I'd hate for Gamabunta to crush him out of annoyance."

Kakashi chuckled at the thought.

"That would be a lot of paperwork with Tsunade."

Sasuke ignored the conversation behind him instead thinking about today's regiment.

He stretched his shoulder blades, his muscles had doubled in size and he had grown about an inch and a half from nonstop rigorous training that Gai and Lee would wince at. Morning, Noon, and Night it's all he did only stopping to eat, sleep, or use the restroom.

Sasuke created a set of three shadow clones. The first thing he had done was request the jutsu to expedite his training. Though he couldn't create the hordes of clones Naruto once could, a three time boost to his training was still a colossal advantage.

He began warming up while Jiraiya and Kakashi discussed what to teach him today. He began sparring with his clones while being careful not to dispel them he didn't have the reserves to summon them if he kept destroying them.

After about fifteen minutes of sparring with them he dispelled one letting the knowledge reach the other two and repeated this process. By doing this both he and his clones would improve endlessly as he discovered holes in his style improving them thus creating new problems and fixing those.

After he finished the third clone off and soaked in the information Kakashi called him over, "Sasuke I'm going to let you sign my dog summoning contract. I just need you to promise me that you'll use them wisely and not endanger them more than is necessary."

Sasuke nodded.

"Of course sensei."

Kakashi's eye widened, that was one of two times Sasuke had ever called him that the other being after he'd learned the Chidori. Kakashi laid out the scroll and showed Sasuke what to do. Sasuke bit his thumb signing his name in his own blood before placing his bloody handprint above it.

"Now to summon them you make the tiger, hare, and ram seal then bite your finger, drawing some blood, and slam your hand on the ground."

Kakashi demonstrated summoning a small yellow dog with shifty eyes, "The secret to summoning them properly is to imagine them in another space and pull them out with your chakra it's the same principle as pulling a kunai from a scroll." Kakashi looked at him, "Oh and you'll have your own chosen partners so there's no telling what their personalities will be like."

Sasuke nodded and followed his example summoning a medium sized grey australian shepherd dog with a high swept mohawk, and a green bandanna around its neck, a small brown foxhound dog with a fauxhawk, yellow bandanna around its neck, and Yakuza shades, and a mean looking abnormally large black beauceron dog with a military style flat mohawk, a scar over it's right eye, and a red bandana around its neck.

"So you're Sasuke huh nice ta' meet ya, the name's Kachi." The grey dog offered him a paw and Sasuke shook it. The dog pointed at the brown foxhound who nodded cooly. "That's Katsu he talks too much," He pointed at the black beauceron, "And that's Kazan he never talks."

Sasuke bowed. "Greetings Kachi I look forward to working with you."

The dog nodded. "Yeah yeah just make sure to give us some treats every now and then."

Sasuke nodded.

"Peace!"

The dog gave him a salute before vanishing.

Kakashi chuckled.

"An interesting group to say the least."

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

_Back at the hill - Two minutes later_

Karasu was snapped out of his trance by the sound of the stopwatch beeping. He opened his eyes dropping the leaves to the ground.

Itachi clapped. "Well done Karasu now we can begin the next step tree climbing."

Karasu sweatdropped. "Tree climbing?"

Itachi nodded. "Without the use of your hands."

Karasu looked at him confused. "Aniki have you lost your grapes? That's impossible."

Itachi looked at him shrugging before thoughtlessly walking up a tree and sitting on the branch. "Nothing's impossible Karasu there are only things that are known and things yet to be accomplished."

Karasu's eyes widened. "Woah that's crazy! alright I'll try what do I do?"

Sasori chimed in polishing a jagged blade. "Expel Chakra from the soles of your feet, too little you'll fall off, too much and you'll fly off, you need to find the delicate balance between."

Itachi nodded in agreement. "What he said, get a running start and try to climb the tree."

Karasu nodded and ran at the tree expelling chakra he made it all the way up on his first try and sat down next to Itachi. "First try Karasu, well done."

He shrugged. "It just felt familiar, like I've done it a million times." Itachi smirked. 'That's because you have Naruto though I am impressed you adapted to the change in your chakra so quickly.'

Itachi hopped up.

"Well then on to phase three follow me."

Karasu hopped down from the branch and followed Itachi back to the stream.

_Iwagakure - Same Time_

Tayuya finished packing her few belongings and headed for the village gates. She wasn't afraid of Yoroi in the least and the longer she stayed in one place the more chance of her getting outed there was.

She signed all the appropriate paperwork handing the guards her fake I.D. and passport before walking out of the village. 'Where should I go.'

She ignored the nagging part of her brain that told her to return to Kusa, head to the base, and free Naruto. 'I can't.. he's probably dead.. besides I can't take on Orochimaru myself I couldn't even face Kabuto.'

She nodded.

"Yeah that's stupid."

But part of her wasn't sure. She had grown attached to the young blonde. There was something about him that attracted her to him.

"Ugh, what should I do?!" she groaned out while walking.

_Later that day_

Sasuke lay exhausted on the ground. He had been training with Kage Bunshin all day and his chakra reserves were drained. He let out a groan of exhaustion.

Kakashi walked over scooping him up into his arms. "Thank you Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded eye smiling. "What are sensei's for?" Sasuke passed out in Kakashi's arms a mix of chakra exhaustion and regular exhaustion overtaking him. Jiraiya had left hours earlier to head to town for a drink.

When they arrived at the campsite Kakashi put sasuke in his tent before checking if Anko was there, "Hime?"

Nothing, she must've left to grab some dango she had an addiction to the treat. He decided to head to town to meet up with her and grab something to eat. He arrived at the dango shop just in time to see her figure slip through the door. He crept through the door and snuck behind her placing a kiss on her neck.

She blushed bright red. For a woman who wore a fishnet shirt and shorts 24/7 she was surprisingly bashful in public.

"K-Kashi-kun not here not in front of all these people." He smirked, lightly nibbling on her ear, he whispered.

"Then give me my book."

She pouted but handed him the orange book, in the blink of an eye it vanished into his kunai pouch.

"Now, let's eat."

She smirked.

"Fine but you're paying."

_Back at the Akatsuki Hideout_

As the sun began to set Karasu finally managed to walk on water for the fifteen minute period. Itachi hopped down and motioned for him to follow him back to the base. Karasu waved at the red-haired man who grabbed his bag and prepared to leave.

"Goodbye Sasori-san I hope to see you again."

The man was surprised at what the kid said.

"Y-yeah night gaki."

He vanished amid a swirl of sand. Karasu followed Itachi back to the Hq and called it a night.

"Goodnight Aniki."

Itachi smiled.

"You did good today Karasu I'm proud of you."

The blonde boy blushed with pride rolling over to sleep.

Itachi pulled a book out, sitting on an alcove he began to read when the candle flickered slightly and a figure appeared before him.

"**Report."**

Itachi nodded. "He was able to master the three basic chakra exercises today."

Madara nodded. **"Well done Itachi keep up the good work and I'll let the boy continue to breathe."**

Itachi nodded.

"Goodbye Madara."

The man's red eye glinted and he vanished amid a swirl of chakra.

**X Chapter End X**

**A/N: Naruto's growth might seem a little slow right now but just be patient. He'll grow strong soon enough.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Daze**

**Chapter Seven (Beta'd by KarasuG)**

On a mission gone wrong, Naruto is kidnapped by Orochimaru, not wanting the Akatsuki to get their hands on the Kyuubi. What happens when the Akatsuki attack Oto and take Naruto? What if Naruto survives the unsealing process and has his memories wiped to in turn become a weapon for the Akatsuki? AU Story. NaruTayu.

**A/N: ****Ice Here! hope you enjoy the chapter, chapter eight will be up tomorrow!**

**DAZE C7**

Itachi awoke early, he started on his morning routine. He would first change clothing, wash his face, then head outside to meditate. Meditation was a habit he would never stop.

Ever since he's gone rogue it's helped keep him sane. After that, he would start making breakfast for himself and Narut- er Karasu, who would always wake to the smell of food.

"Good morning, aniki." mumbled out Karasu. Wiping his eyes, having barely woken up. He quickly sat down on the table when Itachi set the breakfast down.

"Good morning, Otouto." said Itachi. "Today we're going to be stepping up your training. So far all we've worked on were the basics. Now we're going to start developing your taijutsu, ninjutsu, and of course my favorite, genjutsu."

Karasu''s eyes widened, "Finally! I've been doing the same boring chakra control exercises for so long!"

Itachi smirked, about to tease Karasu like always, "Well if you didn't have such bad chakra control we could've started earlier. With the exercises I put you through you are now at least chunin level with chakra control if not better."

Karasu''s mouth widened into a smile. He loved being praised by his surrogate elder brother, Itachi. He wouldn't fail him, if he wanted to protect Itachi, he needed to get stronger. He knew Itachi was strong but there was always threats out there.

He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened to his elder brother.

_Iwagakure no Sato_

Tayuya was bored out of her mind. Her life has always been boring, but when a blondie decided to make his way into her's, life didn't seem so dull. She had acted like she hated the guy but she actually liked him.

With this realization she decided to take a chance.

She turned towards Kusa and began to trek towards the base where he was being held.

'Hang on Naruto you're stubborn and a fighter, I know you're alive I can feel it I'll be there soon.'

She tossed her flask on her hip and bag over her shoulder gripping a kunai in her hand she dashed in the direction of Kusa.

_Akatsuki base_

After they were done with breakfast Karasu and Itachi headed out to the hill where they had trained yesterday.

"Alright aniki teach me cool jutsu!"

Karasus' eyes lit up and he hopped up and down in excitement.

Itachi raised a finger sternly.

"Before that you have one more thing to learn a final chakra control skill that is vitally useful."

Karasu looked at him curious.

"What?"

"The ability to move objects with chakra strings."

Karasu turned to see Saori trudging up the hill obviously freshly awake as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Sasori-San!"

Karasu ran over giving the man a hug and he blushed pushing the kid off of him.

"Please don't touch me, Thank you"

Karasu nodded bashfully.

"Sorry."

Sasori pulled a kunai from his pocket and motioned the boy to watch him.

He tossed it into the air and began channeling chakra from his fingertips.

The next second the kunai was suspended in the air by thin blue chakra strings.

Karasu's eyes widened.

"Woah! That's awesome!"

Sasori nodded.

"It's essential for a puppet master, but it's a useful skill for any shinobi, with it you can change the trajectory of a weapon mid-flight, or catch an opponent off guard, really anything you put your mind to."

Karasu nodded.

"What do I do?"

Itachi walked over sitting under a tree an watching him.

'Looks like Sasori's got this.'

Itachi pulled out a thermos and began drinking some leftover tea from that morning.

Sasori had Naruto sit while he pulled out a small wooden marionette.

"I'm going to teach you the way I was taught it's different from the way regular shinobi learn but a superior method devised by the puppet corp."

He showed him the difference by first using typical chakra strings to manipulate the marionette it began to move though slightly shakily.

"Now with puppet strings."

Sasori shot a thinner more precise set of strings with a faint tinge of green and the marinette began to move much faster and without any resistance.

Karasu was impressed.

"What changed?"

Sasori smirked.

"A slight tinge of wind chakra was added to my strings."

Karasu nodded.

"But what if I don't have a wind affinity?"

Sasori shook his head smirking.

"Don't worry with enough work you can acquire an affinity to any element just like Sharingan No Kakashi , and a number of other talented individuals."

Karasu sighed in relief.

Itachi chimed in.

"That reminds me we need to test your affinities."

Itachi pulled out a tiny square of paper.

"What's that?"

Itachi smiled.

"Chakra paper when you channel chakra into it it reads your elemental affinity, here channel chakra into."

Karasu obliged and channeled his chakra into it.

It was split in two one side crumbling the other becoming wet.

"So your main affinity is wind, your secondary affinity is lightning, with a third slight affinity for water."

Itachi smirked.

'To be expected Naruto you got your father's affinities with your mothers powerful water affinity coming in third.'

Sasori's eyes widened slightly.

"W-wow to have three affinities when first tested that's nearly unheard of."

Karasu smiled brightly.

"Yes! I knew I was awesome!"

Sasori nodded .

'You're certainly something Uzumaki.'

He cleared his throat.

"Anyway I'm glad you have a wind affinity that will make this much easier."

He pulled out a slab of sandstone.

"In Suna the majority of shinobi have wind as their main affinity so we are experts at training it."

He pointed to the stone smirking.

"You need to cut this stone in half using only your wind chakra."

Karasu paled.

"That sounds challenging."

Sasori nodded.

"It took me two months it takes most people six."

Itachi put a reassuring hand on Karasu's shoulder.

"Karasu I have a jutsu to teach you to speed up your training I think you'll have an affinity for it."

Karasu jumped at the prospect.

"You're telling me I can get stronger faster sign me the hell up!"

Itachi nodded and showed him the seal.

"This is the shadow clone jutsu it takes a large amount of chakra so try not to overdo it."

Karasu smirked and made the sign channeling a large stream of chakra summoning fifty clones and earning a shocked stare from the two shinobi.

Sasori looked at him in awe.

"To think a child so young could create fifty shadow clones with ease."

Itachi on the other hand was surprised he could still summon that many after the extraction, his Uzumaki heritage really gave him a lot.

'With the Kyuubi he could summon thousands but if he keeps up his training by the time he's an adult he may be able to do that with his own chakra.'

Itachi turned to the army of clones.

"Now have all of your clones train with you when you dispel them the knowledge they acquire will return to you as well as the others but don't dispel them all at once it will fry your brain."

Karasu nodded gulping.

"H-hai Aniki."

The clones all grabbed rocks and leaves from the trees, and shore and began trying to split them while the real Karasu worked on the sandstone Sasori had given him.

After about five minutes one of the clones made the tinies knick in a rock.

Karasu dispelled it passing the knowledge to the other clones and himself.

Ten minutes later another clone managed to split a quarter of a leaf.

Karasu dispelled that one and fifteen minutes after two clones successfully split a rock and leaf at the same time.

He dispelled them both and all the other clones succeeded soon after.

He dispelled them all one by one then began to use the knowledge he acquired to split the sandstone though it was harder than the other two combined.

Itachi and Sasori were impressed he had succeeded so fast though he began to struggle on the sandstone.

Finally after another thirty minutes he managed to split it in half and raised it above his head in victory.

"Yes Karasu King Of The Pirates wins again!"

He jumped pumping his fist in the air.

Itachi nodded in pride.

"One hour Karasu? well done, well Sasori?"

Sasori smirked.

"This gaki is something else."

Sasori yawned.

"Well I suppose we should begin the next step."

He took Karasu's hands and channeled chakra into them giving him a feel for the flow.

"That's what regular chakra strings feel like go ahead and move the marionette."

Karasu nodded and did as he said moving it with some shakiness.

"Well done for a first try."

He cleared his throat.

"Now try to make them thinner and put a tinge of wind into them."

Karasu obliged and created thing slightly green strings moving the puppet it moved much faster, smoother than before though still not on par with Sasori's.

"Good now keep practicing this on your own time it will be useful one day."

Sasori stood up.

"Well Itachi he has chakra nature down shall we begin showing him manipulation of chakra form."

Itachi nodded.

"Well Karasu let's begin."

_Kusa later that day_

Tayuya arrived at the outskirts of the forest, except... there was no forest, only wreckage as far as the eye could see.

She ran to the area where the base should be and summoned her Oni with her flute having them toss the rubble aside to reveal the hideout entrance.

She ran inside and cast a fire jutsu lighting the torches which had gone out.

The first thing she noticed was the smell of mustiness from three months of vacancy combined with the stench of death.

She grabbed a torch and began navigating the hallways.

Arriving at the main prison block she saw the long decayed corpses of the dead Oto ninja.

At this point she panicked.

'Please don't let Naruto be here!'

She ran to the end of the hall where Naruto's lone cell was and shined her torch inside.

To her relief it was empty although now she didn't know where he was.

She was preparing to leave when something caught her eye.

She looked back into the cell and carved into the wall with crude claw like marks was a message.

'Tayuya if you're reading this I am alive.. Please.. Find me - Dickless-Kun'

Below the message was a little chibi of Naruto with fox ears and a smile.

She smiled melancholically wiping a tear of relief from her eye.

She saw a blue Konoha headband on the ground and picked it up pocketing it.

"I will, I promise."

She turned around and left for the exit.

_Tanzaku-Gai_

Sasuke hadn't slept well the night prior.

Kakashi and Anko had been going at it like rabbits, and Jiraiya had been hastily scribbling notes for his next book, Icha Icha: Kakumei. (Make Out Paradise: Revolution)

After a groggy breakfast and an awkward apology Sasuke and Kakashi had left for the field where they would train.

Sasuke tried to summon his usual three clones although he felt stronger and six ended up appearing.

Kakashi smirked.

"Looks like all the training has stretched your chakra coils."

Sasuke smiled darkly picking up a rock as his mangekyou sharingan flared to life.

"Good more chakra to kill my brother."

As he said that his hand flashed with lightning as he closed his fist crushing the rock into dust.

Kakashi's eye widened in shock.

"Sasuke, you've awakened your mangekyou how, when!?"

Sasuke nodded.

"When Naruto "died"."

Kakashi looked somber.

"I'm sorry I know what it feels like that pain."

He pulled up his headband showing Sasuke his sharingan for a split second it turned into a windmill pattern before returning.

Sasuke nodded.

"I see… I'm sorry sensei."

_Grassy Hill_

Back at the hill Karasu had been training to change the shape of his chakra for hours.

He growled in frustration.

In the three plus hours he had been training he had only made the tiniest of steps.

Itachi looked at him for a second before recalling their encounter in Tanzaku-Gai Naruto had tried to use a Rasengan but Kisame had blocked it with his blade.

Itachi vaguely recalled how Naruto had needed a clone to spin the chakra while he shaped it.

"Karasu, come her I'll teach you a jutsu that will help you learn chakra form."

Itachi had always been a prodigy, he had seen Minato use it on multiple occasions with his sharingan active, and had managed to copy Kakashi's Raikiri with his sharingan, which was based from it so he was confident he could learn it.

Itachi piecing together what he had seen and heard formed an orb of chakra in his hand and began spinning it.

Karasu's eyes widened as he saw the blue orb of violently rotating chakra.

"This is the Rasengan an A-Rank jutsu created by the Yondaime Hokage it utilizes change in chakra form if you can master it I'm certain you'll be able to learn advanced chakra form from there."

Itachi turned to Sasori.

"Sasori-San I need you to go to town and grab some supplies."

He walked over and whispered into his ear.

Sasori nodded and left.

A few minutes later he returned with a cloth bag full of balloons and rubber balls.

Sasori went to go fill some of the balloons with water, filling some others up with wind jutsu.

Itachi turned to Karasu.

"First, you need to pop a water balloon using only your chakra by spinning it to fill the balloon with a chakra orb."

He tossed Karasu a water balloon and motioned his clones to go grab some more before sitting under a tree and watching.

After about fifteen minutes Karasu ran over proudly displaying his work.

"Done!"

Itachi nodded.

"Good, now you need to pop a balloon without water."

He waved the boy off who pouted before running to grab some more balloons.

Karasu dispelled a clone letting the rest soak up his knowledge then began to work on the balloon.

He struggled managing to make it warp after about fifteen minutes finally after another thirty minutes he managed to burst a hole in the balloon.

Itachi smiled.

"Well done Karasu now you need to pop a rubber ball come here first, I have something that should help you."

Karasu ran over and Itachi pulled a marker from his pouch drawing a leaf symbol on his hand.

"Focus on the center it spirals outward from the right this is because you have a right rotation."

Karasu took a second to stare at his hand before his eyes flash with understanding and ran off to pop the ball.

To Itachi and Sasori's utter shock he managed to pop the ball on his first attempt continuing to hold the orb of chakra in hand.

He dispelled all his clones and smirked.

"I think I got it."

Itachi nodded and stood up.

Karasu released the rasengan and walked over to him.

"Now what Itachi-aniki?"

Itachi waved Sasori over and Sasori showed him some hand signs.

"Now that you know a spherical chakra form I have a jutsu you can use."

Sasori channeled wind chakra and pushed his palm forward a spiral of wind shooting out and slamming into a set of tree's knocking them back.

"**Wind Style: Gale Palm!"**

"Now you try."

Karasu made the hand signs and channeled wind chakra following his example.

He pushed his palm forward at a boulder and a spiral of wind shot out smashing the boulder to pieces.

"Woah, that's-that's Sofuckingcool!"

He jumped in excitement.

"Show me more!"

Sasori shook his head.

"You need to rest your chakra has been depleted too much today and you haven't noticed due to the adrenalin."

Karasu tried to protest but Sasori counted down from three with his hands and Karasu fell forward unconscious.

Sasori caught him handing him off to Itachi.

"This gaki's got potential take care of him."

Itachi nodded smirking.

"Are you smiling Sasori-San?"

Sasori turned away from the man.

"Ridiculous see you tomorrow Itachi."

He vanished amid a swirl of sand.

**X Chapter End X**


	8. Chapter 8

**Daze**

**Chapter Eight (**Co-Written with KarasuG)

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long I've had a lot going on in my personal life I should be uploading semi weekly now.**

**Thank you for your patience, and thanks to KarasuG for helping with the idea and beta'ing the first eight chapters I'll try to carry our baby to greatness.**

**Sorry for the shorter chapter,**

**I had to take drastic measures to make sure it was up this week unfortunately, that meant cutting it down a bit I'll make it up with a surprise I have planned, until then enjoy!**

Three weeks later Karasu had learned two more wind jutsu from, Sasori.

Wind Style: Wind Whip, and Wind Style: Wind Blade.

And three jutsu from Itachi.

He had managed to awaken his water affinity though it was weak but he couldn't quite use lightning yet.

The only water jutsu Itachi had managed to teach him was The Water Dragon Jutsu, though he also taught him The Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu, and The Shunshin Jutsu.

Along with that he had practiced his change in chakra form, chakra strings, and Rasengan.

In between these Itachi taught him Taijutsu and the fundamentals of Genjutsu mainly escaping from it.

Itachi decided he was ready to go on a mission.

Karasu hadn't cut his hair since he had woken up from the coma and Itachi said it looked better long so he kept growing it.

'He looks just like Minato.'

Itachi had long since burned the "kill me orange" jumpsuit while "Karasu" was in a coma.

Instead he now wore black ANBU style pants, long blue sandals, blue and orange wristbands, an ash colored tank top, and a white hoodie with a yellow Otsutsuki clan symbol on the back, and blue chevron pattern collar, sleeves, and zipper over it,

Around his neck he wore an orange Konoha Hitai-Ate with a slash through the middle.

Itachi had explained to him that he was a rogue chunin from Konoha who had defected after he was falsely accused of killing a council member.

They had a kill on sight policy so it was vital that he didn't let any Konoha shinobi see his face.

With that in mind he handed Karasu an ANBU style white crow mask with a yellow transparent crescent moon on the forehead, and blue transparent stripes under the eye holes, and around the beak.

Karasu nodded and took the mask.

"Itachi-Aniki you were from Konoha too right?"

He nodded.

"Is that why you took me in?"

Itachi shook his head.

"Then why?"

Itachi looked somberly.

"You remind me of my brother."

Karasu smiled sadly.

xXx

Kusa base three months earlier

xXx

Tayuya left the ruin just as a massive shockwave struck it collapsing the entrance.

"Yoroi huh, too pussy to fight me alone."

Yoroi smirked with him were twenty or so Oto ninja with sound weapons on their arms.

Yoroi twirled a kunai.

"Sorry Tayuya-_Chan_ only a fool fights fair."

He pointed the kunai at her the men readying their gauntlets.

"Either come with us or we'll kill you where you stand."

Tayuya smirked her curse mark flaring up.

"You think you weak bastards can kill me.

She put her hand behind her back subtly grabbing her flute and made a single handseal.

Channeling wind chakra into it she began making notes with her hand the wind playing the flute for her.

The men all froze in place as the haunting melody began to play.

Her hair began to grow turning pink with white flower-like horns as her skin turned a muddy brown her eyes turning a sick wine color.

She spoke her voice dripping with murderous intent as she pulled her flute up to her lips.

"**Die you scum slowly and in pain!"**

Three white ghost-like creatures with white razor sharp fang lined maws shot out of her flute.

They flew into the men and began to eat through their chests entering their bodies and tearing them apart from the inside.

As they screamed in agony they made a cacophonous noise less like a human more like a dying animal echoing through the forest.

xXx

Akatsuki base

xXx

Karasu fixed his mask to his face grabbing his pouches and a small tanto which he strapped to his back.

He wasn't formally trained in kenjutsu yet as Kisame was on a mission, but Itachi said it would come in handy.

"Itachi-aniki when do I get a badass cloak?"

Itachi chuckled.

"You don't you're not a member only an accomplice."

Karasu pouted.

"Fine."

Itachi tossed his cloak on and motioned Karasu to follow him.

Karasu gripped his tanto handle nervously making sure it was on properly, before following Itachi out.

xXx

Tanzaku-Gai

xXx

Jiraiya sat at a picnic table writing in a scroll today was the last day they'd spend in Tanzaku-Gai.

They were travelling to The land of water to meet an old friend of Jiraiya's who agreed to train Sasuke in kenjutsu as long as he proved talented.

Sasuke was in the field testing his Amaterasu on Kakashi's shadow clones.

Though they were very careful not to overuse it lest Sasuke go blind.

Sasuke breathed heavily his chakra exhausted and his eye burning.

Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's call it a day."

Sasuke nodded with a hnn leaving for the nearby bathhouse.

xXx

Karasu and Itachi walked through the forest bordering the hq when they ran into a familiar red-haired figure.

"Sasori-San."

He nodded.

"Karasu-Kun."

Sasori turned to itachi.

"What's the mission?"

Itachi checked a scroll.

"We have to assassinate a water councilor."

Sasori smirked.

"That's all, I expected a challenge."

Itachi gave him a stern sigh.

"Careful Sasori you get cocky and Deidara won't let you live it down."

Sasori paled at the thought of his blonde partner having something to hold over him.

"Y-Yeah you're right my bad."

Itachi nodded.

"Let's get going."

X x X

Tanzaku Gai

Sasuke followed the older men down the dirt road leading toward the land of water.

Anko let out a bored sigh as she tugged at Kakashi's shirt sleeve like a little kid.

"Kashi-Kun I'm bored when will we get to blow shit up."

He chuckled.

"I'm not sure Anko-Chan someone will be dumb enough to mess with us it's just a matter of time."

She yawned.

"I wish I could sleep while walking, you really wore me out."

He blushed under his mask coughing and adjusting his shirt collar.

"Yes well erm- I mean."

She laughed.

"I'm just messing with you."

Kakashi cleared his throat and pulled out his favorite orange book reading it as they walked silently.

After a couple hours of walking they arrived at a waystation

The old man walked out and smiled genially.

"Well hello there could I interest you in some food, or drink?"

Jiraiya shrugged.

"When life gives you lemons."

He followed the old man into the tiny diner and ordered a tea.

The rest of the crew sat around him and ordered some food and drinks.

Sasuke let out a groan of pain grabbing his shoulder and arm.

Kakashi looked at him worriedly.

"You've been overdoing it with your training Sasuke you'll wreck your body if you don't dial it back."

Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm fine."

xXx xXx xXx

Karasu followed Itachi, and Sasori through the forest.

The warped trees bent around them as they walked the thick mist and faint light giving it an otherworldly appearance.

They passed under a tunnel of wood and leaves exiting to a cliff side overlooking an even larger forest.

Karasu's eyes widened in amazement.

"That's a big fucking forest!"

Itachi nodded.

"The sea of leaves the bridge between Hi No Kuni and Mizu No Kuni."

Sasori smirked.

"I've gathered a good chunk of my collection here."

Karasu looked at him confused.

"You mean you used the trees to build puppets?"

He chuckled.

"Sure the trees."

Itachi looked down in disgust but hid his emotions beneath his cloak.

"Let's keep moving."

xXx xXx xXx

Tayuya lay amongst the wreckage sweaty and exhausted.

She had used more chakra then she had planned and passed her limit.

"Damn I can't believe I wasted so much chakra on this garbage."

She shakily got to her feet.

"Well I think it's safe to assume Dickless isn't here."

She let out a sigh.

'Why do I even give a fuck.'

She shook this thought off and headed for the nearby town to begin her search.

xXx xXx xXx

Back at the leaf village the rookies were out for a day of food and games.

The chunin exams which was held every six months had come again and they had all attended.

Neji, Lee, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata had passed.

Ino, Choji, Kiba, and Shino had barely missed the requirements much to their chagrin.

Still half of the rookies being promoted to chunin was cause for celebration.

Along with them was Temari, now, also a Chunin, who claimed she was there on a mission.

Her brother's Gaara, and Kankuro were with her but weren't comfortable in large groups and opted to look around the village instead.

Temari sat next to Shikamaru ignoring the whispers, and giggles of Ino, and Tenten.

Kiba took the initiative raising a glass of sparkling grape juice.

"To Naruto!"

The rest of the rookies echoed him.

"Let's do our best for him."

Kiba sat down petting Akamaru who yipped happily.

Hinata and Shino sat on either side of him eating happily.

Akamaru hopped up from Kiba's lap hopping into Hinata's and laying down.

Kiba smiled.

"Looks like he likes you Hinata-chan."

She nodded blushing at the chan suffix.

Shino looked down silently seemingly deep in thought.

Kiba snaked his hand over grabbing Hinata's hand she jumped as expected but didn't pull away.

Kiba smiled staring at his crush.

'Maybe Naruto being gone can lead to some good.'

xXx xXx xXx

Karasu sneezed rubbing his cheek.

"Itachi-aniki are you talking about me up there?"

Itachi shook his head.

"No Karasu-chan."

Karasu shrugged must've been the pollen.

Itachi scouted from the tree branch catching sight of Sasori's signal.

"Sasori's agent had deactivated the detection barriers let's go Karasu we have a fifteen minute window."

Karasu nodded following his surrogate brother turned leader down the cliff face and into the forest below.

xXx xXx xXx

Fifteen minute later Karasu and Itachi along with Sasori arrived at the edge of the forest.

Karasu was breathing heavily and leaning on Itachi for support.

He didn't have the skill they did yet so he had to rely on pure athleticism instead of teleportation.

As they left the forest edge Karasu saw a set of seals glow red indicating the barrier reactivated behind them.

Sasori let out a chuckle.

"That was close Karasu-kun had you been a second slower we would've been dogpiled by ANBU."

Karasu paled slightly.

"S-sorry."

Sasori waved him off putting a scroll in his robe.

"Let's go we're almost at the courtyard."

Sasori walked ahead writing on a scroll and checking a device on his wrist.

Itachi motioned to Karasu to draw his tanto as the complex came into view just ahead.

Karasu obliged adjusting his mask and steeled his nerves.

Itachi put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You've got this aniki just help Sasori handle the guards I'll deal with the councilor."

Karasu nodded.

"Yes niisan."

Itachi turned to Sasori who nodded.

"Let's do this."

xXx xXx xXx

Sasuke and Kakashi sat across from each other a fire in between them.

Jiraiya was roasting smores and weenies while Anko sat off to the side drinking a bottle of sake.

Sasuke let out a sigh cracking his neck and shoulders.

"Geez Kakashi you didn't pull your punches today."

Kakashi chuckled.

"Well Sasuke now that you have Mangekyou I have to make sure you're ready."

Sasuke responded with a hnn staring at the fire deep in thought.

Kakashi also stared at the fire remembering his time in ANBU as the moon faintly illuminated the grasslands.

X CHAPTER END X

**A/N: There it is chapter eight!**

**Sorry it took so long it's just me writing now so it's gonna take more time but I'll try to publish at least bi-weekly,**

**in the meantime check out some of my other stories they might be half as good as this one XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Daze

Chapter Nine

**A/N: Ice here hope you guys enjoy this weeks story I'm having a bad case of writer's block acm but I'll fight through it for you guys!**

xXx xXx xXx

Karasu followed the Akatsuki members to the perimeter gate.

There was a large stone wall surrounding the compound with four guards outside the gate two inside, and countless others patrolling the area.

The head guards were two men one shorter and large, with long black hair and a bushy beard and with deep black eyes.

The other was tall and lanky with long blond hair and black eyes.

They both held spears and watched the area lazily giving off a shady vibe.

They waited for another guard to pass before resuming their lazing.

The blond guard cleared his throat and turned to the brunette resuming their talk.

They talked for a few minutes about something asinine.

The blond gestured and they both began to laugh.

Itachi motioned for them to stay put and they waited as the evening sun gave way to dusk and the minor guards began to switch.

Itachi nodded to Sasori and they struck.

Itachi turned to Karasu.

"Formation B!"

The boy nodded and as Sasori rushed the gate they each hopped to opposing walls.

Itachi and Karasu made handsigns and Itachi shot a set of fire shuriken which Karasu grabbed with a palm of green wind chakra igniting them and causing a massive explosion.

The guards directed their attention to the sound and Sasori wrapped chakra strings around their necks snapping them and using the men as puppets to kill the other guards.

Itachi gave Karasu a nod vanishing to deal with the Daimyou while Karasu jumped down from the wall joining Sasori in the frey.

As reinforcements arrived and managed to mutilate the head guards beyond use Sasori groaned in annoyance and pulled a scroll from his cloak.

While Karasu battled the guards Sasori unfurled the scroll and bit his thumb.

"Karasu-kun keep them occupied this'll take a second."

Karasu gritted his teeth nodding to the man while keeping his attention on the guards.

Karasu managed to parry two blade swipes from two guards ducking and slicing their throats they fell back on the ground still.

He narrowly dodged a strike from a long ono kicking the wooden handle and sending the man back into a stone wall.

He took a moment to breathe when he heard the sound of a bell whoosh by his ear.

He dodged a strike from a kanabo slicing at the man who hopped back and parried the blade.

"Pfft, you're just a child and here I expected a challenge."

The man ran his fingers through his long grey hair which was tied in a bun his storm grey eyes glowed with years of battle experience.

"Do you know who I am gaki, I am Hotaru first disciple of Mifune and head of the water daimyos personal guard."

He chuckled twirling his kanabo as his blue and green scale armor glinted in the moonlight.

"You thugs picked a horrible time to attack this compound the daimyo is here on personal business and all eyes are on this compound."

He lunged forward in an instant smacking the tanto out of Karasu's hand and sweeping his legs.

Karasu rolled backwards on his shoulders rising to a crouched position but in an instant the man was upon him with a straight strike aimed for his throat.

"It's over!"

Karasu paled he couldn't react in time and the studded staff would cave in his throat.

He was saved by a sudden ripping in the air as the man hopped away a golden arrow shooting past him.

The man grunted in annoyance turning his attention to the source of the projectile.

Sasori smirked two purple robed puppets standing before him.

"Behold, my newest additions, Kumo, and Tsuin!" (Spider, and Twin)

Karasu recognized them as the puppets Sasori had been working on the week prior though there was a second level of familiarity buried deep in his mind.

They were wearing bluish purple sleeveless v-necked robes with purple rope obi's around their waist and wooden geta sandals.

The six armed puppet had a corpse smile and was wielding a bow of strange gold material.

The conjoined blue haired one looked annoyed and charged the man with a series of spinning punches and kicks.

The ronin grunted narrowly dodging the strikes and countering with a spinning strike from his staff which caused the puppet to jump away.

"If you think I'll be bested by some two bit hunks of wood think again!"

He pulled the helmet on his back on pulling the visor down he began to channel chakra into his staff which lit aflame.

The white plumage on his yellow and green helmet flowed in the wind as he got into a fighting stance his legs bent and spread apart his body turned sideways.

"Come at me weaklings!"

Karasu was startled as he felt Sasori attach chakra string to him but nodded silently.

Standing up Karasu charged in channeling wind chakra into his tanto he fought the man alongside the puppet as the second one fired a volley of arrows.

The arrows bounced harmlessly off the man's armour but interrupted his movements buying the combatants precious seconds to avoid strikes.

This back and forth continued for several minutes as the ronin began to wonder why his reinforcements hadn't arrived.

Sasori smirked.

"You're wondering where your men are right?"

Sasori chuckled darkly seamlessly continuing his finger motions as he spoke.

"Itachi has already neutralized them and is currently dealing with the councilor."

The man's eyes widened and he growled.

"A diversion!"

He turned his attention to the castle catching a strike from the puppet which knocked his helmet off.

"It's not wise to lose focus in battle surely a great warrior such as yourself should already know that."

Hotaru nodded chuckling.

"You're right how foolish of me, allow me to finish things before I deal with your accomplice."

He growled in rage slamming his staff towards Karasu who couldn't react in time as he had suddenly shifted his movement away from the puppet.

"Die and give way to order!"

Sasori paled and had to make a split second decision sacrifice his puppet or let Karasu die.

He groaned in displeasure but moved the puppet into the path of the attack a massive hole was blown in its chest cavity sending scrolls and canisters flying everywhere.

Karasu smirked his eyes widening in realization.

They glew with mischief as he saw an opportunity.

Slashing his blade at the man's staff the man looked at him with a mix of shock and annoyance.

"You stupid gaki your wind is going to ignite my flames and blow us both to hell!"

Karasu nodded.

"I'll live... probably!"

He continued his strike and Sasori acted quick moving his strings to pull Karasu away and knock the man away with the puppet.

The puppet was completely destroyed shards of wood and metal flying everywhere as Karasu's jacket was encased in a bevy of flames.

He fell to the ground tumbling for a few feet and tossed his jacket off rolling to snuff the embers which had spread to his pants.

Hotaru, on the other hand, had been hit by the full force of the explosion his left arm and right leg were blown off by the shockwave.

He was tossed into a wall breaking through it his armor shattering and falling off of him in pieces as the rubble crushed his torso and limbs.

He screamed in agony writhing on the ground as flames consumed the left side of his face.

At that moment Itachi crashed through a window slipping a scroll into his pocket he dashed towards them.

"We need to go, now!"

Karasu obliged chasing after the man.

Sasori lingered a moment sealing the remnants of his puppet and taking off after them.

As they ran they heard the water daimyo and his guards give chase.

They made it to the edge of the woods where Sasori had his mole activate a trap.

As they entered the forest the seal around it activated it's recognition seals deactivated so that two of the guards were incinerated by the barrier.

As the guards worked on deactivating the barrier this bought the shinobi enough time to make it to the edge of the forest where Sasori could reverse summon them back to a puppet he had placed in the base.

They arrived at the base out of breath as Itachi clutched his face his eyes leaking blood.

Karasu looked at him concerned.

"Aniki are you okay!?"

Itachi nodded wakly coughing.

"Yes it took more chakra to cast genjutsu on the guards then I thought it would."

Sasori looked sadly at the scroll which contained his ruined puppet.

"Karasu that was foolish don't do something like that again, all that work…"

He sighed.

Karasu scratched his hair bashfully.

"Sorry Sasori-san."

Sasori looked at Itachi.

"You two need to rest I'll deliver the body to Kakuzu."

Itachi nodded and handed the scroll to the man.

"Thank you Sasori."

Sasori shrugged and left for the nearby trading post where Kakuzu was waiting.

xXx xXx xXx

Six months later.

At the same time in a rural town in the land of water Jiraiya and co. had stopped to rest.

Kakashi had realized the strain the Mangekyo had put on Sasuke and declared it off limits unless it was a life or death situation.

Sasuke had been against the idea but begrudgingly agreed when his vision began to blur.

Jiraiya had managed to teach him how to use Needle jizo now that his hair had grown to a reasonable length, (Think Post Shippuden)

and oil to amplify his fire jutsu,

him and Kakashi had also managed to awaken Sasuke's third doton affinity.

They had taught him the mud wall, dark swamp (though a weak version), and headhunter jutsu's.

They were currently working on awakening his fourth Suiton affinity but even for a prodigy he was still just a high chunin level, low jonin level ninja.

Anko had immunized him to several poisons by subjecting him to them, she had also taught him striking shadow snakes and let him sign the snake contract.

Jiraiya, and Kakashi were unsure if he would be able to as he had already signed the dog scroll but it worked. (In shippuden he had the snake and hawk contract.)

He had familiarized himself with his summons and began running exercises on how they could work in conjunction with each other.

It had been a little over a year since Naruto's death.

Sasuke was fourteen now quite bulky in muscle and had continued to grow in height now standing just under Kakashi's height at 5'6-5'7 (Think final round Sasuke, mixed with Cell saga Trunks)

Kakashi had continued to spar with him on a regular basis noting his improvement and it had gotten to a point where he now had to use his sharingan and would work up a sweat fighting him.

He was confident he could win a deathmatch nine times out of ten but that tenth one was iffy.

Kakashi smiled and chuckled that his student being able to kill him was a good thing.

He saw a dango shop and gestured to the others.

"Let's stop here."

xXx xXx xXx

Back at the leaf village.

The chunin exams came again the rest of the rookies passed and another round of celebrations were in order.

This time they decided to throw a beach party.

They also invited the sand trio who were here helping with the exams, their senseis, and a friend of Ino's from the academy.

She was a pretty purple haired girl with a calm persona, and bad attitude named Oltier.

She wore a black and blue kimono with a white hitai-ate holding back her hair.

She was rude and liked to make fun of people with the exception of Ino, and to a lesser extent Sakura.

Her and Temari quickly came to blows and were broken up by Ino who decided to reveal her grand idea.

"Let's go swimming!"

The other girls chimed with agreement wanting to end the scuffle.

They left to change into swimsuits while the boys continued to chat and Gai and Lee toiled away at the grill.

A few minutes later and most of the boys with the exception of Shino, Gaara, and Kankuro, felt their jaws drop.

The girls who had grown in the last year were rocking brand new stylish bikinis which they had bought the week prior.

Even Shikamaru, and Neji hid uncharacteristic blushes as they respectively saw Temari in her green and black striped one piece,

and Tenten in her red and yellow chinese themed two piece.

The girls blushed at the attention and Rock Lee ran over giving Tenten a thumbs up.

"Yosh you're youth is ablaze in your new swimsuit Tenten!"

She smiled.

"Are you saying I look good?"

He nodded.

"Your abs and muscles are looking quite strong!"

Tenten sweatdropped as Gai smacked Lee in the back of the head.

"You fool you are supposed to compliment he womanly charms not her physical prowess!"

Lee nodded writing quickly on a notepad as comical tear streams ran down his face.

Neji facepalmed stepping over to Tenten and smiling slightly.

"You look beautiful Tenten."

She blushed thanking him and smiled.

"Let's go swimming!"

He went to protest but she grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the water.

Shikamaru sighed.

"How troublesome."

Temari smirked drawing his attention.

"I'm gonna go tan on the beach can you help me apply sunscreen to my back."

Shikamaru sighed but she grabbed him by the ear and pulled him along.

Kiba approached Hinata who hid timidly behind the crowd.

She was wearing an elegant blue one piece with chibi Akamarus on it.

Kiba chuckled when he saw this but walked over to his crush and offered her a hand.

"Hey Hinata let's go swimming!"

She nodded smiling shyly but took his hand.

"H-hai."

Gaara, Kankuro, and Shino stood awkwardly snacking on food.

Choji tried to make small talk but aside from half hearted mmhmm from Kankuro it was dead air.

Annoyed by this static Ino, Sakura, and Oltier went over to pull them into the fun.

Ino smirked grabbing Choji, and Kankuro by their ears and pulling them to the water.

Sakura took Shino's arm pulling him with her to sit on the beach.

Oltier awkwardly offered a hand to Gaara.

"Do you want to go swimming?"

He looked embarrassed.

"I don't know how."

She smiled softly.

"It's fine I'll teach you."

He blushed and went along with her.

Lee and Gai adjusted their red headbands tossing meat into the air and tenderizing it with nunchaku.

Kurenai and Asuma sat curled up on a beach towel drinking sake and reading a book together.

Tsunade sat with an old friend playing shogi and watching the rookies with interest.

The old man chuckled.

"This new generation is really something eh Tsunade-hime."

She nodded.

"They're all already great shinobi, with them guarding the will of fire the future is warm, and bright."

The man nodded in agreement moving his game piece.

"I win again."

Tsunade growled.

"You cheated you geezer!"

He smirked his brown eyes glinting with mischief.

X CHAPTER END X

**A/N:** For anyone confused about the timeline it's been a year and three weeks since Naruto "died" the rookies are fourteen Kankuro is fifteen, and Temari is sixteen


	10. Chapter 10

Daze

Chapter Ten

**A/N: Ice here here's chapter ten I'll try to keep up the momentum but I have serious depression and writing is a lot of work XD**

**Also I know most of the jinchuriki were captured by this point but in my story most of them haven't been so it's a bit of an AU in that regard.**

xXx xXx xXx

Karasu sat up cracking his back he pulled his long blond hair out of his face his cerulean eyes glinting in the dark room.

He tied his hair up in a ponytail and parted the bangs to either side of his face.

He stared at the sleeping form of his brother figure.

Standing up he did his morning stretches and pulled on a grey tank top.

Walking to the nearby well spring he splashed his face with water.

In the last six months he had continued to grow his hair out and it was getting close to Itachi's in length.

He had grown taller and his muscles were lean and firm.

He had grown proficient with his futon nature, and suiton nature, and was learning raiton from Kakuzu.

He had also learned kenjutsu from Kisame, and puppetry from Sasori.

Now he had two puppets of his own which he had acquired during a mission Nīna which specialized in ocular genjutsu, and Mika who was loaded with various surprises.

Sasori had given him immunity to several poisons and he had learned to use paper shuriken, and explosives from Konan, and Deidara.

Hidan had tried to convert him to Jashinism but Itachi had shut that down promptly.

After four months and several missions Karasu had finally been allowed to meet Pain, the man felt... familiar.

Karasu was growing impatient.

He had grown in power, wisdom, and physically but he was still a teenager.

He desperately wanted to become a full member and prove himself there was an opening with Orochimaru gone but Pain said he wasn't ready.

Two months later after recommendation from Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara Pain agreed to give him a test.

He would accompany Itachi, and Kisame to capture Yagura the three tails jinchuriki.

If he survived and the mission was successful they would make him a full member and Konan would be his partner.

(The logic being, Itachi-Kisame, Sasori-Deidara, Hidan-Kakuzu,

Pain is the leader, Obito is a secret, and Zetsu doesn't fight,

So that would leave Konan as the only regular member with no partner.)

Karasu agreed eager to prove his worth.

But that was still a month away.

He wanted to stretch his wings and he knew Itachi wouldn't approve so he watched the man for a week memorizing his schedule.

He also snuck into the HQ and made copies of the maps memorizing the location of the base so he could find his way back.

That led to this day Itachi was soundly asleep and Karasu managed to unlock the seal to the base.

Sneaking out he decided to head towards Kumo and spend a week in the bordering villages.

First was Chōwa Une a rural town at the border of Kusa and Kumo.

It took him a little under half a day to travel through Kusa and arrive at the village since he left before dawn he made it there midday.

All he could remember prior to his awakening in the HQ was his very early childhood living in a rundown apartment in Konoha and vague blurry memories of the village.

So his frame of reference was all wilderness, caves, and compounds.

This was the first village he had been to and it was refreshing to see people and restaurants.

He counted his Ryo which he had earned from his work for the Akatsuki.

He wasn't sure how much he had as he had no frame of reference so he went to the nearest Takoyaki stand and grabbed the attention of the old man who was running it.

"Excuse me, oji-san how much can I get for 50,000,000 Ryo?"

(An S rank mission pays on average 1,000,000 Ryo,

Asuma had a bounty of 35,000,000 Ryo,

assuming the Akatsuki takes out Jonin, and Lords they would make at least 35,000,000 Ryo per assassination,

meaning for his various kills Naruto got paid the price of one and a half so he actually got screwed by Kakuzu the greedy bastard

Still, that's about half the price of buying a massive circus so a shit ton of money.).

The man's eyes widened and he looked at the boy in shock.

"Kid I think you miscounted are you sure you don't mean 50,000 Ryo?"

Karasu shook his head unfurling a scroll he summoned a silver suitcase, opening it and showing the man several stacks of neatly folded bills.

His eyes turned comically wide as he did a double take.

"Gaki please buy my restaurant I'll give it to you right now!"

Karasu shook his head.

"Sorry Oji-San I can't."

Karasu looked at the menu drooling slightly.

"I will have five orders of your largest dish however."

The man nodded grumbling and getting over his money lust.

xXx xXx xXx

Tayuya sighed.

She had been searching for Naruto for six months now and had only caught the faintest ghosts of hints.

She wasn't ready to call it quits but she needed a break.

With that in mind she headed to a village near Kumo to relax for a week.

On her way in she smelled something delightful and headed to a takoyaki stand.

xXx xXx xXx

Itachi awoke and noticed an absence.

"Karasu, Karasu?"

He stood up and walked into the central room pinned to a pillar was a note.

'Aniki I got tired of waiting for the mission, I need a break so I'm leaving for a week don't bother looking for me I'll be back you have my word.'

It was signed with a chibi of Naruto with his fox ears sprouting from his long blond hair.

"Damn it Naruto."

Itachi sighed.

xXx xXx xXx

Anko yawned stretching her back.

Kakashi was still sound asleep in the bedroll next to her.

She crept out careful not to wake the grey-haired man and looked around.

They were back in the land of fire having finished Sasuke's kenjutsu term.

The rest he would learn from scrolls and experience.

Anko was growing weary of the trip though spending her nights with Kakashi were great she missed the village.

She was more of a guest at this point as she had already taught Sasuke everything she knew.

She sighed and left to do her morning exercises.

xXx xXx xXx

It had been six months since the compound attack and Hotaru now sported a clockwork arm and leg.

Along with a crude leather mask to cover his badly damaged face.

The thing that had kept him alive was pure rage he desired revenge for his men and himself.

He stood up shakily walking over to the paper door.

Opening it with his metallic hand he stepped out into his garden.

It was colorless and dead, since his wife left there was no-one to tend to it.

She said she couldn't bear to see him like this and had taken their young daughter with her.

With no family to turn to he travelled to the land of iron back to his master Mifune.

But he received no mercy instead he was shunned for his rage and his hubris which had led to his defeat.

He was stripped of his name and banished from the halls of iron.

Now all he had was his memories and the rage which poisoned him.

He reached down grabbing a red rusted stone holding it in his palm.

He remembered the blond boy who had done this to him his smirk and his eyes which mocked him.

"Before my time is done I will see you feel the same pain that I feel on my honored ancestors this I swear."

He clenched his fist crushing it as the red powder ran through his fake fingertips.

xXx xXx xXx

Tayuya arrived at the restaurant just as a blond boy finished paying the shopkeeper.

He turned when he heard her sandals touching the dirt.

He looked at her confused as a sense of familiarity took him over.

"Have we met somewhere?"

She stared at the boy he was wearing short blue sandals, long black pants, an ash tank top, blue and orange wristbands, and his long blond hair was tied in a ponytail.

In his pocket he had a orange hitai-ate tucked but she couldn't make out the symbol.

She stared at his face confused for a few moments.

He looked familiar but she couldn't place it until she saw the whisker marks on his face faint but there.

"Naruto!"

She tackle hugged him drawing the attention of the patrons.

"I think you're confused miss I'm Karasu."

She shook her head.

"No it's you plain as day dickless only you have those marks."

She pointed matter of factly at his whiskers and he nodded.

"I remember you vaguely but I can't place it Takako, no Tashiya, Tayuki?"

She looked at him annoyed.

"It's me, Tayuya!"

The name struck a chord and he remembered her telling him about her childhood, and several other memories, though the circumstances were vague.

"I'm sorry Tayuya-san I remember you but I don't,

I was in a battle with The Konoha ANBU and fell down a cliff, I struck my head and was in a coma for months."

Tayuya chuckled.

"Is that what you were told."

He looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

She looked at him irritated at his amnesiac state.

"The Konoha ANBU wouldn't have a reason to fight you they think you're dead."

He nodded.

"Because I fell from the cliff, I'm a rogue-nin from Konoha."

She shook her head.

"No because, we kidnapped you dickless, you aren't a rogue ninja."

He looked at her shocked.

Pulling his headband from his pocket he showed her.

"Yes I am this was my headband."

She smirked.

"Then what's this?"

She pulled a blue Konoha headband complete with blond strands of his hair still stuck to it.

He felt a sense of familiarity and remembered a brown haired man giving it to him.

"B-but…"

He felt confused as vague memories began to overload his mind.

"I'm Karasu Otsutsuki."

She put a hand on his shoulder smirking.

"No you're an annoying, dickless, dumbass and you're name is Naruto Uzumaki."

That was the final nail in the coffin as the seal snapped and his memories came flooding back.

He fell to his hands and knees grabbing his head as she held him for support.

"Kami…"

She helped him to his feet and he looked morosely to the distance.

"All that time lost, a year, they all think I'm dead."

He shook his head that was for later for now he knew what he had to do.

"Thank you Tayuya-chan."

He grabbed the side of her face kissing her much to her shock.

Then he turned to run off.

"Naruto wait!"

He turned back to her still running ahead.

"Head to Konoha, ask for Jiraiya, tell him I'm alive and have infiltrated the Akatsuki."

She went to protest but he was gone.

Naruto paled remembering the masked man and the seal placed on him no doubt he would activate it and melt Naruto's brain.

"I need an excuse for my absence so he doesn't suspect my memories have returned."

Naruto continued running to the outskirts of the village.

"If Kakuzu's book was correct there's a target near here."

Sure enough Naruto saw a man in fancy red robes and a square pontiff hat with two guards.

Drawing his tanto Naruto flashed forward with the skill only a man facing death could muster.

He quickly sliced the guards arms off severing their knees then decapitated the man sealing his head and body in a scroll.

Shunshining to a nearby outpost he channeled chakra and contacted Kakuzu.

"Karasu, what is it?"

"Kakuzu tell Pain-Sama I've completed the Cardinal contract and am returning to HQ, move now and the entire bounty is yours."

That was all he needed to hear and the chakra line went dead as Kakuzu rushed to deliver the message.

Karasu then began to rush back to HQ at top speed.

He arrived just as dusk began to fall and entered the base seeing the holograms atop the statue.

Pain looked at him annoyed.

"**Karasu, Kakuzu told me you completed the Cardinal contract."**

Naruto nodded.

"Hai Pain-Sama I wanted to further prove my worth."

Pain looked at him in understanding his ringed eyes flickering in thought.

"**Well done but that was not your mission don't let it happen again."**

Naruto bowed.

"Hai Pain-Sama."

Itachi stepped in motioning Naruto to follow him.

Naruto obliged leaving the statue room and heading to the residencey.

Itachi looked at him worry evident on his face as he sweated.

"Karasu what you did was foolish promise me you won't ever leave again."

Naruto knew why he was worried but wanted to gage his response.

"Why?"

Itachi looked sternly.

"Just promise me."

"I promise."

Itachi sighed sitting in a stone alcove.

"Get ready for bed Karasu you're training's been postponed."

Naruto nodded.

"Hai Itachi-san."

Itachi flinched at the formality.

X CHAPTER END X

**A/N: Naruto's back though he'll never be "Naruto" again, Karasu is a part of him so he's closer to post waterfall of truth Naruto, mature and intelligent but not edgy or dark.**


	11. Chapter 11

Daze

Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Hey guys Ice here,**

**I know it's been a while but I plan to see this through to the end, I'm just busy with school and writing my other stories.**

**Please be patient I'll try to get more out as soon as possible, thanks :)**

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto awoke the morning after returning to base.

There were still so many thoughts swirling through his head.

He wanted nothing more than to train to let off some steam but Pain had put him on probation.

His mission to capture the Three Tails had been put off till some of the others were captured.

Pain said this was to give him time to grow but he knew it was so they could test his loyalty.

'Alright,' He thought '-Long game it is.'

xXx xXx xXx

_One Year Later_

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto awoke once more in the Akatsuki hideout.

It had been a year since his memories returned and he still couldn't fully reconcile them from his amnesiac period.

He was struggling with his loyalty from his time as Karasu and his hatred from his time as Naruto.

He was conflicted and felt guilty when he saw the pain etched on Itachi's face at his cold shoulder.

The Itachi he knew was cold killer but his time as Karasu challenged that, in that time he had only seen a good big brother.

But it had to be an act… right?

As he pondered this he heard Itachi returning from his morning meditation.

He turned to face the man he once called brother staring at him with mired eyes.

Itachi noticed this but in a moment it flickered away.

"Are you okay Karasu?"

The boy nodded turning his gaze to the ground.

"Hai just nervous about the mission."

Itachi nodded in understanding staring at his hands.

"You'll do fine just stay on task and follow Kisame's orders."

Naruto nodded.

"Hai."

Itachi turned to leave but Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Er- Itachi-san why aren't you accompanying us?"

Itachi let out a pained smile.

"I have other business Karasu."

Naruto surveyed the man but couldn't see the sickness he was concealing.

Itachi couldn't let him know the truth, that he was so sick he could barely form a hand sign his vision was all but gone.

'Soon Naruto I will turn my mission over to you I knew your memories would return I designed the seal so they would,'

He turned from the boy smirking and subtly coughing blood into his hand.

'-It was what you did next was the determining factor.'

He stared into the mirror on the adjacent stone wall seeing the crimson of his sharingan through his blurred vision .

'I'm sorry Naruto I wanted to finish this myself but you'll have to be my eyes.'

xXx xXx xXx

Konoha - Same time

xXx xXx xXx

Kakashi let out a sigh.

It was nice to finally be home after the years of travelling and training.

Tsunade had decided to cut the timeline back from three years to two after learning of Sasuke's astounding progress.

As they stepped through the gates Sasuke and Anko wandered off to grab some food while Jiraiya headed to the Kage manor to file the mission report statement.

Kakashi stood in the street wondering what he should do as he reached for his pouch to grab a little orange book he felt someone bump into him.

"Oi watch it Asshat!"

He turned to see a girl with long red hair in a konoha flak jacket.

She looked familiar and he pondered where he had seen her before.

Then it clicked.

"You- you were one of Orochimaru's lackies?"

She smirked.

"Ah I remember you, you were that Scarecrow fucker Naruto always talked about."

Kakashi paled at her nickname for him.

A moment later he resumed his deadly serious persona drawing a kunai and twirling it into his grip.

"What are you doing here and how did you get that flak jacket?!"

Tayuya chuckled.

"Ask the Mist fucker I beat in the chunin exam finals."

Kakashi looked at her surprised.

"You mean, you're a leaf ninja?"

She nodded.

"Yeah I'm a tree hugging faggot now, Naruto would laugh his ass off."

Kakashi nodded putting the kunai back into his pouch.

"My apologies."

She waved him off.

"Nah it's cool I wouldn't trust me either."

Kakashi heard footsteps and saw the tall lathe figure of a blonde girl he recognized as Ino.

"Kakashi Sensei you aren't being an Ero and hitting on Tayuya-chan are you?"

He blushed beneath his mask and poofed away to rejoin Jiraiya.

Tayuya busted out laughing as Ino smirked.

"Let's go grab some food Tenten and Oltier are getting Hinata."

Tayuya shrugged.

"I could eat."

xXx xXx xXx

Sasuke and Anko entered the familiar facade of Ichiraku Ramen Sasuke looked at it melancholically.

It was the blond idiot's favorite place to eat and they would go their after every mission.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face Anko she smiled and he got the strangest sense of Deja vu she really was like a skimpy female Naruto.

Usually for the better.

xXx xXx xXx

Six months earlier

xXx xXx xXx

Sasuke huffed heaving up some spittle as he clutched his chest.

Despite his incredible gains his rigorous training regimen was still ruthless on his body.

He felt a pair of slender hands grab his long black hair and tie it in a spiky ponytail.

"Sasuke-chan you really should tie your hair up before you train bile is not an easy wash, your precious fangirls might be scared off if you return reeking of a dive bar trash bin."

He nodded voiceless.

As much as he wanted to quip back his lungs were under too much duress.

His clone had gotten a lucky strike on his chest with a doton laced fist and compressed his rib.

He felt a hand on his chest and saw a green glow emanating off of it as his breathing became less labored and the pain subsided.

"Anko-san you know medical justu?"

She chuckled smirking sinisterly.

"I have to with as much poison as I use besides sometimes Ibiki goes overboard and I have to patch em up."

She offered him a hand helping him to his feet and he accepted graciously.

"Come on let's get back to camp."

He nodded following the snake mistress back to the others.

xXx xXx xXx

Present

xXx xXx xXx

Sasuke took a seat when he heard the flap door rustle.

He turned to face the new arrival and was surprised.

"Sakura-San?"

He blushed.

She had grown a lot in two years her blossom pink hair was tied up in a high spiky ponytail with a red headband.

She wore the traditional white uniform of a medic-nin she must've been on a break from the hospital.

It complimented her subtle curves perfectly her emerald green eyes sparkling from the lamplight.

"Sasuke-Kun?"

She examined her childhood crush with surprise.

He had grown much taller and was even more muscular than Lee, now rivalling Gai and some of the Kumo nins in muscle mass.

His hair was a long black mess of spikes parted to the right with a single straight strand framing his face with a red clay bead it reminded her of a ravens feathers.

His onyx eyes were calculatory but contained some warmth.

He wore knee length black shorts with grey accents, long blue sandals with black straps, and a grey high collar short sleeved shirt parted slightly in the middle to reveal a sleeveless brown chainmail undershirt.

He also wore a necklace with a little chibi dog.

She smiled at that part that Sasuke would wear something so childish and cute.

"Er-Sakura?"

She snapped out of it realizing she had been staring she blushed from embarrassment.

"Are you hungry sit with us I'll buy you lunch."

She nodded happily taking a seat to the right of him.

A few moments later Ayame arrived with three steaming hot bowls of ramen the delicious smell wafting through the shop.

Sasuke and co. dug in happily enjoying their food unaware of the chaos happening a few blocks away.

xXx xXx xXx

Five minutes earlier

xXx xXx xxx

Tayuya followed the blonde girl to the restaurant where they'd all be meeting.

She saw the purple haired girl and exchanged a subtle glare.

Since the day she arrived in the village, the two had a distinct hatred for each other.

It was exasperated at the chunin exams when Tayuya beat the girl in the prelims.

Tayuya was a chunin and Oltier had to wait another year.

Tenten noticed the heated exchange and got in between the girls before a scrap began.

"Come on everybody let's eat!"

Tayuya hmmphed following the girl to the table where Ino and Hinata were waiting.

As they sat down Ino awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Well how is everybody?"

Tayuya scoffed.

"That blonde hag of a kage has been giving me back to back D ranks."

Ino chuckled.

"Well Tayuya-chan you did assault your Jonin commander."

Tayuya growled.

"That pig fucker had it coming he was smirking all pompous and needed an atittude adjustment."

Oltier scoffed haughtily.

"You are such a brute if it were up to me you would've been demoted."

Tayuya gave her a cheeky grin.

"Maybe then you'd be a chunin."

Oltier growled hopping to her feet and Tayuya mirrored here.

"You wanna take this outside girly."

"Only if you wanna lose flat chest!"

Tayuya snarled diving over the table.

Tenten grabbed her in a full nelson and pulled her back while Ino held Oltier back by her arms.

Hinata stammered.

"G-guys come on don't fight."

Oltier looked apologetic and sat down.

Tayuya huffed, pouting, and turning her head away like a child.

Ino sighed rubbing her temples.

'Good grief.'

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto tossed on his white and green jacket Kakuzu had sewn him a replacement after the water mission.

It wasn't orange but Naruto had become fond of the color during his time as Karasu.

He still wanted an Akatsuki cloak, evil or not they had style.

He left the cave and saw the blue, gilled, man waiting for him leaning against a rock face.

"Hello Karasu-Kun."

Naruto nodded cordially. "Kisame-san."

"You ready?"

Naruto adjusted his collar checking his blade strap.

"Ready as I can be to face a giant multi-tailed turtle monster."

Kisame chuckled tossing his bandaged sword over his shoulder.

"It'll be fun let's go."

xXx xXx xXx

After several hours of walking they arrived at their mist village adjacent outpost.

Naruto tied his long blonde hair in a spiky ponytail tossed over his right shoulder.

He let out a sigh and drew the tanto from his right side.

"How far?"

Kisame closed his raising a hand seal to his face.

"Ten clicks east."

Naruto nodded and flickered off.

"Let's go I wanna be in hell in time for dinner."

Kisame chuckled following the boy.

"Save a plate for me."

X Chapter End X

**A/N: shorter than usual chapter this time so I could get it out faster next one will be out soon, ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12

Daze

Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Here's chapter twelve enjoy!.**

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto flickered into a misty clearing Kisame following shortly behind.

In the distance they could see a man in mist village regalia with an eyepatch speaking to a young boy with pink eyes.

"That him?"

Kisame nodded.

"The cyclops is our contact Ao he wants Yagura gone more than anybody."

Naruto nodded drawing his second tanto from his left side.

"Let's make it so."

The man in the eye patch said something about forgetting a scroll to wait and he'd be right back.

The boy nodded as he flickered away amid a spiral of mist.

Naruto and Kisame each took a different direction flanking the boy.

The boy smirked his pink eyes lighting up.

"I know you're there Akatsuki scum, do you think me a fool?"

Naruto groaned.

This was supposed to be an easy guerilla op but now it would be a head on battle.

"Now that the rat has left shall we dance?"

Naruto and Kisame sprung into action swiping at the boy with their respective swords but he pulled the coral staff from his back spinning it and parrying their blows.

The Naruto a year prior would've frozen before the pure chakra exuded from the man but the Naruto of today had been training under the Akatsuki for two years this was small cake.

Naruto nodded to Kisame signalling to move to plan B.

The shark man gavea toothy grin hopping away and making a series of handsigns.

Yagura tried to intercept him but was grabbed under his arms by Naruto in a standing butterfly arm lock.

"Pay attention to the real threat!"

Naruto channeled chakra into his arms which turned black as pitch.

Tossing the man over his head and into a nearby tree it cracked in half knocking over a second tree and both landing on top of him.

'Thank's Kakuzu."

"Kisame now!"

"Water Style: Soaring Rapids!"

A mass of roaring water appeared from the nearby lakes barreling over trees and forming together into a jet of rolling water.

It crashed into the wreckage of trees carrying them and the man off and slamming them into a nearby cliff face.

When the water subsided there was a mass of shattered wood and wet crumbled stone under which was the man groaning and holding a sharp piece of wood which had pierced his side.

Blood was soaking through his green robe as he gritted his teeth in discomfort.

A look of annoyance graced his features but he was far from done.

"Now you've done it I had hoped to toy with you Akatsuki dogs but now I've decided to end it."

Red chakra began to bubble out from him encasing him in a shell of bone his skin melting away to reveal a red turtle like figure with one eye.

"**Die dogs!"**

He leaped forward catching Naruto in the neck with a backhand chop and nearly removing his head.

Blood shot out of his mouth as his eyes glazed over.

Yagura smirked assured of his victory when the blood began to turn into particles of water.

"**What?!"**

The Naruto melted into water a second Naruto appeared holding a handsign with a kunai in between.

"Water Style: Super Water Prison Jutsu!"

The nearby water began to pile ontop of the man surrounding him in a bubble which grew larger and larger the water growing thick with chakra.

Once it was fully formed Naruto tossed the kunai at it and Yagura noticed it had a seal attached to the handle.

He heard a rustling from behind him and saw two more Naruto clones dive out from the bushes each tossing a sealed kunai into the bubble.

Black ink markings began to encircle the water orb and Yagura felt his chakra and stamina being sapped away.

Naruto made a second seal and lighting shot out of his fist electrocuting the orb and earning screams of agony from the man inside.

"Kisame I can't hold him much longer do it you big oaf!"

The man grunted.

"Cheeky brat, Water Style: Super Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

A torrent of water shot out from the mans mouth taking on the shape of a massive shark.

It was sent careening towards Yagura as the Naruto's dispelled the moment before impact.

The shark crashed into the orb taking on the water and increasing its size and strength.

It drilled the version 2 Yagura into the nearby mountainside pushing him further and further in and burying him beneath miles of stone.

When the loud crashing and splashing subsided Naruto fell to one knee low on chakra.

'Two A ranks and Three S ranks is my limit."

Kisame seemed mostly unfazed aside from a small line of sweat.

"Kami does your power have no limits?!"

Kisame chuckled.

"They don't call me the Tailless Tailed Beast for my dancing skills child."

Naruto smirked at the mental image of Kisame in a Tutu.

"You think he's done?"

Kisame looked leery.

"I put a lot into that but stay on guard these bijuu hosts are tricky."

Naruto nodded sighing.

'No, it is then.'

xXx xXx xXx

Konoha

xXx xXx xXx

In a restaurant in the leaf a group of girls were enjoying a festive meal to celebrate the leaf's prosperity.

Tayuya finished her fifth plate and saw her rival struggling with her fourth she gave her a smirk which said I win again.

The purple haired girl glowered back but was suddenly smacked on the back by the boisterous Ino nearly causing her to choke on her Mochi.

"Alright who's up for a spa trip?"

Tenten looked at her curiously.

"Where exactly are you getting the money for this venture anyway Ino?"

Ino gave her a smirk a sinister gleam in here eye.

"I found Daddy's Icha Icha collection and he agreed to pay for this if I didn't tell Mom."

Tayuya busted out laughing.

"That's evil… I like it."

Ino gave her a playful wink sticking her tongue out.

Tenten put her hands on the table standing up and stretching.

"Well let's go."

xXx xXx xXx

Back with Nauruto

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto stood next to Kisame sword at the ready with a cautious eye on the shattered wreckage of stone.

"Alright it's been five minutes we need to check that he's alive."

Kisame agreed.

"Get to it."

Naruto looked at him like and indignant child.

"What the fuck do you mean I don't have an flashy water-drilling jutsu like you do am I supposed to dig through this rubble with my hands!"

Kisame shrugged.

"Work builds character child you wanna be Akatsuki do as I say."

Naruto sighed.

"Fine you lazy old bastard but if he jumps out and kills me I'll haunt your blue gilled ass."

Naruto began the process of picking up and tossing the massive slabs of stone he would use his rasengan but they were much too massive and it would barely make a dent.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of digging through the rubble he had cleared a path into the newly formed cave in the side of the mountain inside he saw the still figure of Yagura.

He made a series of handsigns and conjured a flame in his palm lighting the dark entrance so he could get a better look.

The man's clothes were in tatters he was drenched and covered in dirt with stones and wood sticking out of his body in odd places a small line of blood leaked from his mouth.

Naruto inched forward cautiously and checked his pulse.

Nothing.

"I think he's dead."

Kisame chuckled.

"If he was we'd be facing a giant turtle kid hit him in the chest hard."

Naruto obliged and the man spit out water in massive quantities his lungs must've been filled to the brim.

When the last of the water was out the man began to wheeze his eyes searching around trying to collect his situation.

Naruto didn't give him the chance placing a seal on his head it glew with a purple light and he fell unconscious.

'Note to self thank Itachi.'

Naruto turned to the fish man who stared expectantly.

"I did the digging you're gonna carry his ass."

Naruto tossed the small man and Kisame caught him barely.

"Let's go before he noise attracts visitors."

xXx xXx xXx

Konoha

xXx xXx xXx

Sasuke finished the fourth bowl of the warm golden noodles, since his training he required a lot more protein.

Sakura had excused herself after one bowl but agreed to meet up for tea later.

Anko left after her third bowl leaving to grab some dango no doubt that woman was an addict.

Sasuke paid the bill excusing himself from the restaurant to check his estate.

He had been gone for two years and it no doubt required a major dusting.

On his way to the Uchiha District he passed the hill leading to the Hyuga district and bumped into Neji.

"Neji-San good to see you."

The boy nodded his pearl eyes surveying Sasuke's new form.

"You've grown stronger."

Sasuke nodded.

"As have you."

Neji sighed gesturing to a bag on his hip.

"Well I have to deliver this to the academy Lady Hanabi forgot her lunch again, but we'll have to spar sometime for old times sake."

Sasuke gave him a slight smile.

"Sounds good."

They both bowed and went their separate ways.

Sasuke arrived at the entrance to the Uchiha district and felt a wave of varying emotion overtake him.

He saw himself much younger on the back of a man he hated.

He clenched his fist but closed his eyes allowing himself to calm.

Stepping through the threshold he headed towards the direction of his house.

He thought he felt a figure watching him but shook it off as the ghosts of his past.

After a few minutes of slowly walking through the roads of his home he arrived at the building where he was born.

"I'm home."

He reached for the door but felt some trepidation to opening it.

He knew what would be behind it nothing but part of him always expected to see someone there.

Shaking off the feeling he pulled open the sliding paper door and what he saw made his blood run cold.

Standing there was a man with long raven hair and onyx eyes that mirrored his own.

A man he'd known since birth, his older brother.

"Hello little brother, we need to talk."

His eyes glew with crimson rage his mangekyou activating as wrathful lightning shot out of his clenched fist.

"Itachi!"

He snarled and leapt forward with a massive chidori aimed for the man's chest.

X Chapter End X

**A/N: Oh what a cliffhanger hate to leave you guys hanging like that but don't worry the next chapter will be out soon until then stay golden folks. - Ice out.**


	13. Chapter 13

Daze

Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Here's chapter thirteen folks, enjoy!**

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto and Kisame arrived at the hideout both worse for wear Naruto the more so.

Much to his frustration the blue man seemed to have limitless energy.

He brushed that aside the target was caught and he would finally be anointed in full.

As they entered the cave he felt a sense of nervousness overtake him.

He had felt it before but now it was unexpected he thought he was ready for this but now he wasn't sure.

Kisame kicked him in the ankle.

"Gaki you've been standing there brooding for three minutes now they're starting to stare."

Naruto blushed embarrassed and followed the man into the chamber.

He could hear Deidara and Hidan cracking up the other's just stared impassively.

Naruto looked annoyed at the cold gazes.

"You're all so emo Sasuke would fit right in."

Pain looked slightly annoyed at the comment.

"You haven't felt pain child what would you know."

Naruto smirked.

"Gotcha to crack I knew you were human."

Konan looked down cautiously.

"Did you just say Sasuke? Who's Sasuke."

Naruto paled realizing he had just given away that his memories had returned.

"Oh er- Itachi's brother he told me about him once."

Pain sighed.

"Kisame do you have the vessel?"

He nodded tossing the boy onto the ground.

"He went easier than expected."

Kisame turned to his blonde accomplice who was checking his nails.

"Karasu proved invaluable in combat and retrieved the vessel from the wreckage,"

The man adjusted his Sharkskin lackadaisically.

"-He has my recommendation."

Pain nodded.

"Itachi?"

The man nodded in agreement.

Sasori, Deidara, and Kakuzu agreed.

"Very well Karasu Otsutsuki step forward."

Naruto stepped forward locking eyes with the man.

"You have proven your loyalty and dedication to the cause I hereby welcome you to the Akatsuki."

Naruto smirked.

"It's about damn time."

Pain's eye twitched.

"Don't push your luck."

He turned to face Itachi.

"Itachi take him to retrieve his uniform Kisame return to the Tenchi outpost."

They both nodded.

"Hai Pain-Sama."

"Meeting adjourned."

The holograms faded and Kisame gave Naruto a boisterous smack on the back.

"Welcome to the crew gaki be seeing you shortly."

He vanished in a swirl of water and Itachi hopped down from the statue.

"Follow me Naruto we need to talk."

Naruto paled.

'He knows?!'

xXx xXx xXx

Three Hours Later

xXx xXx xXx

"Itachi!"

Sasuke rushed forward with a massive chidori aimed for his brother's heart.

When he struck him he faded into a murder of crows.

"That won't work Sasuke-kun I'm not here to fight you I just want to talk."

Sasuke growled.

"We're past the point of words brother all I want to hear from you is your death rattles as I pierce your heart."

Itachi sighed.

"Impulsive as always you and Naruto are more alike than you know!"

Sasuke turned red with rage spitting as he screamed.

"Don't you dare speak his name!"

Itachi stared at him with an unknown emotion.

Sasuke began to tear up as his chidori powered down.

"He- he was my best friend and you killed him."

Sasuke glared at the man.

"He was a better brother than you ever were!"

Itachi cracked a weak smile.

"I'm glad you feel that way that makes this easier."

Sasuke looked at him in cautious confusion.

"What are you talking about?!"

Itachi sighed.

"Look at my eyes Sasuke."

Sasuke scoffed.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Itachi growled in annoyance and yelled.

"I don't have much time Sasuke, just look at them!"

Sasuke was taken aback by the uncharacteristic emotion in his brothers voice.

He looked up and saw two black voids where his brothers eyes should've been.

"I-Itachi your eyes?!"

He nodded.

"They're gone."

Sasuke nodded in a confused stupor.

"H-how why?"

Itachi smiled.

"I've given them to Naruto."

Sasuke's mind broke in confusion.

"What!?"

Itachi nodded.

"It's a lot to take in I know Naruto's alive and he will be at these coordinates in ten days meet him there."

Itachi tossed a map with black symbols over an area with coordinates written on the corner.

"Goodbye Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at him confused and annoyed.

"Goodbye what?!"

Sasuke chased after his brother who was floating away amid a cloud of crows.

"Itachi wait!"

Itachi looked at him with a pained smile as he began to dissipate into crows.

"Go alone bring anyone with you and he will not show himself, I'm sorry Sasuke but this is it... goodbye."

Sasuke fell to his knees lost and confused.

His brother was gone and somehow he knew for good.

Despite everything he thought he wanted his tears fell hot all the same.

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto sat on the bed crimson tears streaming from beneath his bandaged eyes as he remembered the conversation he'd had.

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto followed Itachi into the room they'd shared for the past two years.

Itachi laid down in the bed and covered himself up coughing.

"Itachi I'm confused you knew?"

Itachi looked weak as he dropped his illusion of health he turned pale and began to sweat.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can't talk we'll have to do it this way."

His eyes flashed red and he coughed up blood.

"Tsukuyomi!"

Naruto saw a tornado of crows surround him and began to fall.

xXx xXx xXx

He landed hard on a wet surface and opened his eyes to a red sky.

Floating above him was Itachi.

"W-what is this?"

Itachi raised his hand in a sign one Naruto knew from the past two years meant to shut up and listen.

He obliged.

"I'm sorry Naruto I wish I could've talked to you in person but I needed to use the last of my time to set things in motion."

He let out a tired sigh.

"I'm dying Naruto by the time this genjutsu ends I'll have exhausted the last of my strength."

Naruto tried to interject but Itachi made the sign.

"No, there's nothing you can do I've visited the best medical ninja this world has to offer, even Tsunade while under disguise, this is it Naruto-kun."

"But Itachi-"

"It's okay Naruto I've already accepted it now it's up to you to do the same but before I go there are things you must know,

"-Once I've told you my story then you can decide whether to follow my design or not it's up to you."

Naruto nodded.

"I'm listening."

Itachi proceeded to tell him the story of his troubled childhood, the death of his teammates, his alliance with Madara, the massacre of his clan.

Naruto was shocked to hear that the village could so such a thing but he knew it was true his time as Karasu confirmed it.

Itachi was pure purer than most ninja alive today.

After his story was finished he told Naruto his plan to destroy the Akatsuki from the inside.

Kisame was his accomplice but the rest of them were in the dark.

Naruto was conflicted in his time he had grown close to most of them but he wasn't naive to the fact that they were ruthless killers.

He would do what he had to for the sake of his village and for Itachi his surrogate brother.

"I'll do it."

Itachi smiled.

"Thank you Naruto I must admit I was worried."

"What do I have to do?"

The man grimaced.

"Take my eyes and implant them into your own Kisame has a medical contact that will expedite the process with his help it should only take ten days for them to heal normally two sharingan would overwhelm a person but you're an Uzumaki and a former Bijuu host so I have faith you can handle it."

"Once you've recovered you'll be sent on a mission to the land of rice patties to investigate a lead on Orochimaru this is a guise to have you meet up with Sasuke."

"From there you'll tell him everything I've told you and bring him into the fold he'll take on a disguise as an informant which Kisame has killed and you will use your meetings with him to leak information to the leaf."

"I've been doing this for years so as long as you aren't discovered they won't suspect you."

"You need to stay in the Akatsuki for at least another year and capture at least one more bijuu, then you can leave by faking your death or capture we will deactivate the seal so Madara can't kill you but he'll think he did and that will be a valuable asset."

"When you do leave first you need to kill Orochimaru he won't stop hunting you and Sasuke for your eyes and he will become a problem once the Akatsuki aren't there to keep him in check."

"When you and Sasuke start to go blind switch your eyes by then you'll have acclimated enough that with your shared heritage through the Senju you should be able to awaken the Eternal Mangekyou and halt your blindness."

Naruto nodded at the ingenius plan.

"But Itachi I'm not nearly as smart or talented as you are you sure I'm the right choice for this."

Itachi smiled weakly.

"You're the only choice I've seen the bond you and my brother share with the two of you together there's no task too great besides… I have faith in you Naruto"

Naruto began to tear up and the man stepped forward giving him a hug.

"This is it Naruto my times just about up remember what I told you you can do this."

"Goodbye… Niisan."

Itachi put a hand on his shoulder giving him a pained smile.

"Goodbye Otouto."

He vanished in a cloud of crows as Naruto was ejected from the genjutsu.

He awoke and saw Itachi sleeping peacefully but he wasn't breathing a line of blood leaking from his mouth.

Naruto took his cloak and ring for his own before burying the man with the leaf headband Iruka gave him a patriot like Itachi deserved to be buried with an unmarked headband.

He laid him in the ground covering everything but his head then took his eyes using his sense of touch to finish the burial by tossing the dirt down.

He placed his old eyes in a jar of preservative liquid in case he ever needed them then sat down to wait for the medic.

The man arrived some odd hours later and helped him back into the cave.

Bandaging his eyes and helping him find a seat.

Naruto wasn't sure if he was crying or if it was the blood leaking down either way he felt hollow.

His brother was dead.

X Chapter End X

**No A/N today because I'm depressed I'm going to drink whiskey and listen to music see you guys next chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

Daze

Chapter 14

xXx xXx xXx

**A/N: **Here's chapter fourteen sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger for so long I had a lot going on in my life I promise the next couple chapters will be worth it.

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto awoke in darkness after two weeks without vision it was something he was learning to live with though he could hardly say he was used to it.

He heard the familiar whistle signal the doctor used to warn him of his arrival didn't want to startle him and risk injury.

"Good news Karasu-san today the bandages come off."

Naruto sighed in relief but was also worried he wasn't sure how his vision would change.

He heard the snipping of the scissors and felt the pressure from the bandages dissipate.

When the man finally removed the bandages the light was blinding causing Naruto to wince as he saw the bright grey only offset by the blue fire like chakra in the man's stomach.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two your right index and pinky unless you're counting the hand behind your back in which case it's five not counting the thumb."

"Amazing what else can you see?"

"I see Kisame leaning against the entrance to the cave and I see four.. No five birds flying overhead.

"Quite impressive Karasu-san for a non Uchiha to acclimate this well to the Sharingan,"

The man cleared his throat and took a few steps back.

"I think it's safe to say you're good to go, just make sure to cover one of your eyes whenever possible to prevent Chakra exhaustion."

Naruto gestured and the man handed him a white medical eyepatch.

He used it to cover his right eye.

"Thanks for everything doc."

"Thank your friend he paid top dollar for my services."

Naruto chuckled darkly.

"Well you've earned your pay, now leave."

The man paled at the boys sudden coldness but nodded and walked away.

Naruto climbed to his feet and walked over to the alcove where Itachi used to meditate.

"Nii-san."

He brushed his hand gently against the alcove sighing sadly.

He swept his long blonde hair to cover his eyepatch walking out to meet Kisame.

xXx xXx xXx

Konoha

xXx xXx xXx

Tayuya washed her face letting out a beleaguered sigh.

She had been on D-ranks for the last three weeks but her probation was finally over and she could return to full duties as a leaf chunin.

She stepped out the door of her shitty apartment and saw a pink-haired girl leaning against the railing at the base of the steps.

"Sakura-san?"

"Tayuya we have a mission."

"This early is that baa-chan crazy?"

Sakura sighed.

"I'm not thrilled either we've gotta go grab Ino and head for the mansion."

Tayuya nodded.

"Let's do this shit then."

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto knelt in front of the wooden cross which had a tomoe necklace on it.

He set a bouquet of flowers down and said a few silent prayers before standing and facing the blue-gilled man.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I can be."

The shark man smirked.

"Don't sweat it gaki this is the fun part."

Naruto shrugged following him into the cave.

He saw the familiar statue but through his new eye he could see the massive chakra wells of the shinobi atop each finger.

"**Karasu."**

"Pain-sama."

"**Step forward."**

Naruto obliged the man ignoring the glances of the other nin who hadn't been informed of his operation.

"**Itachi is dead, and as I'm sure you know that leaves a void in our outfit, a void you can fill."**

"Hai Pain-Sama."

"**I wonder child, where do your loyalties lie?"**

"With you of course Pain-sama."

"**You say that child but is it truth you speak or merely a deception?"**

Naruto stared at him impassively his emotions void his body language unreadable he was cold as ice.

"You either trust me or you don't.. it's as simple as that."

Pain nodded.

"**You speak truth and you see as Itachi does that alone is proof of my faith."**

Pain sighed wearily.

"**Karasu Otsutsuki you have walked in the shadows and seen the light therein you are ready to join the fold."**

"**Who will speak for him."**

Kisame nodded.

"Aye."

Deidara and Kakuzu echoed his approval.

"**Very well from this day you are one of us a creator of the better world I have envisioned welcome to the Akatsuki."**

Naruto nodded.

"May I leave now or am I still to be a prisoner?"

"**You can do as you wish but be ready to work at a moments notice also you can stay at the headquarters now, Kisame will show you."**

Naruto sighed.

"Oji take me to the HQ I want to take a nap."

The gilled man grunted.

"Little shit."

Naruto followed the man out turning to give one crimson gaze to the inhabitants of the room.

'Min'na no awa.'

He clenched his fist under his jacket.

xXx xXx xXx

Tayuya arrived at the Hokage office with the other girls and entered the room to see the blonde kage.

"Oi Bachan you wanted me."

Tsunade sighed in annoyance.

"Tayuya inside voice please I have a hangover."

Tayuya grunted.

"You all have an A+ rank mission you are to accompany Anko to On'na no kuni, the lande of Femme.

Sakura looked at her confused speaking for the group with the exception of Shizune and Anko.

"The land of Femme?"

Shizune spoke for her.

"The land of femme is a small island Northwest of Kumogakure it was named so because it's an independent shinobi nation that only allows women with very few exceptions."

Ino peaked up at the idea of a mysterious girly land.

"What's the mission?"

Shizune pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Sakura.

"Jiraiya has a spy in the deepest level of their government and he is our only in with the Akatsuki, however, he has been terminally sick for a long time and is expected to meet his replacement in six days time."

Tsunade raised her hand finishing off Shizune's statement.

"You have to go there and establish a connection with the new informant."

Tayuya nodded.

"Easy enough but why isnt the dirty old man doing this himself?"

"That's classified just do your job and don't ask questions, now Anko, take them away."

Anko nodded.

"Let's go girlies."

Sakura, Ino, and Tayuya followed her out.

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto woke from his nap when Deidara flicked a brown clay pigeon at him.

"Wake up gaki it's missiontime."

"Five more minutes."

"Don't make me blow your arms off kid."

Naruto sighed tossing off his covers.

"Kami I'm up, I'm up."

He climbed out of the bed removing the sleep mask from his eyes and putting his eye patch on.

"Let's go."

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto and Deidara left the cave and began the long three day trek from Suna to Kumogakure.

"Wouldn't it be faster if we rode one of your birds?"

"Sure if you want half the elemental nations on our asses."

Naruto sighed.

"Good point."

They walked in bored silence for what felt like an eternity before Naruto finally broke and committed the cardinal sin.

"So tell me about your art."

Deidara's eyes lit up with excitement.

"My art you're really interested!?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well the thing about MY art is…"

xXx xXx xXx

One Day Later

xXx xXx xXx

"-And that's when I realized that art isn't a craft it's a way of life."

Naruto fell to the ground either from exhaustion or information overload.

"Karasu?"

"I'm okay just give me a second."

He climbed back to his feet and sighed.

"Hey we're in Kumo already?"

"Oh I hadn't noticed we must've been running and not even noticed."

Naruto's eye twitched.

'I started running after the five hour mark in the hopes I'd lose you.'

"Did you say something?"

"No just thinking let's keep moving we're almost there."

xXx xXx xXx

Sasuke and Jiraiya sat at a teahouse in the land of grass waiting for their mysterious contact.

A man walked in and they both tensed up immediately.

"Jiraiya."

"You."

The blue gilled man took a seat and poured himself a cup of tea.

Sasuke growled standing up aggressively.

"You're an Akatsuki."

"So was Itachi, So is Naruto, what's your point."

"Easy Sasuke let's hear him speak."

Sasuke nodded begrudgingly returning to his seat.

"So, based off the fact I'm not mid combat I assume Itachi delivered his message."

Jiraiya nodded.

"Where's Naruto we were supposed to meet him."

Kisame sighed.

"Itachi told him the plan was in his hands and he could change it as he saw fit."

"And?"

"Aaand he decided I could handle this while he took care of another contact point."

Sasuke sighed.

"Typical Naruto."

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto and Deidara arrived at the port to the Land of Femme as the sun set on the second day.

"You ready Deidara?"

"You're going without me."

"What?"

"The land of femme is very stringent about men this is the last ship for weeks and we barely got you a pass."

"Okay then what do I do?"

"Once you get there you have to meet with a man who goes by the moniker N."

"How will I know who he is?"

"Excluding you and any new arrivals there are only three men on the island the odds are in your favor."

Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"It's never simple with you is it."

"Tough love kid it helps you grow."

"When I'm done?"

"See the sights, bag some hotties, do what you will the return ship arrives in three weeks."

"Three weeks!?"

Deidara grabbed his ears wincing.

"Damn kid keep it down will you do you wanna blow this thing."

Naruto blushed embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"I got to go keep a low profile I'll see you when you get back."

Naruto nodded.

"Thanks again."

"Don't mention it."

Once Deidara vanished in the distance Naruto smirked.

'I guess I can play dumb well I did have thirteen years of experience to base it on.'

He scoffed.

"Three weeks? Damn."

xXx xXx xXx

Sakura and co. arrived at the port just as the last people boarded the ship.

Anko flashed their tickets and the captain loaded them on before sealing the gateway.

"You girls are lucky I was just about to anchor off if you had missed this vessel you'd have to wait three weeks for the next one."

Sakura and the others sweatdropped.

'That was close.'

"Helmsman, Anchors up."

"Aye cap'n."

Sakura and co. surveyed the deck and saw various women mostly kunoichi with a few merchants and even fewer civilians.

The only men discounting the crew was a handsome raven haired merchant, and a red-haired Kusa nin.

Anko turned to the girls.

"Well I'll go get our quarters situated see if you can make any friends and Tayuya play nice."

Tayuya chuckled.

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto lay in his cot underdeck it was a cozy enough room though he wasn't hot on sharing it with four others.

In his time as Karasu he had grown fond of solitude with the exception of Itachi of course.

This thought brought the emotions back to the surface as he stared at the nearby fan.

"Oi what crawled up your ass."

"What?"

"Why are you so moody."

"Do I know y-"

Naruto's eye widened.

'Anko?!'

He quickly looked away.

"Just thinking."

"What about?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well we're gonna be bunk mates for the next few days besides you remind me of a kid I used to know."

Naruto chuckled.

"I bet he was an obnoxious little gaki."

Anko nodded.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm perceptive."

Naruto sighed.

'It's a good thing my whisker marks aren't as prominent as they used to be Anko would've made me in an instant.'

He touched his cheek unconsciously thinking about this.

His whisker marks were still there but faint more of a darker skin tone outline as opposed to the thick black marks they once were.

Anko stared at the red eyed boy with long blonde hair he looked vaguely familiar but something was off.

"Can you not stare at me."

"Why are you uncomfortable?"

"No I just don't need anymore lovelorn fangirls."

Anko busted out laughing.

"I like you gaki you are just like Naruto was."

Naruto muttered to himself

"Poor kid."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I'm gonna go grab my students wait here."

Naruto paled.

'Shit more leaf ninja!?'

"Sure."

Once she left he popped open a port window sliding out and sticking to the side of the boat with chakra.

He closed the window behind him and henge'd without thinking into a younger gray haired man vaguely resembling a certain scarecrow.

Stealthily climbing up the boat's hull he hopped onto the deck and made his way to the more populated area.

This plan backfired on him as the Kakashi-esque transformation immediately drew the attention of several older kunoichi as well as a familiar pink-haired girl.

"Kakashi-sens-Oh sorry you looked like a friend of mine."

Naruto smiled nervously.

"No worries."

A few moments later Anko arrived and did a double take.

"Kashi-kun? Oh, no.. obviously."

She chuckled.

"Hey girls let's go meet our bunkmate he's a cutie."

Ino shrugged and the others followed.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief dropping his henge and earning several curious glances.

He put his fingers to his lip and the kunoichi shrugged.

'This is gonna be a looong trip.'

X Chapter End X

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I was burned out on writing but I'm back now and better than ever next chapter will be out soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

Daze

Chapter Fifteen

xXx xXx xXx

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, messy breakup, broken friendship, got my ears pierced etc. etc. the point is it's been a lot and I know that's no excuse but I plan to write a lot during these next few months.**

**Thanks as always for your support -Ice**

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto awoke aboard the ship.

He had slept on the deck under a terrace wearing his Akatsuki cloak as a blanket to stave off the cold.

Luckily, aside from a young couple getting hot and heavy by the mast and an elderly grass kunoichi coming out for a smoke he was alone and unnoticed throughout the night.

When the sun rose he sealed his cloak in a scroll and headed for his bunk to grab some things.

Creeping silently down the deck he made his way down the hall and arrived at the iron lined wood door to his bunk.

Opening it quickly and quietly with minimal creak from the scraping wood he stepped in.

Much to his surprise, the room was partially awake.

"So you're our mysterious bunkmate huh."

'Tayuya... shit.'

"Sorry if I woke you."

"You're fine limpdick this blonde bimbo woke me up with her endless fidgeting."

Ino replied with a rude gesture, giving him a small wave before returning to her flower arrangement.

"I just came here to grab something."

"You need your nudie mags limp noodle?"

Naruto growled in annoyance.

'She's just as abrasive as always.'

He smirked mischievously if she was gonna give him shit he was gonna counterattack.

"Why, worried I won't give you the attention you need… s'okay babe I'm not into bestiality anyway."

Tayuya growled her eyes flickering with rage as Ino stifled laughter so as not to wake the others.

"You wanna scrap ass hat cause I can make you eat your balls before you even blink."

Naruto chuckled.

"I take it back you are a bit cute when you're mad."

Tayuya growled clenching her fist.

"Don't hit on me shithead I don't like limp bastards, and you really piss me off."

"That's a shame because I bet you'd be beautiful with a pretty pink blush over that beastly scowl."

Tayuya roared with anger and charged him with a square fist aimed for his forehead.

He could see through his matured sharingan every ripple of her muscles as she approached him at a snail's pace.

'I really never would've beat Itachi, his eyes were incredible.'

Naruto sidestepped with lightning speed rushing behind her and grabbing her arms.

In a split second he had them folded behind her back and his knee in her spine.

"Wow, you really are slow."

He swept her leg knocking her to her arms and knees then sat on her back.

Turning he locked eyes with Ino who was amazed at how quickly he'd dispatched Tayuya.

Tayuya growled and tried to backhand him but he caught her wrist.

"You really do make a comfortable seat ya know."

The slight crashing and enraged noises of Tayuya managed to wake the other Kunoichi in the room.

Anko got up wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"What the hell is happening here."

"A fight!" "Just a bit of fun."

Naruto stood up pulling Tayuya up by her wrist and sidestepping a hook aimed for his jaw.

"You're student is a real firebrand."

"Fuck you limpdick!"

"Easy prettybird."

Sakura sighed in annoyance.

"Tayuya he's not worth it just drop it."

'Sakura huh, wow she looks good.'

He stared at his former teammate amazed at how she had grown both in physical appearance and the aura she gave.

"Fuck that he pisses me off!"

Tayuya squeezed her hands tight her knuckles turning white.

Anko stood up tossing her jacket on and sighing.

"Let's at least take this above deck."

"Sure more room to kick his ass!"

Naruto sighed.

'She always has a way of getting me to act recklessly.'

He grabbed the things he came to retrieve pocketing them and heading up for the deck.

"Let's go beautiful."

"Fuck off."

Sakura, Ino, and Anko followed to watch the battle.

They arrived above deck just as the sun began to rise painting the dark wood deck a golden yellow.

Naruto tossed his bag next to a mast removing his white and green hoodie so that he was only wearing a grey sleeveless top and brown cargo pants.

Tayuya who was still wearing a silk magenta camisole, and black shorts stared at him with pure annoyance.

"Don't you wanna change first?"

"Why would I, anything you see you won't remember tomorrow."

"Ooh scary."

She charged him but through his crimson eye he saw her motions in advance hopping over her sweep, and kicking her in the chest.

The base of his foot met her chest and knocked her back pushing the wind from her lungs.

"Damn how are you so fast!"

"I'm not that fast, you're just predictable."

She growled in annoyance charging him with a high sweeping kick aimed for his chest.

Reacting in a moment he caught her leg in between his wrists rolling and tossing her over him.

"You're starting to bore me."

She reached inside her shirt earning a confused glance when she pulled out a shiny metal object.

A moment too late he realized it was a new metallic flute but couldn't cover his ears in time.

'Shit!'

He couldn't react in time as she played a haunting tune and he was frozen in place.

"Gotcha shitbird!"

She charged forward catching him in the jaw with a hook.

He rolled back on the deck crashing into the ship's railing.

She played a second tune and a series of white ghost like blobs charged him crashing into his chest.

He coughed up spit as she flashed forward and caught him in the side of the head with a sweeping kick.

"How's that for predictable!"

Naruto stood up wiping a small line of blood from his mouth.

"That wasn't fair you used ninjutsu."

Tayuya smirked.

"All's fair in love, war, and kicking your ass shithead!"

"Okay ninjutsu it is."

He made a hand seal pushing his right half fist against his left upraised middle and index finger.

His crimson eye swirled and Tayuya got a good looking noticing for the first time what it was.

"Genjutsu: Chains of darkness!"

Everything went black and when she awoke she was in a pitchblack world, ice cold violet trickling across the cold grey ground.

"Where are you limpdick!"

"_Everywhere."_

Fiery blue chains shot up and wrapped around her forearms searing them and dragging her to the ground.

A second set of chains took her ankles and began dragging her down the river towards a drop off into an abyss.

She put her hands together in a seal.

"Release!"

Nothing happened.

"Release kami damn you!"

She channeled a large burst of chakra but still no result.

'Damn it!'

Taking her ring finger into her mouth she tore into it with her teeth a spout of blood shooting out.

The world shattered falling away as she woke from the illusion.

Just as the light filled her senses she saw him flash in front of her with a hook aimed straight for her jaw.

It caught her with momentum knocking her down and sending her rolling back a few feet.

"It's over."

She nodded sorely.

"Fine you win... bastard."

Naruto sighed taking a seat.

"You're a lot stronger than I thought."

Anko slow clapped looking bored.

"That was an okay match I was hoping for more blood though."

"The bastard was too fast it's that damn eye."

Anko looked at his eye and doubled back.

"Is that a sharingan?!"

"No I wear contacts."

Naruto leaned against the ship sardonically.

"Smartass, how'd you get a sharingan you aren't from the leaf, definitely aren't old enough to have seen the last war, and the massacre was seven years ago."

Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Would you believe I found it?"

Anko drew a kunai.

"Stealing Kekkei Genkai is a serious offense, Answer my questions or I'll apprehend you for Ibiki to "investigate.""

Naruto shuddered slightly, even he knew what that man was capable of.

"A friend of mine left it to me."

"Would this friend happen to be one Itachi Uchiha?"

Anko tightened the grip on her kunai the other kunoichi tensing up for battle.

"Do you expect me to say yes?"

"I expect you to tell me the truth."

"Truth is subjective."

He scratched his ear.

"Pain isn't."

Naruto scoffed.

"Pain's a tool."

"What?"

Naruto sighed.

"Nothing." 'Just an inside joke.'

Anko twirled her kunai pointing it at the lone-eyed blonde.

"Last chance kid tell me where you got that eye or you're heading back to the mainland in a cast."

Naruto went to retort when he felt two hands clutch his shoulders.

"Hideaki-san?"

Naruto sighed in relief.

"Ah Oji sorry I was just talking with my bunk mates."

The captain a gruff older man with receding short spiky blond hair, icy blue eyes, and a beard walked over and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"This is my nephew Hideaki I trust he's not giving you any trouble."

Anko growled but nodded.

"No he's lovely."

"Good, we have to go talk about something, get acquainted with the ship she's a beauty."

Naruto gave her a two finger wave following the captain to the crew quarters.

Once they were in the captain's cabin the man closed the door and placed a privacy seal on the door.

"You almost blew it gaki."

"Sorry Hideo they caught me off guard."

"Your bosses are paying me top dollar for this don't screw it up."

"I won't."

"Good now go apologize for whatever you did, and do what you have to to save this op."

Naruto nodded opening the door and heading out.

When he returned to the deck his bag was gone along with the kunoichi.

'Fuck.'

He headed for the bunk.

Inside the room Anko was sitting lackadaisical reading a small blue book from his bag while Tayuya dug through its contents.

"Do you mind?"

"No not really."

The red haired girl continued digging humming a tune.

He turned to face Anko.

"Can I have my book."

"Why is there a hidden message?"

"No it's just my book and I would like it back."

He turned to Sakura and Ino for help but they shrugged.

"You know, I could put you all under a genjutsu."

"My snakes would castrate you before you could even weave the sign."

Naruto sighed.

"Whatever continue digging through my shit you won't find anything."

"Will do." "Ditto."

Naruto plopped down on his bed and covered his face with a pillow.

'Women are so annoying.'

xXx xXx xXx

Sasuke and Jiraiya left the teahouse having concluded their rendevouz with Kisame.

"That was.. Interesting."

Sasuke looked down broodingly.

"Naruto wasn't there."

The older man put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"There will be more meetings Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded but sighed.

'I wonder where he is.'

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"Kami damn it woman can you stop."

"I don't know shitface can I?"

Naruto grabbed the briefs from her hand tossing them on his cot.

"Alright you've had your fun now leave my shit alone."

He quickly nabbed his stuff from the prying kunoichis hands.

Tossing it on a scroll he sealed it all and slid it into his jacket.

"Look if you promise to stop snooping I'll tell you what you want to know."

He turned to the purple haired jonin who at this point was munching on a potato while reading the third of his books.

Anko nodded smirking.

Standing up she cracked her neck and her face turned serious.

"Alright then, question one, Who are you?"

"My name is Hideaki I'm a Chunin from Kiri."

Naruto pulled a purplish Kiri hitai-ate from his jacket pocket and handed it to the woman.

"Okay, why are you here?"

"I'm on an A rank mission, obviously I'm not able to tell you the details."

"How'd you get the sharingan?"

Anko's eyes glinted with suspicion as she watched his mannerisms.

Naruto took a breath pulling from his store of emotions.

"My taichou he… he was a veteran from the 3rd war He died protecting me on a mission."

Naruto stared at his hands melancholically.

"We were in a skirmish with some Kumo nin and he told me to take it so it wouldn't fall into their hands."

Anko gave him a glance twice over but couldn't read falsity in his words or mannerisms.

"Either you're telling the truth or I'm getting rusty in my age, fine I'll give you the benefit of the doubt but I have my eye on you."

She tossed him back his books, which he checked for damage before returning them to his footlocker.

Naruto sighed a breath of relief.

'Just two days to go you got this."

He plopped down on his bunk and stared out the porthole at the cerulean sea.

X Chapter End X

**A/N: Sorry for the shorter chap this week I wanted to update as soon as possible before anyone assumed I was dead or something.**

**The next one should be out soon also, while I had originally planned for the island arc to be longer I lost most of my draft notes so I'm going to cut it into a much shorter section so I can move on with the overarching storyline.**

**Have a great day - Ice**


	16. Chapter 16

Daze

Chapter Sixteen

xXx xXx xXx

**A/N: Here's sixteen, enjoy!**

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto awoke to the creaking of the ship and the sound of rainfall on metal.

Lightning crackled illuminating the cabin as he heard the thunder clap in the distance.

He sat up in his cot careful of the noise he was making.

He recoiled as his feet touched the cold iron of the ship's floor.

Silently stepping across the room he slipped out the door closing it silently behind him.

He made his way to the deck of the ship checking that the coast was clear he made a handsign and slammed his hand onto the wood.

A small grey cat with a green scarf appeared.

"Ah Master another delivery."

"Yeah Koichi, you know the drill by now."

Naruto pulled a scroll from his jacket handing it to the cat who mouthed it giving him a small paw wave before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto's ear twitched as he heard a creak.

Activating his sharingan he turned his head slightly catching the faint chakra signature of a hiding figure.

Their chakra was small with a faint tinge of green to it indicating they were using some form of sensory jutsu.

'It must be Ino.'

He reached into his jacket pulling out a senbon and sticking it into his mouth casually.

'Welp pointing her out will only make me seem more suspicious.'

He stepped up the steps to the captain's quarters.

"Hey Oji I saw a jackdaw earlier."

Naruto made a gesture to his neck.

The man turned to him and nodded catching onto his message.

"Aye pretty birds, but vicious."

"How goes the navigation?"

"Hardly blue skies, but this storm is nothing to worry about."

"I delivered your scroll to Oba Hiruka."

"Thanks gaki I hardly get to see her and the girls these days."

"They've definitely missed you Oji, Haruhi's really grown."

"Aye and I'd love to see her now, but the life of a sailor is one of long solitude."

The man adjusted his hat as he turned the wheel slightly.

"Well you should get some sleep we've got a long day of sailing tomorrow."

"That's a good idea, night Oji."

Naruto gave a two hand wave and the man nodded grunting.

'Message delivered, phew.'

Naruto pulled the senbon from his mouth twirling it and opening the door to the cabin.

When he approached the room where he was staying Anko was waiting outside the door.

"You're up late."

"Yeah I had to drain the snake."

Anko chuckled.

"You're a lousy liar."

"Well, we can't all be perfect."

Naruto squeezed past her climbing into his bunk and kicking his sandals off.

xXx xXx xXx

Sasuke and Jiraiya arrived at the village gates as the midday sun shone above the trees.

"Ah, home at last eh gaki."

"Hnn."

"I hate when you do that."

Izumo and Kotestu nodded waving them in and they made their way to a tea shop by the gates which was opening its doors for the day.

They entered the establishment and saw a ragtag group of Jonin, Chunin, and Genin gathered around the table.

Gai gave the Sanin a respectful if enthusiastic bow before turning to the raven haired boy.

"Yosh Sasuke-Kun looking good!"

Sasuke smiled subtly fidgeting with the chibi necklace in his pocket as Jiraiya ran off to woo two buxom tea girls.

"Where's Sakura-san?"

A purple-haired girl he recognized vaguely pouted and Tenten set her Dango down.

"Sakura, Ino, and Tayuya left on a mission with Anko-sensei."

"Tayuya?"

Sasuke's eyes flickered with ponderance.

'Where have I heard that name before?'

He felt a hand graze his shoulder and turned to face the culprit.

"He-yo Sasuke has Jiraiya-sama kept up on your training."

Sasuke bowed respectfully to his masked sensei.

"He finds time to teach me things in between his daily stream of philandering."

Jiraiya spit tea at this statement practically flickering over to cut Sasuke off.

Jiraiya gave a nervous smile to the Tea girls he was flirting with.

"Baseless lies and slander on a sage, for shame gaki, I am a gentleman of the utmost kind I assure you."

Jiraiya guffawed comically his chest puffing out like a rooster.

"Anyway it's good that you're here Kakashi I'm returning him to your care,"

Jiraiya scratched his hair adjusting his horned headpiece.

"-I've taught him all I can within reason since he declined my offer to sign the Toad contract we've reached the end of our journey."

Kakashi nodded with a sing-song hum.

"Eat up Sasuke, after all, you're friends here are throwing this little shindig to celebrate your return to active duty."

He leaned closer whispering in his ear with a smirk.

"Besides, you're going to need the fuel, first thing tomorrow I'm testing your skills.. by any means needed."

xXx xXx xXx

Unknown Hideout

x present x

"Kabuto get in here!"

The serpentine man coughed wiping sweat from his brow and tugging at the bandages around his stomach.

"Orochimaru-sama what's wrong did the medicine not take?"

"It's not that, I can handle this accursed pain,"

He clutched the bandages in his fist tightly.

"-it's the humiliation I cannot stand, to be brought to such a state by fools such as them."

Kujira Bridge, South of Kusagakure

x 6 months earlier x

"You're sure this lead is trustworthy?"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama Yura is one of my top spies, if he was compromised, I would know it,"

The boy raised his glasses to his eyes the sunlight flickering on his lens.

"He was rather irate though about losing several men to gather this intel."

Orochimaru nodded.

"Send some of our own to appease him, we need him loyal, times are hard enough without our contacts being called into question."

"Hai Orochimaru-sama."

"Very well, gather the guard, it's times like this when the sound 5's absence is particularly troublesome."

The snake man growled clenching his fist in displeasure.

"I understand Orochimaru-sama but rest assured the new Snake guard are top men,"

The boy reached into his pocket pulling out a series of orange cards which he eyed with interest.

"-I've hand picked each for their unique skillsets and each is roughly on par with yours truly."

"I suppose we shall see now won't we."

The grey haired youth made a handsign slamming his hand onto the dirt as ink spiraled out from his fingers.

A poof of green smoke later and six figures were gathered in a crescent before him.

From among them, one man wrapped foot to neck in bandages with cracked sickly yellow skin peeking out in places stepped forward.

He was a bald, bearded brunette, his left eye bloodshot-serpentine, his Otogakure Hitai-ate wrapped diagonally on his head so that it covered his right eye.

He wore nothing but purple pants with black pinstripes and a green oto-style rope belt.

"Hail Kabuto-san, Orochimaru-sama, reporting for duty."

"Secure the perimeter Abura we're expecting company and we must hold the upper hand."

"Hai Kabuto-san you heard him Serpents, get to work."

A series of hai's and his men vanished to corners of the forest.

x a few minutes later x

"They're coming my lord I can sense them."

"Give your men the signal."

Kabuto reached into his pouch grabbing a small clay ball he leapt into the air and tossed it towards the clearing where it's fuse began to burn down.

The boy landed in a crouch next to his master.

"You're certain it will just be the boy and Kakuzu?"

"Hai that's what the intel said they're moving him to a secure location, they hadn't anticipated he'd survive the extraction so they're using him for his Uzumaki abilities."

"This will be troublesome I can already tell."

A boisterous voice rang throughout the woods as a young male voice and an annoyed older voice created a cacophonous dirge of conversation.

"Oi Oji-san why do I have to go to this stupid hideout anyway?!"

"Shut up gaki before I stitch your mouth shut."

The blonde boy made a rude gesture sticking his tongue out at the man but obliged him continuing to trail along in silence.

This continued for another few steps before the boys eye's widened as he noticed something.

"Oi Oji do you see that spark?"

Kakuzu turned his gaze to where the boy was pointing and paled slightly.

"An ambush get down!"

At that moment the wick reached it's end and the bomb exploded with a cloud of purple smoke.

The masked man grabbed the blonde boy by his head and shoved him to the ground as a rain of kunai and shuriken flew from the surrounding foliage.

"How amateur."

The dark-skinned man pulled a kunai from his pouch and deflected the torrent of weaponry with his right hand.

His left arm pulsed and stretched unnaturally before black stitches exploded out spinning violently and dispersing the cloud of smoke.

Pulling down his mask the stitches on his mouth snapped as he shot out a black cloud of stitches at the brush to his left knocking over the trees and tearing out the foliage.

The shockwave sent dust and debris flying towards the hidden Kabuto and Orochimaru who had to leap away.

Three figures flickered into the air from the crash site two of them shooting wind bullets from their mouths as the third fired a jet of flame.

They were all wearing green unitards with black anbu-esque vests, and brown clay oni masks.

Kakuzu's back broke open two black masked creatures countering the flame with a torrent of wind propelled lightning.

"Gaki get up and assist my heart."

A red masked creature busted out of his back and fired a stream of fire at the untouched section of woods.

Naruto made a series of handsigns firing a wind blade from his palms at the fire and igniting an explosion which demolished the tree cover.

Three more figures scrambled away from the explosion one was caught on the arm by the blast but drew a tanto removing the arm with a slash before the fire could spread.

"Abura-senpai!" "Urgh- I'm fine Tamako!"

The figures landed in the demolished woodfall revealing themselves to be a short hunchbacked blue-skinned man in a sleeveless hooded cloak with a mask, and a pink-skinned woman with chin length messy black hair.

She was wearing a green leotard with a black chunin esque-vest.

The third, jaundiced bald figure appeared to be their leader.

"Impressive for a gaki to produce such wind you must be a chunin."

"Don't get too comfortable geezer that was just a warmup!"

Naruto smirked drawing three kunai and stringing them together with green puppet-master strings.

"Puppet Master jutsu eh."

The man chuckled lifting his hitai-ate and tugging lightly at the bandages on his face.

Naruto tossed the tri kunai chain, the wind chakra spiralling them into a pseudo chakram.

The tendril creature ignited it mid throw igniting them and causing them to explode violently.

The man yanked the bandages off his face revealing a steel socket eye and skull like wooden jaw where his eye and mouth should've been.

The socket glew with crimson chakra absorbing the explosion before it could impact.

"Tamako, Sujirin, you deal with the gaki and his pet here, I'm gonna go ensure that Kakuzu-san doesn't gain the upper hand."

"Hai-senpai." "Hai."

The man jumped over the boy's head in a gust of speed the black creature turned to fire flames at him but was intercepted by the blue man tackling it.

Naruto reached out for him only to have his arm locked in a vicegrip by the pink-woman.

"Let go of me you washed-out old hag!"

Naruto struck at the woman with a jab as he pulled her closer with his arm.

She released her grip ducking back to avoid the strike and jumping away as he followed it with a toe kick.

The woman glared at him gritting her teeth.

"You stupid brat I'm only twenty-six didn't your parents teach you not to insult women!"

Naruto chuckled.

"Sorry but manners aren't really my thing I'm better at beating shinobi rejects like you losers!"

He slammed his fist into his palm flashing a toothy grin.

Kakuzu and his newly merged wind-lightning beast continued to push the oni-masked trio back with a series of laser like blasts and tendril strikes which they dodged effortlessly with a series of flips and acrobatic movements.

"Damn gnats you better have a good bounty making me chase like this."

As he said that the two smaller figures dove below the branches forming handsigns as the third figure dove at the man with a flying punch.

His masked beast shot a laser at the man but was tripped up by the branch it was on being sliced in half by a flame disc it tried to readjust it's aim but it's face was doused with thick liquid resin.

"Katon: Sun Plate!" "Suiton: Star Silk!"

The third figure's fist was encased in crackling lightning as he yelled out in a baritone voice.

"Eat this Raiton: Moon Impact!"

The lightning streamed outward forming a small shield of hardened light which was slammed into Kakuzu's guard.

Kakuzu's eyes widened as it tore through his guard burning his tendrils and nearly removing one of his arms.

'That attack's no joke!'

Thinking fast Kakuzu swung out with one of his arms tearing up the branches in the area and forcing them both to the ground.

The figure was forced to dispel his jutsu as the blastback would have injured him.

"Some interesting techniques but that just means I can't afford to play around anymore."

Kakuzu began to groan loudly in what must've been some hybrid of pain and exertion as the masked beast was sucked back into his body.

"Doton: Stone Spear!"

His skin hardened turning steel black and glistening.

"Checkmate!"

His arms shot out grabbing the smaller figure on either side of him the one in his right hand's leg was crushed and he was slammed backfirst into a tree trunk with a resounding snap.

He groaned in pain but couldn't collect himself in time as tendrils pierced his body and he screamed in agony blood leaking down the forest floor.

The left figure fired three flame discs from their mouth all of which bounced off Kakuzu's arm and chest harmlessly.

The figure grimaced but drew a kunai channeling fire into it and carving through their leg with minimal effort.

"Kamashi!"

The figure's voice cracked but the taller figure put a hand on their shoulder.

"I'll hold him, you know what you have to do."

The smaller figure nodded.

Clenching his fist he turned and ran to the downed figured ducking and diving over the tendrils.

One managed to clutch his leg but was severed by a spear of lighting.

"You can't afford to look away Kakuzu-sama."

"Sama hn you know of me but I still don't know who it is I'm dealing with."

The man nodded removing his mask to reveal a green skinned, blue eyed man, with long feathered blonde hair.

"I am Kamaken of the Tsumiwara clan the boy you just killed was my brother Kamashi and the one about to strike you is my sister, Kamako."

Kakuzu felt a sharp gust of wind to his side and narrowly avoided a flying kick which splintered the ground where he had been standing.

The girl growled in annoyance leaping back to stand with her brother.

"We're originally from Takigakure same as you, we were exiled for following in the footsteps of our ancestors and using forbidden clan jutsu."

"Forbidden Jutsu, Tsumiwara... you don't mean."

The man's eyes widened.

The girl smirked removing her mask which cracked in her hand fresh blood was dripping from her mouth.

Her long blonde hair began to defy gravity floating upward as her irises disappeared her blue eyes glowing.

"Hai, the Tsumiwara Forbidden Technique: Reverse Mitosis!"

The female figure began to yell as her muscles pulsed growing in size.

Chakra shot off of her in waves so severe they caused Kakuzu's tendrils to be blasted back.

"By absorbing our kin we can multiply our strength at the cost of the life of another."

"Originally there were eight of us now there are two,"

He looked at his hand opening and closing his fist and watching his muscles.

"-each unification has expanded our powers Kamako here was a chunin but with this latest growth she shall reach heights even a legend such as yourself will fear!"

The girl vanished with speed reappearing directly in front of the stunned Akatsuki who swiped at her with a knife edged chop strong enough to cut the wind.

She caught it in her hand pulling him forward by his wrist and spitting out a a stream of severely boiling red water.

The super-heated liquid began to wear down his armor to the point that a strong kick from her was capable of cracking his torso section.

He groaned in irritation dropping the armor and shooting two masks from his body.

The blue masked creature began to fire a barrage of lightning bullets at the girl keeping her at a distance while the brown masked creature went on the offensive against the man.

Kakuzu began to fire tendril spikes at the girl's blind spots hoping to pierce her in a limb or joint to limit her mobility.

Back on the other side of the forest Naruto was locked in close combat with an enraged woman they were trading strikes parrying the other's attacks with clashing limbs.

Their battle along with the projectile combat of the masked beast and her accomplice had managed to push the four of them from the clearing into a larger area with two small lakes and a massive bridge visible in the distance.

Naruto began to gain the upperhand as he channeled faint wind chakra into his limbs enhancing his speed and he managed to trip the woman with puppet strings catching her in the chest with a strong kick.

She coughed up spittle and fell to a crouch long enough for the boy to catch her in the jaw with a strong rising knee grabbing her legs and tossing her into an adjacent lake.

Naruto took the opening to channel a large flux of chakra and send a wall of wind at the hunched man.

The masked beast flew back firing three flame plumes into it and the man grunted with worry making a series of handsigns and drawing a large amount of water from the lake.

He raised it up in a violent spiraling water dragon around himself but the explosion struck him almost unimpeded burning his cloak and half of his clothes off and shattering his mask.

He was sent flying into the half drained lake and landed slack sinking into the water.

The woman climbed from the other water body on her hands and knees breathing heavily and Naruto approached her channeling wind chakra into his palm.

"No hard feelings, but this is our duty as shinobi."

He chopped at her throat with his hand slicing her with his bladed wind.

The blood began to leak from her neck as she fell down grasping at her throat.

He looked away grimacing and focusing his gaze on the water in case the man jumped out.

'It never gets easier does it."

After a few minutes of silence save for the death throes of his opponent, Naruto turned to the masked creature.

"Lead me back to Kakuzu double time."

The creature began to bound towards the forest Naruto right behind it.

After he had left the blue man rose from the water making strange gurgle wheezing sounds from his gills.

He crawled over to the woman and weakly put his hands on her neck.

"Ninja Art: Sacrificial Regeneration."

He began to groan and wheeze as his chakra poured into her the light returning to her eyes.

When the process was done he fell still and she sat up holding her roughly closed wound.

"Tsujirin..."

Her eyes began to glisten.

Kabuto stepped out from the woods chuckling darkly, an annoyed Orochimaru right behind him.

"Don't waste your tears on that waste of effort, we have loads more like him at the lab."

Kabuto nudged the man with his foot picking up the charred remnants of his tube like mask.

"The fact that he could die from that proves he was defective, his chakra stores were still too small and he couldn't even breath on land without that toy."

The woman growled staring at her dead comrade.

"You sicken me."

"Ah come now Tamako is that anyway to talk to the man who indirectly saved you, after all you'd be dead if not for my pawn there."

"You're just lucky I serve Orochimaru-sama if he hadn't deemed you necessary I'd've killed you years ago."

Kabuto turned to look at the snake man.

"Well, she failed what should we do with her."

Orochimaru sighed in annoyance looking through the woman as if she were invisible.

"We'll give her a chance to earn her life either way she's useless to me at her current level."

The snake man smirked his neck stretching outward unnaturally as he bit the woman on her collarbone.

She screamed out in pain falling to the ground and writhing.

"When we're finished with the brat come back and check on her status though judging her myself, I don't like her chances."

The snake man walked past the screaming woman apathetically.

"Let's go Kabuto I didn't want to get my hand dirty but it appears the boy is a bigger threat than anticipated."

xXx xXx xXx

Present

"And how did that all end up Orochimaru-sama?"

The raven-haired man growled gesturing to his stomach.

"Keep the snide remarks to yourself Kabuto before I blow a hole in your stomach and find a new medic."

Kabuto began to sweat in fear form the pure intent radiating off the man.

"Of course.. m-my lord I overstepped please let me go grab your medicine."

The man speed-walked out the door almost forgetting to grab the aluminum tray on his way out.

xXx xXx xXx

The waning orange of the setting sun kissed the decks as the island could finally be seen in the distance."

"Land Ahoy."

Naruto leaned against the ships rails groggy from the trip.

"Finally."

The ship pulled to harbor with a lurch as the crowd made their way to the island.

Naruto took a quick look around noticing the leaf kunoichi were watching him like a hawk.

'I can't make my meeting with them watching me.'

He turned to the captain subtly whispering sideways to him.

"Hey can you have your crew hold up those four for say... Five minutes."

"Piece of cake gaki."

The captain whistled calling his men over and pointed at the kunoichi.

"Hold those ones up, contraband check."

Naruto slipped into the crowd hengeing into a green-haired woman and slipped away while he heard Tayuya arguing with an older man and Anko trying to calm her.

What he failed to notice was the cloak hooded man behind him, the sound of gears clicking, and the single bloodshot eye trained on his back.

X Chapter End X

**A/N: Just wanted to give a special thanks to long time readers Anarion87, biginferno and Antex The Legendary Zoruark you guys help motivate me to continue writing so thank you. -Ice**

**Extra Note: I finished this chapter a week after the last one and completely forgot to upload it, my bad guys!**

**Also for the sake of transparency, you know how Toriyama forgot Saiyans had tails, or that Launch existed, or how Horikoshi forgot about the traitor plotline in MHA.**

**Well, they're both greater writers than I, and while revising some chapters I realized I've been neglecting two major threads in my story but don't worry, I have since realigned them in and have big plans for both.**


	17. Chapter 17

Daze

Chapter 17

**A/N: **Heyo peeps *wave* hope you enjoyed the last chapter it was fun to write, anyway, here ya go I'm gonna be focusing in on some of my other projects so this and one or two more chapters may be all till later in December.

**Extra Note:** A minor retcon to the story in the first chapter I said Naruto's premier fight with Orochimaru was three years after the first chapter's events with the way the story has flown since it's actually 3 1/2 years

**5/12**: So long hiatus due to Coronavirus, lack of internet and various other factors but I'm back, thanks for sticking it out without further ado, enjoy.

xXx xXx xXx

Kujira Bridge - 6 months earlier

Naruto chased the black-masked beast through the thick woods towards his cornered partner.

The sounds of clashing steel and smell of smoke and ozone grew stronger as the tree cover thinned.

As he emerged from the brush into a clearing he could see a worn Kakuzu facing two men his cloak was torn at the collar and singed in various places.

The black beast bounded towards it's master leaping into his back where it disappeared into his body.

Naruto surveyed the field and saw a crumbling ashen humanoid figure along with two dead masked beasts one green and one blue.

'Two hearts these guys are no joke!'

"Karasu you remember the plan?"

Two masked heads emerged from his shoulders as his mask tore his long black hair flowing violently in the strong wind.

"Of course I do Oji I'm not some stupid gaki."

The man growled in annoyance swinging with one of his tendril arms and forcing both of the men back with a series of lightning and fire blasts from his shoulders.

"Good, then shut up and execute."

The boy grumbled but made a handsign.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

six clones formed in a diamond formation around him.

"You push them back gaki I'll hold the distance!"

"Hai!"

Naruto's clones each drew kunai scattering apart and charging the men as Naruto attached puppet strings to them helping them avoid attacks.

Kakuzu flipped back several feet and began barraging the field with blasts of elemental light.

The clones managed to lightly tag the men and deal some minor damage and flip away from any attacks due to the strings from Naruto.

But no progress was being made as the attacks from Kakuzu were being dodged but the men were being pushed further and further back towards a descending plain.

The plain dropped into a chasm which extended as far as the eye could see the only thing in the distance was the massive whale bone Kujira bridge in the distance.

The bald man blocked holding two clones kunai slashes back with his steeled hands grunting his skeletal puppet jaw chattered with annoyance.

"Damn it they're trying to rout us, Kamaken push the boy back I'll deal with the Akatsuki!"

"Roger!

The second man who's muscle mass was pulsing flickered out of sight.

His eyes glew blue and his hair defied gravity as he charged the clones with a burst of speed dispelling three with a lariat and tossing the smoke into the real Naruto's face obscuring his vision.

"Damn it!"

Naruto raised his guard on reflex catching a strong strike which buckled his wrists and sent him tumbling back rolling hard.

He climbed to his feet rubbing the dust from his eyes and rolling out of the way as the man came crashing down with a knee drop where he had been a moment earlier.

Naruto felt his footing fracture as the ground sank an inch the floor splintering from the impact.

'Damn he's as strong as Tsunade-baachan!'

"You should just surrender and let me end this gaki, I promise I'll make it quick and painless."

"Not a chance shit-stain, I won't die today especially not to some two-bit thug like you!"

The man charged with a lightning laced punch and Naruto narrowly dodged hopping back to gain some distance.

Naruto growled channeling chakra into his arms and spinning them rapidly.

"Futon: Twin Tornadoes!"

Wind chakra began to spiral outward from his arms the force holding the man in place as he tried to move forward.

"That's a strong jutsu for a kid, but how long can you hold out, I know that's eating up your chakra rapidly and once you run out I will end things with one blow."

Naruto began to sweat lightly normally his chakra reserves were larger than this, but he was working with a smaller pool and he needed to hold out or the plan would fail.

Kakuzu's masks combined on his right shoulder into a fire lightning beast firing a devastating laser of force.

The bald man chuckled his glowing red with crimson light.

"You already know how this goes Akatsuki but if you want me to destroy more of your pets so be it!"

The laser began to vanish into the man's eye and his puppet jaw unhinged firing back the laser twice as large cloaked with red energy.

To the man's shock and awe Kakuzu didn't dodge like he had previously instead opting to rush through the blast one of his hearts being destroyed in the process.

His body blackened as he grabbed the man by his neck quickly slamming him into the ground and hammering his face with his hardened fist caving in the steel eye and shattering the puppet jaw.

He ripped off the mans prosthetic arms and struck him in the head again blurring his vision.

"I'm down three hearts so I'm taking yours to start."

Kakuzu's stitch tendrils pierced the man through his legs and abdomen and began snaking up his chest cavity reaching to grab his heart.

The man screamed in agony but Kakuzu was interrupted before he could finish him.

Naruto crashed into the man coughing up blood as his neck whiplashed violently.

"Urgh- I think I've reached my limit Oji!"

Naruto coughed shakily climbing to a seated position and wiping a streak of blood from his lip.

"Really gaki."

The man groaned in annoyance moving the boy off of him to stand and face the approaching enemy.

"Shut up you geezer bastard I'm not some chakra monster like you Akatsuki freaks!"

"Whatever just stay there and be quiet I'll end this."

Kakuzu sighed in annoyance his three remaining masked beasts hopping from his back and forming into a gargantuan three-headed creature.

"Katon, Raiton, and Futon this is my special combination even the great Hashirama Senju feared."

"That was then Kakuzu-sama I have no need or care for relics and war stories,"

The man chuckled tightening his gloved fist as chakra crackled around him.

"-I'm going to end this here and now with my new power!"

The man yelled his muscles growing larger as lightning chakra crackled around him.

"Eat this, Raiton: Thunder Crescent Attack!"

The man vanished in a burst of speed reappearing next to the Akatsuki with an elbow Kakuzu raised a quick single armed guard the impact causing a small shockwave.

Blood splashed on the ground Kakuzu groaning in pain as his arm was severed from his body by the powerful strike.

Kakuzu ducked to the ground narrowly avoiding the follow up knee that would've removed his head.

"Nowhere to go Kakuzu, I have you now!"

The man raised both of his arms as tangible chakra began to shoot off of his body in waves a series of popping and crackling sounds following the energy.

"Raiton: Moon Impact!"

The masked beast growled loudly fire, thunder and wind swirling from it's many mouths.

"Futile even a blast like that will be nothing to this my ultimate of power!"

The man let out a thunderous roar as a pillar of lightning struck the area around him impacting both him and Kakuzu.

When the dust settled he was standing breathing heavily his clothes in tatters and his body singed while Kakuzu was still his arms charred.

"Ha-haha-hahaha I did it I killed him!"

The man paled as he saw the masked beast approaching mere feet away having not fired it's chakra payload.

"That's bad if that hit me in my current state it'd be fatal but I'm not just gonna stand still and-"

He was shocked when he tried to leap but saw the black striped arm holding his left leg stitchen tendrils snaking up his thigh.

Kakuzu was breathing weakly his charred lungs pushing out haggard breaths.

He tried to move his arm to cut the hand off of him but couldn't and turned to see puppet master strings wrapped from his elbow to his wrist.

"D-damn it let go you bastards!"

Naruto chuckled through heavy breaths standing shakily and focusing all his strength into holding his strings.

"Not gonna happen asshole, enjoy your long stay in hell, don't worry I'll send your master Orochimaru there shortly."

The masked beast fired it's attack a loud whistling sound emanating from the area only to be swallowed by a massive explosion of noise and dark purple light.

Naruto fell back to the ground exhausted.

"You good Oji?"

"S-st-stupid question... gaki."

The man coughed spitting up a clump of sticky blood before falling still.

Naruto could hear clapping and a familiar and extremely infuriating chuckle.

"My my Naruto-kun how you have grown, to think that you could handle my associates here."

Kabuto chuckled darkly adjusting his glasses.

"He did have help of course Orochimaru-sama."

"Yes, but still he has grown strong in this short time."

Naruto smirked spitting blood on the man's foot.

"And you've grown more smug what's the matter Snake-chan, got bored playing hide the serpent with four eyes here so you had to find a real boy?"

Kabuto sighed chastiseingly.

"Naruto naruto naruto, for all your bounds in power deep down you're still just a loud mouthed child."

"And deep down your still a pompous prick, has anybody told you you have a really punchable face."

Orochimaru sighed swiping a strand of hair from his face and wiping the blood on his foot into the grass.

"Kabuto, collect the boy his Uzumaki DNA may still be of some use to us, I'm going to go finish off my old friend."

The snake man walked over to the downed Kakuzu pulling the Kusanagi blade from his serpentine throat.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama."

Kabuto walked over to Naruto pulling a seal from his pouch.

"Now Naruto make this easy on me and I won't have to sever any of your tendons."

"Up yours Snake boy."

Kabuto leapt at the boy shoving a paper seal towards his forehead.

Naruto jumped up grabbing his wrist and pushing him away with a palm in his shoulder.

Kabuto's focus was broken when he heard the sudden surprised words of his master.

"What is this?!"

He turned his head to see Orochimaru's foot which had been placed on Kakuzu's chest being slowly subsumed by white clay as the man's body melted into a white clay blob.

Orochimaru who had the kusanagi blade raised for a coup de grace used the blade to cut at the clay but couldn't fast enough as it detonated blowing off his leg and he was forced to abandon his body.

Kabuto looked back at Naruto just in time to see him give a foxy grin half of his face melting into clay as he exploded the shockwave mangling his arm and sending him flying.

Kabuto groaned in confusion and pain pulling the shattered glass and broken frames off of his face his head was ringing as everything spinned around him.

He couldn't collect himself in time as a strong hook kick to his jaw sent him flying into a tree trunk unconscious.

Orochimaru spit in rage as the real Kakuzu and Naruto hopped down from a nearby tree line along with a stoic red-haired man.

"Sasori."

Orochimaru growled at the site of his traitorous former partner.

"You have Yura to thank Orochimaru-san he helped arrange this little get together it feels only right that he should attend himself."

The red-haired man pulled a scroll from his back summoning a cloaked puppet with long purple hair and a goatee it's mouth opened and poisoned needles shot out.

Orochimaru's tongue grabbed a kunai from the ground blocking all of the needles before they could strike.

"Watch out for unusual rainfall ya snake bastard, Katsu!"

Orochimaru narrowly dodged a barrage of clay pidgeons thanks to the loud boasting of the hotheaded Deidara.

"Damn it you moron don't choreograph your moves!"

"Shut up you wooden bastard I'd've had him if not for you jumping the gun!"

Orochimaru's eyes squinted as he readied for combat.

"An ambush."

Naruto chuckled.

"What else did you expect Snake pedo?"

"That's enough Karasu you've done your part Kakuzu take him back to HQ we'll wrap things up with our old friend here."

"I better be getting paid for this."

The man grunted annoyedly grabbing Naruto by his shirt sleeve and yanking him away to leave as the Akatsuki partners began battle with the Sanin.

xXx xXx xXx

Present Day - Orochimaru's Lair

"After that battle I barely got away if it wasn't for the sacrifice of Manda I'd surely be dead."

Orochimaru grunted with pain clutching his bleeding stomach.

The newly returned Kabuto set the medicine tray on the stand next to the bed.

"Luckily due to the sacrifice of Manda and a few "willing" test subjects the Manda II project is nearing completion."

"Am I supposed to pat you on the back Kabuto, I expect that at minimum to justify why you're currently breathing."

Kabuto nodded.

"Of course I understand Orochimaru-sama after such a great failure every moment I live is an invaluable gift on your part."

"Stop brown nosing and change my bandages my new body will be here soon and I need to be physically capable for the exchange."

"I"ll see that you are."

xXx xXx xXx

Konoha - early morning

Sasuke rose from his own bed for the first time in months.

He cracked his neck and shoulders as he felt the cold morning wind on his half nude form.

"It's good to be home."

This was the first time he had time to walk the streets of the Uchiha district since his revelation about Itachi.

Immediately after his revelation he and Jiraiya had left the village for two months of training.

While the ghosts of his past still followed him there they were specters of sorrow and regret now a step up from the fear and anger previous.

Now all that was on his mind was his lost teammate.

It had been nearly two years since they had last seen each other and he wondered how his rival had grown in power and changed in character.

He reached into his pant pocket clutching the crystal necklace inside.

While Tsunade had refused to give it to him originally citing a curse, after Jiraiya revealed Naruto was alive she handed it to him begrudgingly to hold until his safe return.

'Where are you now Naruto are you thinking of me as well?"

xXx xXx xXx

Land Of Femme - Mid morning

Naruto let out a content sigh taking a bite from the delicious orange fruit as he unzipped and removed his white hoodie tying it around his waist.

"No wonder they don't let men here often, delicious food, great weather, and beautiful women who'd ever leave?"

In particular he imagined a certain pervy sage who would no doubt make the island a topic of research for many years if he could.

The land of femme was a beautiful tropic island with green waters, white sands, palm trees, and diverse wildlife.

"Pfft I bet Sasuke-teme would hate it here kami knows he never liked girls."

Naruto let out a melancholy sigh.

"I wonder how everyone is back home."

Part of him wanted to go seek out the Konoha kunoichi and reveal himself but he knew that would compromise the mission and he couldn't fail Itachi.

"Are you watching me Onii I promise I will fulfill the mission."

He felt the sun warm on his back and paused putting his palm up to his covered sharingan he closed his eyes and imagined Itachi's warm smile.

His thought was interrupted by a concussive force on his shoulder

"Watch it brat!"

A portly older man grumbled as he carried wooden planks to a nearby construction site.

"Sorry."

Naruto scratched his long messy blonde hair pulling the hair tie from his spiked ponytail he shook his head his long blonde hair flowing down to his neck and twin bangs covering his face.

He saw his reflection skin and hair lightened from lack of sunlight and crimson sharingan rippling in the glass he thought to himself.

'With these eyes I look so serious, combined with my hair I almost look like the Yondai- er Tou-san."

He hadn't really had time to grapple with the knowledge of his heritage between regaining his memories and working on earning the Akatsuki's trust.

It did put a lot into perspective, Jiraiya's interest in him, The Sandaime watching over him, the melancholic looks Kakashi would shoot him when he thought he was distracted.

The only memories he had were vague recollections of a warm presence and beautiful red hair.

He sighed.

"Why am I so reflective today come on Naruto focus on the mission."

Smacking his cheeks a few times he continued the trek towards the central plaza where he had to meet his contact.

xXx xXx xXx

Elsewhere on Isla Femme - Same Time

"That slippery bastard when I find him I'm gonna wring his neck!"

Sakura and Ino paled trying to keep their distance from the enraged Tayuya as steam shot out of her ears and she whipped her head around looking for the blonde boy.

Anko walked up and slapped the girl with a chakra laced palm to the back knocking her to the ground.

"Calm down girly, focus on the mission for now, he has to leave the same way we do you'll get your chance then."

Tayuya grumbled but nodded climbing to her feet and dusting herself off.

"Let's just meet this bastard client."

Anko twirled a senbon between her fingers heading towards the plaza the younger kunoichi following close behind.

xXx xXx xXx

Training Ground 10 - Mid Afternoon

"Fire Style: Dog Flame Bombs!" "Raikiri!"

Sasuke's summoned hounds tossed two jars of oil into the air which were struck by his stream of fire igniting and expanding his flame.

Kakashi cut through the fire with a lightning laced fist charging towards the boy and striking him with a kick to the gut.

Sasuke staggered but having undergone severe physical training managed to grab Kakashi's leg.

Kakashi saw his muscles tense and read in his body language a familiar rhythm he'd encountered from fighting Gai over the years.

"First gate open!"

Holding Kakashi by the leg Sasuke kicked him into the air leaping after him and unraveling the dark blue bandages on his arms and hands.

"Primary Lotus!"

The bandages wrapped around the stunned Kakashi who's right arm and wrist reached for the bandages around him.

'There's no time.'

His fist began to crackle with lightning again and he tossed the lightning towards the approaching ground.

"Raiton: Lightning Beast Tunneling Fang!"

The thunder took on the shape of two wolves which spiraled around each other mimicking the Inuzuka clan jutsu and drilling into the ground.

The sharp stones flew upward shredding the bandages off of Kakashi who caught Sasuke with a hook kick in the side sending him flying into the newly dug hole.

"Anko-chan told me if I went easy on you she'd evaluate both of us herself, so I'm not holding back, Katon: Fire Snake Jutsu!"

Kakashi shot a line of flame from his mouth which spun into a large cobra crashing into the hole after Sasuke."

"Doton: Dark Swamp Jutsu!"

Sasuke regurgitated a stream of muddy black water from his lungs cancelling out the flames.

"Nice try Sasuke-kun but I wasn't finished, Futon: Wind Wall!"

Kakashi raised his palms to his chest firing a blast of wind from his mouth and igniting the flames.

Sasuke saw the explosion aproaching slowly through his sharingan and reflexively pulled from a deeper power to cancel out the explosion.

"Amaterasu!"

Sasuke's eyes spiraled into a dark nucleus pattern a spiraling black flame devouring the explosion and pushing towards the airborne Kakashi.

"Kamui!"

Kakashi's sharingan spun sucking the flames before they could reach him.

"I thought I said Mangekyou was forbidden Sasuke."

"Sorry sensei."

Sasuke lowered his arms breathing heavily and clutching his right eye.

"The fight isn't over don't drop your guard."

Kakashi descended with a flipping axe kick.

Sasuke blocked it with his wrists grabbing his leg and tossing him away.

"Second gate: Gate of healing open!"

Sasuke's breathing began to steady as a new influx of chakra replaced what he had lost from using his eyes.

"Where did you learn to do that anyway?"

Sasuke chuckled tossing his grey jacket away and flexing his muscles in a combat stance.

"Gai-sensei taught me after dinner last night with my sharingan I was able to pick it up pretty quickly two is my limit though."

"It's not as simple as your sharingan Sasuke, I have one too and I can still only use the first gate you're just a prodigy through and through."

Kakashi sighed rubbing his temple.

"In fact it's a little boring training you, you just pick up on everything so quickly, I kinda miss training Naruto he was always so amazed by everything and eager to learn."

"Sorry to disappoint sensei but I think you'll find I'm nothing like the dobe."

Kakashi smirked.

"Show me then."

Sasuke cracked his neck smirking.

xXx xXx xXx

Isla Femme

Naruto cracked his shoulders and smiled.

"Ah it's good to move after all that time at sea."

He saw the marble steps framed by rows of flowers, various monkeys and birds cohabiting around the trees above.

Naruto couldn't help but notice all the looks he was getting it was foreign to him getting all this attention from girls and he wasn't sure if it was due to his appearance or the islands majority female population.

Either way he didn't care it was nice to have pretty girls smile and wave.

'Suck on that teme!'

He climbed the steps passing under an ivied arch into the central plaza.

His eyes widened at the beauty of the plaza the entire island had been a wonder of foreign architecture but this took the cake.

The plaza was a smooth triangular platform of sandstone framed on all sides by a wall of tightly woven trees, shrubs, and flowers that formed a wall making the stairs the only entrance it was high enough on a steep hill that no non shinobi could make it in other ways.

A small fountain altar with marble benches was at the center congregated by several loose robed women while the colorful market stalls formed a semi circle on either side.

One of the women a girl only slightly older than Naruto 16 or 17 approached him kissing him on the cheek and putting a necklace of blue and green flowers on him.

He blushed not just because she kissed him but because she was wearing a loose translucent blue kimono that left little too the imagination.

His nose went to bleed lightly but he plugged it up quickly looking around for his contact.

He saw him sitting on a bench next to a stall selling jewelry.

"Oi Hamata-san."

The man a well dressed elderly man in a slate suit with balding grey hair, weary black eyes, and small wire glasses looked up from his orange book cautiously.

"Is the raven calling?"

Naruto looked off somberly.

"The raven flew north this time."

The man's eyes widened but he nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry to hear that, are you here to cancel the package?"

"No the package is good but we have a new post boy."

Naruto gestured to himself.

"Understood but we can' t talk here meet me at the temple after sun fall."

The man stood up pocketing his book and putting on his grey fedora.

"Good day."

"You too."

Naruto sighed.

"Welp guess I gotta waste some time."

He folded his hands into his pant pockets whistling a half tune as he craned his head for what to check out.

xXx xXx xXx

Sasuke and Kakashi breathed heavily both clutching battered limbs as scraps singed clothing fell of their bodies.

"*huff* *huff* I never expected you'd give me this much of a challenge Sasuke you're not that adorable little Uchiha I met three years ago."

Sasuke smirked.

"Glad *huff* I impressed you *huff* sensei."

"Alright, boys that's enough."

They heard the loud clack of a heel colliding with stone.

"Tsunade-sama."

"Kakashi I know you want to bring out the best of your students but this is a little much."

She gestured to the demolished training ground holding her forehead in annoyance.

"Do you know how much paperwork it's going to take to get this place repaired."

Sasuke lowered his head a bit half of his raven hair covering his dirt-covered face.

"It was my fault Hokage-sama sensei was just reacting to me going all out."

She walked up and poked both of them on the forehead.

"You have a high-value mission soon, for that reason I forbid both of you from training and order you take mandatory rest until then."

They both nodded tiredly.

"Oh Kakashi Anko wanted to see you, she said to meet her at her _'Fields of torment'_ whatever that means."

Kakashi's forehead paled blue as he vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Weird."

Sasuke cracked his neck smirking satisfied.

"Tell Jiraiya-sensei I mastered the technique he'll know what I mean."

Sasuke made a one-handed seal.

"Good night Hokage-sama."

He vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"I think that's the first time I've seen that gaki smile."

Tsunade smiled softly.

xXx xXx xXx

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, the next chapter will be out sometime this week.**


	18. Chapter 18

Daze

Chapter 18

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto sat down on the wooden stool folding his ash jacket over his lap as the bartender stepped out to greet him.

"Oi gaki how old are you?"

Naruto flashed his purple kiri headband from his pocket and the man nodded.

"What can I get for ya?"

"Rice wine, up, misted, and cut."

"Coming right up."

Naruto pulled the senbon from his pocket twirling it between his fingers.

He went to put it in his mouth but darted his hand out catching the point of a steel object between the needle and his thumb.

"Sloppy execution, if that was meant to be a sneak attack you should retire now."

The man behind him with a dagger in his sleeve began to sweat nervously.

"How'd you know?"

"I saw the glint of your blade in the glass before you even closed the door."

"My employer told me you were just a chunin."

"Your employer was misinformed, Rogue ninja have no rank."

Naruto grabbed the man's shoulder forcefully, seating him next to him, and tossing his dagger into a nearby dart wall with the needle.

"Oi bartender get my friend here a drink, Sake on the rocks."

"Sure thing gaki."

The man began to sweat profusely.

"You're not a ninja are you?"

"You can tell that easily?"

Naruto nodded cooly.

"The lack of knowledge and sloppy sneak attack might paint you a genin, but, your pitiful chakra reserves are those of a civilian.

Naruto placed the senbon into his mouth.

"So, tell me why are you trying to kill a ninja, who do you work for?"

"I can't say."

Naruto chuckled.

"It's funny how everyone says that but it's never true."

"Please, sir if he knows I told you he'll kill my family, the fact I failed already means I'm a dead man."

The bartender came out with the drinks on a tray.

The man shot him a hopeful look but he took one look at Naruto's bared crimson eye, and he turned the other way to clean glasses.

"Here's how it's gonna go, either you sit here and talk with me over drinks I find your employer and settle things with him,"

"Or?"

"Or, I use genjutsu to force the information out of you and settle things with him anyway."

The man gulped, taking a strong swig from his glass of Sake.

"If I tell you, you promise to stop him."

"You have my word, and my nindo is to never go back on my promises."

"He's missing an eye, and he wears a distinctive cloak, but I glimpsed beneath, such terrible burns.."

xXx xXx xXx

The horrified screams came to a stop as Kabuto stepped into the room.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

A sultry female voice answered back as a green haired woman with golden eyes stared back from the darkness.

"The transfer went without issue, truly this host has such a wellspring of energy."

The white-haired boy raised his glasses, with two fingers.

"Her clan's kekkei genkai no doubt, they were banished from Kusa for defying the Kage but they took their secrets with them."

"Ah, what a shame it took the sacrifices of her clan to fully realise their power, I would've liked to have more of her ilk for later vessels."

"My sincerest apologies my lord but science is an art of trial and error."

"No use begrudging what has already transpired, instead, we should focus on what can be changed."

"I suppose you mean _that_ one."

The woman growled thinking of the red-haired traitor.

"Has there been any word of her status since she defected to those leaf weaklings."

"Yes my lord one of our spies has actually reported that she is on a top secret mission with your former pupil."

"Anko-chan hmm, a tempting prospect to tie up two traitorous underlings of mine in one strike."

"Unfortunately they are currently on that Kunoichi island, to pursue them we would have to commit to a full scale assault."

"You are correct… unless."

The snake woman raised her hand to her face covering her right eye.

She pulled the skin down revealing ivory skin underneath and made a serpent's grin.

'That's not a good sign, Master must have a plan.'

xXx xXx xXx

"You wanna repeat that you blonde bimbo!"

"You heard me you boar!"

Anko let out a dramatized sigh rubbing her temples.

"Sakura, make Ino and Tayuya stop arguing before I tie all of you to a tree and leave you for a fortnight."

Sakura began to sweat fearfully knowing that it wasn't an empty threat.

She forcefully grabbed the girls by their ears and whispered angrily at them to stop lest they face the snake master's wrath.

"That's better, now Ino, Sakura you two are going to search for that suspicious gaki, Tayuya you're going to come with me to meet the contact."

They all nodded in understanding though Tayuya grumbled about wanting to find the bastard herself.

Sakura turned to her blonde rival.

"How well can you sense chakra?"

Ino sighed.

"I've been practicing whenever I can but tou-san says it can take years to master, right now I can only sense a few blocks away and this island is massive."

Sakura nodded.

"Old fashioned way it is."

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto lifted his crimson eyes to the burnt orange horizon.

'Where is this bastard hiding?'

He knew that the culprit wouldn't be far from the bar so he could see if his underling had succeeded.

It had been fifteen minutes since a clone had left the bar henge'd to appear as the threatened assassin, a man named Takasuke.

The real Takasuke had been reverse summoned to the Land of Rice for his protection until Naruto could verify the assailant was dealt with.

Naruto caught a glimpse of a chakra anomaly with his sharingan and smirked.

In a flash of white and a flapping of fabric he came upon the cloaked individual with a falling barrage of dark fists and elbows.

"Shunshin: Shāpu-seki no ame!" (Body Flicker: Sharp Stone Rain)

The man coughed blood his camouflage jutsu dissipating as his body was juggled by the multiple steel-like strikes.

Naruto followed the assault with a strong axe kick tossing the man from the roof and to the sandy ground below.

Hopping down from the roof Naruto watched the man rise to his feet.

"Oi if you're tough enough to endure that, why send a farmer to do your dirty work?"

The man chuckled darkly.

"You think me a fool child, that garbage was merely a ploy to draw you to me."

Naruto chuckled.

"Funny considering it seems I got the drop on you eh, oji?"

The man growled ripping off his grey hooded cloak to reveal a suit of sleeveless grey studded leather armor.

A green ringed Jo staff was tied to his back.

His long grey hair was unkempt, tied in a loose side ponytail and he was severely burned from his face to his left elbow, a prosthetic below that, his left eye a hollow space.

"Do you remember me gaki?"

"I don't know, you look familiar but the burns make it a little hard to tell."

The man gritted his teeth in rage.

"You did this to me, you managed to evade the explosion thanks to your puppet loving friend, but I took it all and it took everything from me!"

"That's battle."

"What would you know of battle you upstart, I led the Mist's Keyabu (Kenjutsu & explosives) Against the Sanin in the 2nd ninja war,"

The man adjusted a wakizashi on his hip, pulling a nodachi from his back.

"-I was in the Land of Iron Samurai 1st regiment when Iwagakure broke the neutrality pact and crossed the Samurai bridge in the Third great war."

The man held the Nodachi in his hands, gripping it too tightly so that his prosthetic fingers creaked and bent.

"You a rogue child adopted by a traitorous group got a lucky blow and managed to make me fail, I lost my honor, my family, my brothers all because of you!"

The man spat with rage channeling wind chakra into his long blade.

"Fight me that I may reclaim what's left of my honor."

Naruto paled this man was much more experienced than him, and driven by a rage that burned.

"Fine oji, if that's the way it is then I'll give you an honorable death!"

Naruto weaved handsigns rapidly sidestepping the man's initial slash and leaping back.

"Futon: Yasei no kaze no nami!" (Windstyle: Wild wind waves)

Naruto made flat palms with both his hands and chopped at the air diagonally.

Long green chakra cut from his hands and shot out in a series of jagged wind blades.

Immediately he drew his tanto from his side channeling water chakra into a bubble of frothy chakra covering the blade.

"Suiton: Sashimi!"

Slicing at the man with the small blade the bubble of water chakra turned into a tendril like whip.

The man countered deftly.

Quickly and carefully sidestepping every wind blade as if he were dancing he spun turning the momentum into his blade cutting through the tendril with sheer force.

'Shit, I used two A rank's back to back hoping to floor him, I've only got enough chakra left for two A rank's and an S rank.'

Naruto bit his lip with exertion making a hand seal.

'If my Kakuzu, and Kisame didn't cut it then how about my Sasori-Deidara combo!'

"Katon: Karaheizu!" (Fire style: Colored haze)

He opened his mouth releasing a powerful plume of purple mist from his lungs, his opponent tried to jump away but was pulled in by puppet strings.

The man saw the culprit was in fact a long haired puppet string going from the blonde boy's fingers into it's back and out it's own fingers.

A second puppet tackled him from behind and held onto him.

It's stomach opened, and steel chakra cable shot out tying his waist, the puppet held his eyes open with it's newly freed arms.

The stringed female puppet's eyes flashed green and the man felt himself pulled into a genjutsu.

Waves of dizziness like that of a deep intoxication overtook the man and he began to sway and trip.

"Seven hundred and thirty days training with S ranked nuke nins, I am not some weak chunin to be beaten by you!"

Naruto smirked.

"Now fall to my special Nina, Mika combo, Ningyō bijon: Bakkasu!" (Puppet vision: Bacchus)

Naruto turned and ran trying to put as much distance between himself and the expanding cloud of vapor.

He heard a set of heavy uneven footsteps chasing his own but he wasn't worried, even though the man had managed to break free from the genjutsu.

He had already lost the battle.

In a moment, anything organic touched by that substance would be a memory.

'Sasori helped me design this special poison, it acts as a magnet for the special C6 fire chakra Deidara and I worked on it's the collaboration between two master artists.'

Naruto made a single hand seal.

"Katsu!"

The vapor dissipated like fog dragged by the wind but a powerful whining noise like a boiling pot began to grow louder.

The puppets vanished in a plume of smoke returning to two scrolls in Naruto's jacket.

Naruto groaned and fell to his knee beads of sweat falling down his face.

'This takes too much chakra if this doesn't kill him I'm done for.'

Naruto paled, clutching his headband tightly.

The enraged Hotaru continued to close the distance between himself and the blonde boy drawing his second shorter blade he channeled fire into it.

He readied his blades in an X slash shape, quick but cautious of any counters the boy might make.

Then he felt it.

The pressure in the air changed from the sheer chakra as the area exploded in a glorious plume of purple ignis.

The older man's eyes widened as he reveled in horrified awe at the deadly but beautiful sight.

'Is this my death?'

Naruto was tossed by the aftermath of the fire bomb.

Shakily looking up to see what would be in the smoke when it cleared.

To his surprise there was a great mass of ivory and fur charred and dying in the street.

'A mammoth?'

He heard a cutting ripping sound of muscle and flesh, the loud crack of something breaking through bone, and the squelch of something bursting forth from a body.

Hotaru burst forth from the mammoth's side covered in blood and burned badly.

His prosthetic arm was knocked off and his blades were shattered from their handles.

The man climbed down from the mighty beast laying a solemn hand on its forehead as it let out a labored death groan.

"Sorry Kyodai, I hope you can forgive me and find peace in the next life."

The man turned to the downed Naruto.

"A mighty attack, it would've killed a less savvy opponent."

He pulled his Jo staff from his back, lightning surging through the bell ring on either end.

"You put up a mighty battle for that I will find the last shred of honor in my blackened heart and give you a dignified end."

Naruto paled internally coming to grips with the fact that he might die.

He thought to use his sharingan but that attack had drained the last of his chakra in his reflection, he could see onyx eyes staring back at him.

'This is it.'

"Shanaroo!"

The burned man's eyes widened as he sidestepped a flying punch aimed for the ground where he had been standing.

The ground crumbled as he lost his footing.

"Shitenshin no jutsu!"

The man's eyes rolled before returning to a vacant state.

The man's gruff voice spoke in a feminine affect.

"Target secure Sakura."

The pink-haired girl nodded picking up the downed blonde under her arm.

"Resist and I'll break your legs."

Naruto nodded weakly.

"W-wasn't planning on it pinky."

Sakura's eye twitched but she tied the boy's wrist in ninja wire.

Ino made the man tie his own wrists before returning to her own body, the man collapsing from his own burns and lack of chakra.

"Ino take this one back to Anko I have to heal that man before he dies of infection or shock."

The blonde girl ran over taking the boy from Sakura's arms who ran over and channeled green chakra into the man repairing the worst of his burns.

Naruto looked up into the girl's green eyes.

"I never noticed."

"What?"

"You Yamanaka girls are pretty cute."

Ino blushed a bright pink turning away from the blonde prisoner.

xXx xXx xXx

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this newest chapter, the next chapter will be out shortly (After these messages). -Ice


	19. Chapter 19

Daze

Chapter 19

xXx xXx xXx

A pained groan was the first thing to reach Naruto's waking ears.

"Ugh."

"Looks like he's awake."

Naruto looked up locking eyes with the purple haired woman who sat across from him.

He noticed he was tied up and groaned with severe annoyance.

"Not this shit again."

Naruto had been tied up enough in recent years that if it never happened to him again it would be too soon.

"So, you care to tell us why you were fighting in the streets blondie."

"What's it to you Snakey, this isn't your village."

"I'm asking the questions here gaki."

"You can't hold me like this, it violates the peace treaty between Konoha and Kiri."

"Sure thing Gaki we can take that up with the Mizukage and see what she thinks about this."

Anko held up an orange Konoha Hitai-ate with a slash through it.

She held both the hitai-ate up, looking at him calculatorily.

"So double agent, who were you playing us, or them, and how'd you manage to get banished from the village without me knowing who you are?"

Naruto chuckled.

"Wow this really put a wrench in the works, the boss is gonna be pissed."

"Who's that, wait let me guess, Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru,"

Naruto thought for a second calculating the first game plan he could come up with.

"-soo, you figured it out huh, I should've known a student of his would be clever."

Anko growled.

"I knew it, that sob story about your captain was a load of ninken crap you got those eyes from the snake-teme himself."

"So now that you know, what are you going to do to me?"

"That's for me to figure out, and you anticipate shaking in your shorts."

"Sakura bring in the other prisoner, and go grab Tayuya."

The pink-haired girl nodded stone-faced.

Anko tossed the headbands at Naruto and they landed in his jacket V.

'Thank Kami if Tayuya had seen that Hitai-ate she'd have made me.'

A moment later she returned with the white-haired man and red-haired girl.

"So how do you two know each other are you co-conspirators who had a falling out without your master to keep you in check?"

The man groaned in a mixture of annoyance and pain.

"I have nothing to do with this Akatsuki scum."

Anko and the young kunoichi turned to the Blonde boy who was internally smacking himself.

"Has anything you said today not been a lie gaki?"

Naruto chuckled and gestured towards Ino and Tayuya with his head.

"I said those two were cute, that was pretty true."

Ino blushed and Tayuya growled as Anko looked at him annoyed.

"You think this is a game."

"I'm having fun."

Anko kicked the chair he was in over making Naruto wince as his head bounced off the hardwood floor.

"Well that was unnecessary."

Naruto internally smirked as the fall had allowed him to grasp a ring from the sleeve of his jacket.

"You'd better start talking and fast before I let Tayuya here have fifteen minutes alone with you."

Tayuya smirked at the idea and Naruto let out a raucous laugh.

"Sorry love, it's gonna take longer than that."

Tayuya lunged at the boy barely being held back by Sakura, as Anko kicked his chair around making him face to face with her.

"I've dealt with your kind before, headstrong, tricky types that think they can use humor as a shield."

She stomped on the leg of the chair, her sheer strength bouncing it back to a seated position where the boy's throat was in line with her drawn kunai.

"Well guess what gaki I'm not laughing, and I have thousands of very painful ways to make you talk straight."

Naruto began to sweat slightly.

"What do you want to know?"

"First things first let's verify this guy's story you're an Akatsuki, where's your cloak, and if you lie I'll know it and I will make you bleed."

Naruto nodded.

"Within my hood there's a small cut slit, in between the two fabrics is a piece of sealing paper."

Anko reached into the boy's hood, and pulled the paper out, sure enough a sealing matrix was written on it.

"Ino make a barrier there's no telling what trick he might pull."

The blond girl nodded making the seals.

"What's your name Akatsuki and don't even try using an alias?"

"Tsukio Kara."

'He's telling the truth.'

"Alright Tsukio, if this does anything other than release a scroll I'm going to feed you to my snakes, slowly."

Naruto nodded.

Anko cautiously set the seal in a protection barrier before quickly activating it.

A black cloak with red clouds popped out.

"Release the barrier."

Ino obliged but right as she released it Anko's eyes widened.

"Wait, reactivate the barrier quickly!"

Before Ino could react the cloak lifted a translucent figure emerging into as it floated upward.

Anko heard the snapping of frayed rope and felt a swift palm into her back knocking her over.

Naruto vaulted over the downed kunoichi quickly dispatching the charge of Tayuya and Sakura with a flash of his sharingan.

"Sharingan: Yoru no megami no itchi!" (Copy Wheel Eye: Accordance of the night goddess)

Sakura and Tayuya fell into a shared illusion world, waves of silken darkness flowed over them like the folds of a dress.

They looked up and saw the face of the pale moon stare down at them.

Ino raised her hands into the Yamanaka jutsu, but he closed the distance between them with speed that made the winds whisper around him.

"Sorry Ino-san."

He chopped her with his palm, her eyes glazing over as she fell to the floor.

Anko struggled to return to her feet as she felt an unnatural weight pushing her into the ground.

"I'd stop struggling if I were you, that gravity seal grows stronger the more you fight against it, but it'll dispel in fifteen minutes."

Naruto whistled, pocketing the bladed ring on his finger.

"Good for every occasion."

"Release!"

The cloak returned to the floor with a shimmer.

"It was genjutsu?"

Naruto picked up his cloak, putting it on and replacing the Akatsuki ring onto his bare finger.

"Hotaru-san I apologize for whatever I may have cost you, may this death be an honorable release."

Naruto drew his tanto ritualistically raising it above his head and lowering it onto the man's exposed neck.

The blood rained to the floor by Anko's face.

"You killed him?"

"He was nothing to me, guess you don't know everything, huh snakey."

Naruto gave a two finger wave vanishing in a swirl of sand.

As soon as he was gone Sakura and Tayuya snapped free from the illusion.

"An Akatsuki,"

Anko groaned.

"He must be here to plug the leak."

"Sakura, Tayuya, head to the rendezvous point I'll catch up as soon as possible!"

The girls nodded running quickly to protect their source.

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto rematerialized outside a temple as the first hues of pitch night touched the sky.

"Right on time thank kami."

Naruto casually walked up the marble steps to a pillared chamber overlooking the city.

"Hamata, Hamata are you here?"

"Over here Karasu-san"

Naruto walked over to the elder man who was kneeling before a statue of some ancient four armed warrior goddess.

The man mumbled a prayer setting some bread and coins on the statue's feet.

"So, the package."

"Yes."

The man reached into his suit jacket, handing Naruto a yellow envelope.

"Enclosed are all the details for my replacement."

"Thank you for everything Hamata, Itachi spoke highly of you."

"He often spoke of you as well, did you know that?"

Naruto bit back some melancholy.

"No, no I didn't"

"He really cared for you, like a brother he said."

Naruto tried to hide the pain on his face but based on the way the man patted his shoulder it was obvious.

"I have to go now my cover's been compromised and if the connection is made it could destroy everything Itachi worked for."

"I understand son."

"I hope you find peace in the end Jiji."

The man smiled softly.

"I already have, child."

Naruto summoned a small grey tabby and placed the envelope into its mouth, reverse summoning it until he could safely check the document.

"Bye pops"

Naruto made a handsign when his sharingan caught a flame of chakra in his periphery.

"Shannarooo!"

Naruto narrowly sidestepped a kick that would've removed his head.

"Don't touch him you worm!"

'Sakura huh, she's really improved.'

He reached into his pocket grabbing some green wax plugs and placed them into his ears.

Just in time it seemed as his sharingan saw waves of chakra distort the air.

Sakura got in between him and the elder man and Naruto gave the man a look that silently communicated the situation.

"You got lucky today Geezer but these Kunoichi won't be here to protect you next time, and the Akatsuki never forgets."

Naruto imitated something he'd seen Madara do once as he used genjutsu to make it look like his body was disappearing as his arm traced it in a circle.

Hiding his chakra presence he quickly and silently leapt over the edge of the cliff and towards the ocean below.

"He's gone!"

Sakura growled.

"You okay old timer?"

Tayuya looked around for any flash of blonde she could witness.

'Damn him!'

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he sealed his cloak and ring hengeing into a brunette woman he sat in a tea cafe.

"Thank kami for compartmentalized information if they knew who the Akatsuki contact was they would've made me immediately."

He popped the envelope seal open and slightly lifted the photo's and documents inside.

"Taiza Kakume huh?"

He saw a picture of a brown haired boy maybe three years older than him.

"Now to establish the connection."

'It's crucial I get to him before they finish with Hamata if I run into them again Anko might make the connection.'

With that in mind Naruto finished his tea handing a large bill to the waitress he stood up and left for the pier.

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto arrived at the pier as lanterns bit back against the night's shadows.

He saw a blacksmith's shop by the wooden dock and knocked on the pillar announcing himself as he lifted the paper curtains.

"Taiza?"

"That's my name."

"I'm here about a pet delivery."

"A pet?"

"A raven."

The boy's eye glimmered and he nodded.

"Meet me in the back in five minutes, I've got to close the shop."

Naruto nodded walking away inconspicuously.

He leaned against a post reading a blue book until his internal clock told him it had been five minutes.

He walked behind the building and waited to be let in through the back door.

It was taking a while and he started reading again to pass the time.

"Whatcha readin?"

"Something my brother wrote."

He showed Taiza the cover, Kanji crudely written in black marker.

"An Expanded Lesson on Shinobi Tactics Vol. 4?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in trust me."

The boy nodded.

"Come on in, you're letting the heat out."

Naruto obliged him stepping into the apartment.

"So you're a blacksmith, how do you know Hamata?"

"He's sort of like my grandpa, I grew up with Karen, his granddaughter."

"So you were adopted?"

"In a manner of speaking his son is my master, he took me in as an apprentice as a favor to my late father."

Naruto responded with a quiet 'huh'.

"I trust you were briefed on the situation?"

"Don't worry you'll have no problems from me."

"Good this is for you, don't lose it, and don't let anyone find it or your line is burnt."

The boy nodded and took the slip of paper from him.

"What is this, it's all incoherent scribbling and black lines?"

"It's a cypher it keeps people from reading it too easily."

"Do I get a key?"

"You already have one."

Naruto snatched the paper back from the older boy holding it in front of the window as the moonlight hit it, a set of blue kanji were illuminated.

"Invisible ink?"

"Bingo, The codes are transcribed to the lunar cycle so we don't have to update more than twice a year."

"That's wicked cool."

"That's Itachi for you, everything had to be all austere and cryptic."

"Anyway I have to go if there's an emergency that you absolutely cannot resolve that threatens to break the line you can use that paper to call me."

"I look forward to working with you Taiza-san."

Naruto gave a two finger wave and was about to leave out the window when there was a loud banging at the door.

"Taiza-san this is Anko Mitarashi of the leaf village, we have reason to suspect you may be in jeopardy."

"Just a minute!"

Taiza motioned to Naruto to hide somewhere.

"Don't you have a second door?"

Naruto whispered quickly.

Taiza shook his head.

"Well get one!"

Naruto whisper-yelled diving behind a pile of unfinished leatherwork.

Taiza opened the door and saw Anko rearing to kick it in.

"Easy shinobi-san what is this you're saying, me, in danger?"

Anko nodded.

"We need you to come with us."

He obliged grabbing a cloak for the cold night air and following the women out of the building.

Naruto let out a silent sigh of relief when he heard Anko say something that made him freeze.

"Tayuya you stay behind and survey the place if the Akatsuki comes send us an SOS signal with your chakra."

Tayuya nodded.

Naruto waited for the three sets of footsteps to fade into the distance.

He heard a single set of footsteps and a closing of the door as Tayuya looked around.

He heard her let out a bemused sigh and flop on the couch.

He considered his options whether he should remain hidden, ambush her, or try to sneak out.

'If I remain hidden and the other three return that greatly increases the chances of them finding me.'

'I don't know if I can sneak out without putting her under a genjutsu and I'm spent on chakra for today.'

'I'm gonna have to take her down quietly.'

Naruto emerged from the leatherwork raising himself into a silent crouch and slowly approaching her.

He was nearly within chopping range when her eyes caught glimpse of a blue book on the table the same one she had seen in his bag.

'Shit!'

She realized he was behind her and turned around to strike him.

'Taijutsu is my only option.'

He caught her hand in his own rolling over the couch and onto her he blocked against a jab from her other hand grabbing her wrists in his grip.

She reacted quickly, shoving both of her legs into his gut and using the momentum to roll both of them onto the floor.

'Shit she has the ground advantage with her smaller center mass.'

He raised his guard as she began a barrage of ground pound punches and elbows.

'If I only defend she will wear down my guard.'

He waited for the briefest break in her assault and struck.

With a direct headbutt he managed to knock her off of him and send them both tumbling down with blood lines on their foreheads.

"You think you're hotshit teme, Im glad you were stupid enough to show your cocky face!"

She dove at him like a rabid chipmunk grabbing his collar and punching him square in the jaw.

"Kami you're like a beast!"

He grabbed her arm as she went in for a second punch pulling her towards him where their chests collided and placing her into an arm lock.

He managed to slip like a snake onto her back, still holding her bent arm in his hand behind her.

He grabbed her other arm and pinned it flat against her back.

"Surrender I have you in "Zettai shōri" (Absolute victory) and without the use of your arms that flute will be useless."

She growled hawking her neck and using her teeth to tear at his abdomen

To his shock she managed to pull his hitai-ate loose from his jacket where it fell to the floor.

She saw the flash of neon orange and her eyes widened.

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto sighed.

"Fuck."

Tayuya growled with more rage than she had mustered in all the time he'd known her, and that scared him.

In a flash he was on his back and she was on top of him striking him repeatedly in the gut and solar plexus.

"You stupid dickless bastard who do you think you are!"

He couldn't respond breathless and coughing as she ended her assault with a single resounding slap.

"We don't see each other in over a year,"

She punched him in the shoulder.

"-you send me to your village full of perverts and assclowns,"

Another punch to the opposite shoulder.

"-and then you have the sheer stupidity, no, the absolute gull to try to play with me like this!"

And a finishing coup de grace straight to the cheek.

"G-glad *cough* to know you care *cough*"

"Shut up dickless or I'll punch you in the balls."

Naruto nodded silently.

"*Sigh* You have a good reason... don't you."

He nodded grimly.

"Fine,"

She ran her fingers through her messy hair, beads of sweat still on her forehead.

"-I won't tell the others but don't ever try to pull shit on me again!"

He nodded fervently terrified of the crimson demon before him.

"I'm sorry Tayuya I guess my prankster side just couldn't resist."

He let out a half chuckle half cough.

"Oh and before I forget."

The girl lifted him by his collar striking him with a closed palm and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Don't ever kiss me without asking again, Teme."

"R-roger."

She climbed off of him and he stood shakily.

"Remind me never to fight with you up close."

Naruto dusted himself off picking up his hitai-ate he tossed it into his pocket.

"Until we meet again."

"Yeah, yeah dickless."

Naruto grabbed his book vanishing amid a swirl of leaves moments before the leaf kunoichi opened the door.

"What happened to you?"

"I tripped over the bastard couch."

Anko gave her a perplexed look.

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto sighed in annoyance as he curled up under a tree.

"Three week wait my tail, give me a good night sleep and I'll water walk my way back to land."

He used his cloak as a pillow for his back raising his hood he lay back and fell asleep.

xXx xXx xXx

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed, more soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Daze Pt 2

Chapter 20 - End of beginnings

X

"Here we go again."

The man chewed white clay with his teeth braiding it into a silk like substance before slowly lowering it from his mouth.

"Like thif?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full dolt were you born yesterday."

"Fhu you Puffet Bo."

Deidara flipped a metaphorical clay bird at his partner from beneath the sleeve of his red hooded jacket.

Sasori groaned at his partner's immaturity.

"Just spin the thread and shut up."

The red-haired man turned to his side where a younger blonde boy was reading a blue book.

"Naruto-san are you sure this is necessary."

"Hai Sasori-san for my plan to succeed I'm gonna need some specialized explosives."

"You still haven't told us what your plan is, when we left the Akatsuki it was in faith that you had a plan but all you've given us is vague half answers."

"You had enough faith to leave with me Sasori, have a little more you'll see soon enough."

The puppetmaster let out a sigh adjusting the collar of his green striped turtleneck sweater.

"Very well but this better be good."

Loud exaggerated footsteps and a dragging sound grew louder.

A sharp gravelly voice yelled from a distance and a moment later a blue gilled man in a sleeveless black shirt emerged.

He dragged a battered unconscious body by the leg.

"Hey gaki I caught that rat you were looking for!"

"Well done Kisame-san, toss him in the hole I'll deal with him later."

Kisame obliged him, tossing the unconscious man roughly into a wide pit within a cell.

Naruto gazed at the shogi board before him, taking a second look at his book before making a tentative move.

'Consider all the pieces in play, Nagato, Konan, Hidan, Madara, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Kakashi, hmm.'

Kisame let out a chuckle.

"What an expression gaki you must really be serious."

"Of course I'm serious Kisame-san, one wrong move and all of us could die, or worse."

Naruto hid his expression behind his book, light beads of sweat beneath his brow.

"Don't sweat it kid, Orochimaru's gone, Kakuzu's imprisoned, and Kabuto ran tail tucked between his legs, you've already shaken up the playing field."

"Yes but the pieces still in play are the ones that really worry me."

Naruto stared at the King, gold generals, and lance.

Pushing the red ring to his mouth he tugged at the inner collar of his grey cloak trying to channel some Itachi energy.

'Jiraiya could probably help but he's busy keeping an eye on Kabuto's whereabouts.'

'I don't want to put Sasuke or Tayuya anywhere near the line of fire, what's my move here.'

Naruto stood up suddenly tossing his book onto the couch where he had been sitting.

"I'm gonna go speak with the prisoner, Deidara keep up the good work."

"You godd it bothp"

Naruto left down the hallway every step ringing in the cave's stone recesses.

X

_1 year earlier_

X

"*sigh* What was I thinking, waterwalk across the ocean."

Naruto huffed with exasperation his chakra was feeling shaky and his legs were tired.

"Next time I'm just gonna reverse summon myself."

After what seemed like hours of endless blue-green monotony Naruto gazed the faintest hint of white sand in the distance.

"Is this what Kumo beaches look like, not what I was expecting."

With renewed energy Naruto half ran the rest of the distance to the beach.

The instant he touched land he collapsed in the sand tossing white dust into the air around him.

He looked up and saw he was beneath an old palm tree at the foot of a limestone cliff face.

"This cliff looks familiar, if my theory is correct the pier should be somewhere over that bend."

'But for now I need a breather.'

He closed his eyes and let out a relaxed sigh folding his arms behind his head.

His rest was short lived as he heard a series of sand crunching steps.

Focusing his sense of hearing he heard the subtle shuffling of a blade leaving it's holster.

He flipped from his laying position to his feet drawing a kunai to counter the slashing of his mystery assailant.

"Can't you see I was trying to relax, no manners."

"Shut up Akatsuki."

He let his eyes follow the source of the voice and saw it was a woman in her early twenties.

She wore a grey bodysuit with a kumo flak jacket tossed over it.

Her head-band was tied around her neck letting her tawny hair fall on either side to frame her face.

'A cloud ninja, but the shinobi village is far away from this series of port towns, with all the ships currently disembarked the shinobi guard would be on leave.'

"How'd you know to find me here?"

She smirked a cat-like grin her onyx eyes glinting in the morning sun.

"I didn't, I was on a D rank mission cleaning this beach and you stumbled right into my path."

She tossed her kunai into the sand pulling a metal claw from her hip and placing it on her hand.

"I'm glad it's me who found you, I have a particular interest in you Akatsuki bastards."

Naruto chuckled.

"So even we have fangirls these days."

"You wish teme, how about a hint!"

She growled and charged at him, orange chakra jumping off of her body in bubble-like ripples.

'A jinchuriki!'

His mind quickly ran through the dossier of remaining hosts and he realized this had to be Yugito Nii, host of the Two Tails Wraith cat.

"Look I'm kind of on a break right now, can we call it a truce."

Naruto jumped away from her initial assault which planted her clawed fist deep into the ground tossing sand around the beach with the shockwave.

"As if!"

Naruto sighed.

'I'm still exhausted physically and my chakra reserves are near empty, if this fight escalates there's no way I'll be able to win.'

"Are you sure we have to do this, this early in the morning, how about I treat you to breakfast instead?"

Naruto gave her his best nonchalant smile and it threw her into a state of confusion for a split second.

'What is up with this guy, is he that young, and naive or, does he think I'm not a threat!'

She seethed with silent anger.

"Y-you bastard, Do you think I'm some weak little girl for you to play with?!"

Her eyes flickered with blue light and two blue cat-like tails of fire emerged from the base of her spine.

"**Stop playing around and fight!"**

Naruto paled.

'She's taking this really serious.'

"Very well then."

Steeling his expression he closed his eyes.

'I haven't had to use this since I received these eyes,-'

Naruto raised his middle and red ringed forefinger to his right eye.

'I know the side effects could be damning but if she unleashes the full host I'm going to be torn to shreds.'

He began to stream chakra into his eyes waiting until the instant she was upon him.

He could feel the heat from her chakra, and hear the slicing of the air from her claws.

"Tsukuyomi!"

His eyes snapped open revealing a black shuriken esque pattern, blood rained down his face.

Yugito paled for a split second before she fell hard skidding across the beach as her momentum stopped suddenly.

Her eyes went blank as she landed hard on her chest rolling for a few feet.

"I'm really sorry, but now that I have you, I have no choice but to capture you."

Naruto reached into his hip pouch pulling out ninja wire and sealing tags.

'Zetsu could be watching from anywhere.'

X

_In Yugito's mind_

X

"W-Where am I?"

Her surroundings were a charred wasteland everywhere she could see there was red light, and waves of black sand.

A cloaked blonde figure rose from the ground adjacent her.

"There you are!"

She prepared to lunge at him but he raised two fingers and her forearms were engulfed in black spectral chains.

He pointed down and the chains pulled her to the ground.

"I told you already I don't want to fight you."

"Liar you Akatsuki are all the same, you see us all as beasts for you to capture!"

Naruto looked away grimly.

"You're not wrong."

"Then why waste time with words!"

Naruto sighed sitting cross legged across from her.

He removed his cloak tossing it into the sand where it sank into the ground.

"Your cloak?"

"I'm only telling you this because I feel you deserve to know who it was that unjustly captured you."

He snapped his fingers and the chains holding her snapped letting her fall into a natural seated position.

"If you feel the need to attack mindlessly then go ahead, but it'll accomplish nothing in this realm, I control matter, space, even time."

She huffed angrily but sat willingly.

"If you're gonna talk then start talking."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm a Shinobi from Konoha."

He smiled at her.

"I am also the former host of the nine tailed fox."

X

_With Naruto_

X

Naruto released Koko, giving her pink-bowed ear a pet.

"Call on me again soon master."

The ninja cat gave him a wave with her tiny paw before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

Naruto stared up at the cave entrance of the Akatsuki's Kusa hideout.

"Oi Sharkboy wake up you lazy gilled bastard!"

Kisame growled from within the cave.

"It better be damn important or I'm gonna feed your leg to sharkskin gaki!"

A few minutes later and the blue gilled Akatsuki stepped out from the cave, hair messy and eyes bloodshot.

"Huh gaki, who's the girl don't tell me?"

"Yeah, she's the Two-tails host."

"How'd you manage to capture her by yourself?"

"It's a long story."

X

"I see."

Yugito looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Yugito-san but it's too late for you, I understand if you hate me."

She shook her head.

"You understand what it's like to be one of us."

Naruto nodded solemnly.

"It makes this so much harder."

"But you complete your mission, in every village that is the essence of a great shinobi."

Naruto shook his head shamefully.

"Itachi was a shinobi, I'm just a coward who's too afraid to betray my family."

"It's never easy to stand against those who trained you, I couldn't imagine having to face B-sama."

"B, you mean Killer Bee?"

The woman nodded.

"He was teaching me to control my beast; he has full mastery of his eight tails."

Naruto paled slightly.

"A jinchuriki with control of their beast…"

Yugito giggled uncharacteristically.

"I guess your friends are in for a real fight."

Naruto shook his head.

"I'm assigned to him."

She paled slightly.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

X

Naruto carried the woman into the cave where it expanded into a large chamber.

A hologram of a spiky haired man with ringed eyes stepped to meet him.

"_Karasu-san Kisame here tells me you managed to capture the Two-tails by yourself."_

Naruto nodded.

"Hai Pain-sama she let her guard down and I was able to trap her in genjutsu."

"_I trust you retained enough chakra for the sealing process?'_

"Yes sir."

"_Very well we begin at once."_

Naruto sighed but followed the man into the chamber where a great statue rose to the confines of the ceiling.

X

"It seems, we've begun sealing your beast."

Naruto looked away from the woman too ashamed to gaze into the eyes of an innocent he killed.

"I see."

She gazed at the ground.

"It's going to take all of my chakra to focus on the sealing, so my time here is nearly up."

"So this is the end?"

Naruto sighed.

"I'm going to try something."

Naruto focused on the state of the world peering deep into the woman's mind he pulled forth her innermost thoughts and feelings.

He set it so space could form itself freely and time would move at a snails pace of what it actually was.

X

From her perspective he had simply vanished and she was home.

Cee stepped out from a nearby restaurant dumplings in hand.

"Hey Yugito-chan, can we go somewhere and talk."

She blushed.

'Does he know?'

She walked with the man smiling as her friends Omoi, and Karui waved to her from a distance.

Naruto floated by setting sun, eyes vacant.

'I hope at least this gives you some semblance of peace.'

X

"_Two tails Wraith cat, sealing complete."_

Pain jumped from the statue returning it to a seal in the ground.

"_With that the One Tail Shukaku, Five tail Siege Horse, and Eight tails Ox are all that remain, remember your missions."_

Pain made a single handed seal mimicked by the other ninja.

"_Until next time."_

He vanished along with the holograms of the other members.

The only ones left were Naruto, Kisame and the materializing form of Madara.

"**Zetsu, take the body."**

The plant-like being emerged from the wall and grabbed the fallen woman.

"_Yes Madara-sama"_

He vanished with an annoyed grunt from his darker half.

"**Well done Karasu you continue to impress me."**

The masked Uchiha's crimson eye glinted in the darkness.

His facial muscles bent showing the smile his concealed mouth was making.

Naruto stared back at him with his newly onyx eyes breathing heavily from lack of chakra.

"I aim to please Madara-san."

"**See that you continue to do so."**

The man vanished in a swirl of air and bent matter.

Naruto growled, punching the cave wall.

Kisame sighed.

"I really hate that guy."

Naruto seethed with newly released anger.

"That bastard killed my parents, and I can't touch him both figuratively and literally."

"Them's the breaks gaki."

Naruto sighed, falling to a seated position against the wall.

"Kisame-san I don't know how much longer I can wait."

The man adjusted the sword on his back relieving some of the weight from his shoulder.

"Why wait gaki, the more time that passes the more Bijuu they'll have at their disposal."

The boy sighed.

"Two words Snake Pedo."

"Orochimaru huh."

Naruto nodded.

"I can't face the Akatsuki while he's still a factor, it's hard enough without a snake at our backs ready to coil around my throat."

"Well then why don't you just kill him, you have Itachi's eyes, he shouldn't be any more of an issue for you than for me."

"How am I supposed to find him, he's as slippery as his snakes."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, if you don't we're both screwed."

The man gave him a toothy shark-like grin.

"You're a real teme Kisame."

"I know."

X

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed thanks as always to all my wonderful readers for sticking with me on this, the next chapter should be out soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Daze Pt 2

Ch 21 - The Snake & The Raven

X

Tayuya let out a beleaguered sigh.

"How much longer do we have to stay on this island, I like beaches as much as the next girl but this is boring with a capital b."

Anko took a sip from her saucer of sake.

"We've only got three more days here if I can endure the endless bureaucracy you can handle a little down time."

Sakura was entranced within the confines of a medical journal while Ino braided her hair with different tropical flowers she had found.

Taiza sat there awkwardly not used to being surrounded day and night by so many beautiful deadly women.

He heard familiar whistling and nearly tripped hopping to his feet.

"Karen hey!"

The pretty brown-haired girl with a basket full of flowers turned to him and smiled.

"Hi Taiza-kun"

"When'd you get back?"

"Just last night I figured you'd still be sleeping in."

Taiza blushed.

He had a reputation amongst his peers as a bit of dreamer they called him 'Bedhead' Taiza.

"You know I've been working on that special project for your father, I have to get up early."

She giggled.

"I know Taiza-kun you just get so cute when you're embarrassed."

She walked over and pinched his cheek much to his chagrin but he couldn't help but smile at her.

She excused herself bowing at the kunoichi.

"So is that your girlfriend."

Ino gave him a knowing eyebrow wiggle.

"W-what no she's just my friend."

Anko chuckled.

"Sure thing kiddo."

X

Naruto sat cross legged on a thick tree branch overlooking a wide forest.

He was deep in meditation.

In his mind he ran through multiple battle scenarios against several key opponents.

'Orochimaru, Pain, Madara, am I ready to face them, can I do this.'

He began to shake and sweat.

'This pressure is enough to swallow me.'

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned to spot the culprit catching a glimpse of long raven hair.

Before he could see the figure they faded into a sunbeam.

"I-Itachi."

Naruto closed his eyes with renewed vigor.

'One thing at a time, Orochimaru, how do I finish him.'

X

"We've arrived, my lord."

The snake woman giggled, her golden eyes reflecting the moonlit waters.

"Are you ready, Kabuto-kun to witness the fall of a civilization firsthand."

"I shall burn it to my memory Orochimaru-sama."

The snake woman smirked her serpentine tongue dancing along her painted lips.

"Summon Manda-2 we begin at once."

X

Anko suddenly tensed with pain clutching her shoulder.

'It can't be, why would he be here?!'

Anko stood up from her seat hastily.

"Grab Taiza we're heading for the island center!"

"What?"

Sakura looked at her confused shuffling to put her book in her bag.

"Just do what I say, now!"

They had barely made it to their feet when the entire island began to shake the night sky illuminated with orange light.

Kunoichi of different villages all rushed from various shops and houses.

"What happened?"

An older woman in grey sleeveless armor with her hair pinned up in a bun came from the direction of the pier.

Several women in similar armor followed her; they all wore grey headbands with symbols that resembled an upside down triangle missing the tip.

"It's a massive serpent, it destroyed the waterfront!"

'So it is him!'

"We need every available body to assist us Famugakure ninja in evacuating the residents."

The women nodded rushing to follow the armored guard.

Taiza ran the opposite way ignoring the protests of his leaf escorts.

"Taiza where are you going!?"

Anko looked around for any signs of enemy ninja.

"I have to find Karen!"

Anko growled but nodded.

"Ino you go with him, Tayuya, Sakura you're with me.

X

_Famugakure Waterfront_

X

Orochimaru let out a witless laugh, her eyes glowing with maniacal glee.

"Kabuto it's time, call Tamako-chan and the new Snake Guard."

The grey haired boy obliged, laying a scroll out he channeled chakra into it and the ink rolled off the scroll and into the ocean's black water.

A head emerged from the water, a dark-haired pink gilled woman with black eyes and a long messy bob cut.

She wore a dark blue bodysuit with the front zipped down to reveal a curse mark resembling a triskelion on her collarbone.

Several identical large blue finned men with rebreathers followed her from the ocean's depths.

They were covered in tubes with thick veins and tattered remnants of clothes.

"Tamako you are to bring me Anko and the girl, the rest of you tear this pitiful excuse for a village down brick by brick!"

The woman nodded silently and vanished into a puddle of water.

The blue men roared with a noise what sounded like a series of screaming sharks in a tube.

They ran furious and began crashing into buildings tearing them down with their bare fists.

"This is the result of your research Kabuto, well done."

Kabuto raised his spectacles which reflected the full moon in his dark eyes.

"Tamako-chan turned out better than I could have possibly imagined,"

Kabuto smirked with scientific pride.

"-her synchronicity with the curse mark allowed me to improve the Sujirin clones to what you see now."

On queue the shark men screeched like a massive eel as they were confronted by armored kunoichi.

"A single Sujirin possesses the strength of five chunin."

One of the blue gilled men lifted two genin into the air and began to squeeze the life from their necks.

It's empty milky white eyes were bloodshot and it stared down at the horrified girls, ignoring the repeated stabs from their jonin sensei.

"It's just a shame they lost their ability to shift into water once I added more Jugo DNA."

"Tsk tsk Kabuto-kun you can't have everything."

"I suppose not."

X

Naruto was preparing to return to the cave when he felt a strong chakra tugging at him from his pocket.

"Damn it Taiza your house better be on fire or I'm shoving my foot you know where."

Naruto channeled his own chakra into the scroll and was reverse summoned to Taiza's location.

"What do you n-"

Naruto took in his surroundings and immediately switched into attack mode.

Taiza was holding a girl in his arms to guard her with his frame.

Ino was prone on the ground next to him, two shark looking men grappled in front of them.

'Which one of them is Ino?'

"Ino release your mind transfer!"

One of the shark men looked at him confused but when it saw he was tossing three Level 2 paper bombs it obliged making a crude hand sign.

A second later and chunks of blue charred flesh were flying across the street.

Anyone standing there would've been blown up as well but Naruto had grabbed the three of them and flickered to a safe distance.

"Why'd you save us Akatsuki!?"

Ino held a kunai up standing in between Taiza and him.

"Easy Ino-san he's with me."

"Taiza what?"

"It's true Ino."

"How do you know my name!?"

Naruto gave her a laid-back smile.

"We went to school together, though you probably never paid me much mind."

She gave him a second look and noticed the very faint almost invisible whisker like marks on his face.

They had been covered by his hair previously so she hadn't noticed them.

"N-naruto it can't be, I heard you were dead?"

"Fraid not, but I can't guarantee I won't be if we stay where we are."

He gestured to several shark men rushing towards the smell of their brothers' blood.

"Let's move."

X

Tayuya growled.

She latched onto the waist of a downed blue man with her legs and tore into the flesh of it's chest and neck with a kunai in both of her hands.

"These things have thick fucking skin how am I supposed to cut them!"

Anko gritted her teeth as she struggled to restrain two of them with snakes from her sleeves.

"Try your flute!"

Tayuya nodded leaping away from the enraged shark and pulling a steel tube from her pouch.

She played a few chords, a haunting melody reaching the ear passages of the sharks.

They fell still.

"Ith woks bth I canth holf it foreffer."

Tayuya spoke through notes.

Anko nodded.

"Toss me your pouch I'm gonna rig this street to blow."

Tayuya obliged the older woman, tossing her all but one of her ninja pouches.

Anko pulled out a roll of ninja wire and stuck paper bombs throughout tying the string from facade to facade of the nearby buildings.

"Clear out!"

The red-haired girl hopped away continuing to play her melody as the paperbombs began to shoot sparks.

A moment later and a massive explosion shook the entire street chunks of flesh and bone flying into the air.

"Three down let's hope there aren't too many more of these things."

"Anko-sensei Ino sent me, we were surrounded by Sharks, I was able to dispatch three of them while Ino held up the fourth and fifth."

"Alright Sakura good job, let's regroup."

Anko and Tayuya followed their pink-haired companion back towards the island center.

'Targets acquired.'

A woman saw them through sharklike vision, their forms glowing green against the pitch black surroundings.

X

Naruto, and Ino ran with their civilian charges towards the place where Sakura had been sent.

Naruto narrowly avoided a set of strikes from snakes and chakra laced fists as he suddenly collided with Anko and Sakura on the rooftop.

"E-easy!"

Tayuya and Ino leapt in between them.

Anko growled.

"What are you idiots doing?!"

Tayuya looked back at the blonde wondering why he was back so soon.

"He's on our side."

Ino looked at Sakura and Anko with barely contained excitement.

"It's Naruto."

Naruto sweatdropped and Tayuya facepalmed angrily.

'You weren't supposed to tell them.' / 'Damn blonde bimbo!'

Anko looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about Ino he looks nothing like N-"

'His hair is kind of like the yondaime's but longer and wavy, and those marks were they hidden before?'

Sakura immediately realized it and nearly decapitated him with a hug.

"Naruto!"

She began to cry lightly into his shoulder.

"We all thought you were dead."

Naruto smiled, unable to breath with her arm around his neck.

"H-hi Sakura-chan."

Anko glared at the boy trying to hide her relief with toughness.

"Naruto explain yourself now!"

Naruto wrestled himself free from Sakura's bear hug.

"Not now Orochimaru is here and I'm going to him before he can slip away."

Naruto's normally relaxed demeanor turned deadly serious, his crimson eyes reflecting the moon's face.

'He looks just like Minato, and somehow… Itachi.'

"Very well but the second that bastard is dealt with you're coming back with us to the village."

Naruto half nodded.

"We'll talk after."

X

"Kabuto, was this one a sensory type?"

"Yes my lord she was distantly related to the Kusa Uzumaki clan branch, why do you ask?"

"Because I can sense Naruto approaching rapidly."

Kabuto paled.

"Should I activate the backup?"

"No need, Tamako should be more than enough to soften him up and the tide of Surijin will keep any of his little friends from interfering."

Kabuto nodded begrudgingly.

X

Naruto was getting closer now racing the wind with a series of instantaneous flickers.

He could see the massive wellspring of chakra that was Orochimaru along with the erratic chakra of Kabuto.

The other thing he saw made him uneasy.

There were hundreds no, thousands of large chakra signatures in the ocean, enough to make it look as if the water itself had chakra.

He could hear the kunoichi in the distance, struggling to keep up with him but he couldn't afford to slow down.

He growled with exertion his vision just trails of red light from his sharingan flickering as he leapt off the last roof toward the ocean.

He saw Orochimaru's chakra rapidly approaching as he raised his forearm to catch the Sanin's neck.

Orochimaru shot her tongue out, tying the boy up in midair.

"Tsk tsk Naruto-kun have you learned so little from my former associates."

Naruto smirked, his eye muscles folding with delight.

"More than you know Bunshin Daibakuha!" (Great clone explosion)

The clone exploded, blowing off the snake-like tongue and causing Orochimaru to screech in agony.

"Damn you, my tongue!"

"You use it so brazenly Snake-teme it was just a matter of time before somebody realized it."

Orochimaru and Kabuto turned to the source of the voice but no-one was there.

Kabuto coughed out blood, his glasses flying off of his face as he was struck with a direct spear-like elbow to the chest.

"Doton: Ishidzuki Yari!" (Earth Style: Stone Assault Spear)

Naruto glared at him.

"You always pissed me off, you four-eyed coward sink into the ocean like the slime you are!"

Kabuto was sent skipping like a stone across the ocean's surface sinking below the water.

Naruto snapped his head to Orochimaru.

"So even the great Orochimaru-_sama_ is susceptible to auditory genjutsu."

Orochimaru screeched with rage, her neck extending to grab Naruto by his neck.

Naruto drew a tanto channeling wind chakra into it and sliced the neck several times in the span of a moment.

To no one's surprise a second Orochimaru burst forth from the body of the woman slipping away with rapid speed as a Lamia.

"Get back here you bastard!"

Naruto gave chase to the snake ignoring the yells to wait from his newly arrived allies.

Naruto charged forth gaining quickly on the sliding snake as he ran along the ocean's surface tossing up water vapor.

Orochimaru smirked, spinning to a sudden halt and firing a massive blade from her opened jaw.

Naruto charged right through the blade taking part of it in his side and running along the blade's surface.

"If you think a sword is going to stop me, think again!"

Naruto leapt at the snake, channeling lightning into the sword which traveled back into the sanin's body frying her from the inside.

"AAAgghhh!"

She writhed with pain but yet another burst forth from the fried corpse.

Naruto anticipated this and grabbed the snake by her tail, yanking her back with all of his strength.

"You aren't going anywhere!"

Naruto growled as he flipped the snake by her tail slamming her head off the beach floor.

Orochimaru's head bounced off the ground dazed.

She couldn't react as Naruto assaulted her with a series of intense punches and kicks that juggled here and wore down her body's resistance.

"How did you get so strong, it must be Itachi's accursed sharingan."

"Think again."

Orochimaru gazed at the boys' eyes briefly and saw two onyx orbs staring back at her.

"Then how."

"I trained every day with the best of the best, the worst of the worst, men and women who make you look like an academy student."

Naruto smirked.

"You were barely an Akatsuki, Orochimaru, you're a disgrace."

Naruto made a series of hand seals his sharingan spinning to life.

"Katon: Dai 7 hoīru!" (Fire Style: Seventh Wheel)

A Dragon of golden fire flew from Naruto's mouth swallowing its own tail and engulfing the snake master within a wheel of flames.

"This is an S rank fire jutsu I spent the last year and a half perfecting the crystallization of my own power!"

The flames engulfed the screaming sanin rolling her in an endless circle and atomizing everything it touched.

Naruto fell to his knees breathing heavily.

Anko and the leaf kunoichi arrived just in time to see a lone golden eye and raven hair melt in flames which cleared to reveal a beach of glass.

"Was that?"

Naruto nodded weakly.

"Then he's really gone?"

Anko noticed the mark on her shoulder begin to recede.

"No way."

The beach still flickered with golden flames as Naruto fell onto his face clutching a long slash on his chest.

'P-poison.'

"Naruto?!"

They heard a great hissing and turned to see the gigantic form of Manda-2 rising from the ocean.

It towered above the largest cliff even with half of its body under the water.

From its mouth a pale, green eyed man originated.

"Kukuku Naruto-kun did you really think I would die so easily?"

Anko's eyes widened as she heard what Naruto whispered to her from below.

She nodded silently.

Anko helped Naruto to a weak standing position, his sharingan's pattern transformed to that of a dark shuriken.

"Amaterasu!"

The giant purple snake hissed in agony as it was engulfed in a mass of black flames.

"Manda no!"

Orochimaru growled at the loss of his favorite pet but hopped out of it's mouth before the flames could reach him.

Naruto groaned weakly, falling into unconsciousness as his vision blurred.

"Go Anko I'm out of chakra he isn't going to kill me.

"How can you be so sure."

"Just trust me."

Anko begrudgingly turned to leave when a dark haired woman struck her with an attack that sent her flying into the sand.

"A-ah such strength."

The woman's dark beady eyes snapped rapidly back and forth between Tayuya and Anko.

"You will come with me, Orochimaru-sama demands it."

The woman slowly unzipped her bodysuit down to her navel as her curse mark spiralled out into black spirals that engulfed her form.

Her skin turned to a more greyish pink, her dark hair turned white and grew in length.

Marrow like Horn protrusions grew from her abdomen, collarbone, and near her chest.

"Shanaroo!"

Sakura charged the woman with a massive fist of condensed chakra but she countered with her own punch.

Their knuckles met and the shockwave blew Sakura back, breaking her arm and pushing her bone out her elbow.

Sakura was on the ground writhing in silent pain and Ino ran over to check on her.

Tayuya activated her curse mark second form her medium red hair turning a long pink and horns protruding from her forehead.

"Damn it I haven't had to use this in years I hope it still works right!"

Tayuya began playing a fast tune three Oni appeared from sealing matrixes on her wrist guards.

The Oni charged the woman in a pincer attack but she dodged them effortlessly.

She kicked each of them in the air with overwhelming strength and Tayuya was forced to dispel them before they landed in water and were devoured.

"Resistance is futile."

The woman opened her mouth and a thick ball of grey mucus began to rise from her throat.

She spit it out onto the ground and it rapidly expanded.

'What the hell is that?!'

Tayuya tossed some kunai and shuriken at the ball.

A thick grey hand burst forth, the kunai and shuriken implanted in it's wrist, and it shrieked an eel-like sound.

"No…"

Sure enough two Surijin clones burst forth from the egg clutch quickly growing to full maturity.

'She's a damn breed mare!'

Before Tayuya could begin to counterattack the woman had already rapidly rushed behind her and pinned her arms behind her.

"Let me go you Shark cunt!"

The woman ignored her angry protests holding her down and tying her arms.

Tayuya looked for an ally to help her but Ino had her hands full protecting the incapacitated Sakura from a Shark.

Another Shark had jumped onto the already downed Anko and was keeping her from moving.

"Orochimaru-sama the targets are captured."

The man grinned his snake tongue writhing.

"Then I suppose today is not a complete loss, Secure the boy, then fetch Kabuto's worthless hide from the water."

The shark woman nodded robotically.

"It shall be done."

"Kukuku what was that you were saying Naruto-kun, I'm not an Akatsuki, I suppose you are correct those short-sighted fools never could understand,"

The man pulled the skin under his eye revealing the bloodshot white of his eye.

"-The true power of human experimentation!"

The snake man let out a wicked laugh as Naruto and Anko were tied up being carried off to the ocean with Tayuya.

Ino looked on helpless as the sharks vanished in a swirl of water.

Sakura coughed and began weakly healing her arm.

"We lost."

The rest of the sharks snapped their heads all blinking in unison as they headed slowly back to the oceans depths before disappearing.

The burning form of Manda also vanishing.

"He's gone."

X

**A/N: **

What will happen to Naruto and the others, find out next time, until then stay golden -


	22. Chapter 22

Daze Pt 2

Ch 22 - Heading home

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay, due to issues with my former internet provider I've been unable to write for the last couples month.

Hope this chapter makes up for it.

Thank you to all the love and new readers I've received in my time away.

I appreciate all of you more than you know.

X

Anko's eyes opened to the torch-lit terracotta walls and she knew what had happened.

She turned her head and saw the struggling form of Tayuya, chained to the wall by her arms just as Anko was.

Anko arched her neck extending her shoulder to an uncomfortable extent so she could bite her extended forefinger.

'Summoning jutsu!'

A series of multicolor snakes slithered from beneath the cuffs hissing and whipping their tongues acidic spit shot from their jaws encasing the cuffs.

They eroded quickly, Anko burst forth using her strength to rip her wrists from their steel vise grip.

She looked around the room and noticed a set of empty cuffs on the wall where a third figure must have previously been.

'Where's Naruto?'

Anko groaned clutching her leg which buckled at the newly applied weight causing her to fall to the floor.

She saw a dark nasty bruise and a twisted bone bulged underneath her skin

'Shit, broken.'

Ignoring the searing pain she climbed up unfolding a bobby pin hidden in her hair and went to work on the bindings which held Tayuya.

Tayuya massaged her sore wrists helping the woman to a shaky assisted standing.

Tayuya chuckled.

"Those things are handy, remind me to keep a couple on me if we get out of this."

"Sure thing gaki."

xXx xXx xXx

"Kukuku, Naruto-kun such a stubborn little brat,"

The man sighed dramatically clutching his face in his palm.

"-why can't you just be a good boy and tell me what I want to know."

"Aaagh!"

Naruto gritted his teeth in pain, the kunai in his knee scraped deeper putting a painful pressure beneath his growth plate.

"I'm not telling you a damn thing."

Naruto spat on the man's black sandaled foot digging his knuckles into his side in an effort to focus the pain.

The Sanin huffed in annoyance smacking the boy with a closed palm.

Naruto's neck was jerked as his head was knocked hard to the side, his cheek folded under the man's strike.

"That wasn't polite Naruto-kun if you can't show a shred of civility I'll be forced to punish you."

A line of sweat rolled down the blonde's brow, blood filled his mouth, and his chest rose and fell with his twitching fingers.

Naruto spit the blood onto the floor speaking with a defeated tone his chained wrists fell to his sides.

"I'm not gonna play your games Snake-teme put that kunai to my neck and let's get this over with."

"Kukuku Naruto do you really think I brought you here to kill you, no gaki, a healthy male Uzumaki is a valuable specimen."

A thin extremely long spindly serpent with black scales and milky eyes slithered from within the man's shirt collar.

"You get to sample a special mixture Kabuto and I whipped up to keep stubborn guests like you nice and docile."

Naruto struggled futilly with the bindings on his wrists trying to chew through them with pure willpower.

"It's pointless Naruto give up the fight my little friend here will release you of your burden."

The snake crept down the man's arm onto Naruto's chest, snaking its way down his body it coiled itself around his leg and sunk its teeth into his calf.

Naruto recoiled with shock at the initial bite and a moment later he slumped back in the chair he was bound to, his eyes vacant.

"It's alright Naruto from this point on you will serve well as the progenitor of a new Uzumaki clan tailor made to serve my experiments."

The man's snake tongue lapped his lips.

xXx xXx xXx

Back with Tayuya and Anko things were slow going as the handicapped Anko had to be assisted by Tayuya.

They heard a series of familiar shrieking sounds and saw two shark men leaving a room at the end of a hallway.

From inside the room a series of technological sounds, loud bubbling, and rushing water could be heard.

"200 Ryo says that's the lab."

"Should we avoid it?"

Anko shook her head.

"If that's the source of our fishy foes then we need to do what we can to ensure nothing else comes out of there."

Tayuya nodded in understanding, pulling a stainless steel flute from her hip holster.

"Let's get in there and fuck shit up."

xXx xXx xXx

Orochimaru cut the unconscious boy loose from his bindings carrying his slumped figure into a more spacious room bare of all but torches.

He set the boy down on the floor and turned to the room's entrance when a glint alerted him to the presence next to him.

With a growl he snapped his head around a serpent lunging forth from his throat and wrapping itself around the wrist of a kunai brandishing hand.

"Kukuku Tayuya-chan you've improved much since we last met."

"Urgh let me go you snake bastard!"

"Now now, is that anyway to talk to your former employer?"

Orochimaru gave her a second glance and rolled his eyes.

"Really Tayuya, a clone do you think that little of me?"

He chopped his arm at the girl's head and it flew off with a resounding thwack, the body collapsing into mud.

xXx xXx xXx

Tayuya felt her clone dissipate and traced the feeling to a chamber across the compound.

"Found the snake he's in a chamber 2 klicks southeast of here."

Anko nodded.

"We'll deal with him once things here are under control.."

The duo of Kunoichi stepped quietly into the lab taking point at either side of the entrance and hiding behind large glass tubes of glowing blue liquid.

A familiar younger man coughed roughly clutching his chest with his hand.

"Damn that gaki, ever since he hit me with that earth style my respiratory system has been…"

The man turned his head mid sentence.

"I'm a sensory type so you can just save us all the trouble and come out."

'Damn that Kabuto what a pain in the ass.'

Tayuya jumped out from cover, kunai in hand, and faced the man.

"Ah Tayuya, my favorite traitorous cockroach."

"Speak for yourself shit-for-brains at least I'm not Orochimaru's butt puppet."

Kabuto's eye twitched but he kept his composure.

"Well here you are, do you plan to kill me?"

"Tempting, but I think I'll let Anko handle you once we've brought you back to the village."

"Where is Anko by the by, I sensed her with you but it seems her presence has vanished."

A plume of smoke and a pop were followed by a loud crash as a large snake half the size of the room crashed into the tubes shattering them.

The shark men within began to awaken from the commotion only to be swallowed by the orange and black serpent.

"Well done Yoba."

Anko stood shakiy atop the snakes back.

Kabuto raised his hands to mime surrender as the kunoichi and snake summon surrounded him from all angles.

Anko held her kunai to Kabuto's throat and smirked.

"Tayuya go ahead and help Naruto, I've got things handled here."

The girl looked concerned but nodded in agreement leaving the room with a hurried step.

Anko made a handseal and a two headed flesh colored snake grew from her arm either head placing it's jaws by Kabuto's wrist and her own.

The snake's flesh burrowed into Kabuto's arm much the same as it had burrowed out of Anko's.

"Snake Kinjutsu: Twin serpent death pact!"

Kabuto began to sweat even as the massive serpent behind her vanished and a series of heavy footsteps stormed the room.

"If you move my snakes will pierce us with their fangs, we're connected now, we'll both die within seconds, but if you're feeling brave go ahead."

The light reflected off his glasses hiding his true emotions, but a line of sweat graced his brow.

The shark-like men hesitated screeching in confused discomfort but the lone female looked to him for orders.

"Hold for now, if she isn't bluffing I can't afford to die here and cripple Orochimaru's research."

The woman nodded, rezipping her bodysuit as the spikes retreated.

xXx xXx xXx

Tayuya ran full speed through the hall, the compound a blur slipping by her.

Arriving at the target room she burst through the door and saw Naruto unconscious on the floor.

Orochimaru smiled sinisterly at her.

"Ah Tayuya, for real this time no less."

The blonde figure on the floor rose shakily to his feet.

"W-where am I?"

Tayuya looked at him with a mix of relief and annoyance.

"Come on, get up Naruto!"

Orochimaru looked at the boy with a tinge of surprise.

"You truly possess the vitality of the Uzumaki clan to think you'd awake so suddenly."

Naruto gazed at his hands in a daze trying to process the words he was hearing.

"Naruto… Uzumaki?"

He felt the roll of nausea take him, his skin a sicken yellow.

"Yes, come on dickless, don't tell me you can't remember your own name?"

He looked at the red-haired girl, her soft lips and crimson locks pulled familiarity from deep within his mind.

"T-Tayuya?"

His throat croaked with cracked numbness.

"So you do remember."

He grabbed his head in pain, his azure eyes flickered with confusion.

Tayuya's face twitched with surprise before she resumed a serious visage stepping behind him.

'I get it Naruto.'

"I-I think I do, what's happening, where is Itachi?"

"Kukuku Naruto-kun where did all your earlier fire go, to see you reduced to such a state; it brings a tear to my eye."

Orochimaru's grin widened, stretching his lips unnaturally.

"All those years I hunted you, and you came running right to me, did you really think you would win just because you have Itachi's eyes?"

The snake licked his lips, his green serpentine eyes piercing through the blonde boy's own onyx.

"O- Orochimaru?"

The man's eyes gleamed like a snake with a freshly caught bird.

"You remember me, good Naruto-kun it'd be a shame if you forgot that much, after all our time together."

Naruto put a shaky hand to his chest subtly feeling the edge of his pocket touch his outermost finger.

"I-I don't remember, but, I recall Sasori told me if I ever saw you there was something I had to do."

Orochimaru sneered his eyes gazing greedily at the boy's onyx pupils.

"And what would that be, pray tell."

Naruto bumped Tayuya with his shoulder and she stepped back a few steps.

In a fleeting moment he vanished with speed unmatched since the time of the Yondaime.

Orochimaru felt his body pressed into the wall with incredible strength and ferocity, his arms crushed in place to prevent hand signs.

He gazed at Naruto's finger move with crimson reflection in his ring before a blade was upon his throat.

"-He said to kill you on sight!"

The scarlet splatter painted the wall crimson.

Orochimaru's eyes were open with shock.

"How can this be?!"

A mist of blood fountained forth from his pain-pursed lips.

"That poison should've ravaged your brain's memory and knowledge receptors!"

Naruto chuckled.

"Well then it's a good thing none of it got into my body isn't it."

He slammed his hand into the wall and a sealing matrix appeared from his fingertips.

A human puppet popped from within with long blonde hair and vacant eyes it fell to the floor with a clatter.

Orochimaru glanced at the pronounced bite marks on it's leg.

"A fake, a substitution?"

"Puppet animation jutsu."

Naruto moved his fingers, the puppet's arm ejected with a pop and a scroll shot from the emptied socket into Naruto's opened palm.

The ink from the scroll soaked into Naruto's forearm and began to spread into the chest of the restrained Sanin.

All the flesh the ink came into contact with began to darken and wither eventually crumbling into a substance that was neither ash nor dust.

"Sasori that bastard, even now he vexes me!"

Orochimaru growled, snapping his head toward the opened door.

"Kabuto summon the snake guard!"

Tayuya snorted her brown eyes glinting.

"Four eyes isn't gonna be doing anything while Anko has him."

Orochimaru groaned between spurts of blood from his torn neck.

His chest was rapidly subsumed by consuming darkness.

"If you think this is enough to take me down,"

The man's chest and throat began to bulge unnaturally and his shoulder tore open a white basilisk burst forth.

_"-you're kidding yourself!"_

Naruto looked at the large human-headed serpent in disgust.

"So this is your true form, you're even uglier than I thought."

Naruto put his thumb and forefinger to his lip, dropping the scroll to the floor.

"Tayuya, get out of here, now."

The crimson-haired girl opened her mouth to protest.

"I just got here I won't leave you!"

"**Go now!"**

A side-glance of crimson light sent her back a few steps and she turned to run sensing the immense chakra pouring forth.

"_You're not the true Uchiha I've desired but with Itachi's eyes your body should prove more than sufficient!"_

The pale serpent lunged only to be sent flying by a sudden shockwave as raw force ripped through the walls.

The sickly yellow of the torches' light was replaced by the crimson glow of an astral figure.

It's skeletal form was wrapped unevenly in half formed muscle tissue and bits of skin.

A ragged cloak covered half of it as it seemed to struggle to fully apparate.

Naruto stumbled forward, his hand clutching his eye as bloody tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"_Is this, it can't be- Susanoo?!"_

Naruto raised his hand and the figure emanated forth a blade and shield.

"**It's over Orochimaru."**

"_The Tostuka blade... so Itachi hid_ that _from me as well, damn him!"_

Naruto mimed a piercing motion and the astral figure brought the blade crashing into the ground where the snake was located.

Orochimaru burrowed into the ground diving deep within in an attempt to avoid the sealing blade.

Naruto growled with effort pushing all his remaining chakra to his eyes.

The cloaked Susanoo fully formed but the exertion dropped him to his knees.

The blade extended as the Susanoo finished forming, the burrow expanded with a glow of burning light.

Serpentine shrieks of the snakeman were heard within as he spat.

"_Damn you Itachi, Damn youuu!"_

Naruto watched exhausted as pale flesh was absorbed like melting wax into the blade.

The moment it subsided the Susanoo shattered and Naruto fell to the ground.

Despite what he felt was his life force slipping, he could only smirk in victory at the snake man's long waited demise.

"Good riddance."

xXx xXx xXx

In the lab the shark men began to screech as their DNA disassembled.

With the presence of Orochimaru's curse chakra no longer there to hold them together they melted into puddles of genetic material.

The lone female of the group fell to her knees grabbing her head in agony as her skin lightened.

Anko sighed a breath of relief clutching her kunai.

Kabuto's eyes widened in shock as he saw his experiments collapse into ruin.

"Orochimaru-sama, for his chakra to vanish like this he must've... but how?!"

"So the old snake finally met his match; never thought I'd see the day."

Anko smirked closed-eye smiling in a way reminiscent of her other half.

Tayuya burst into the lab with chakra coating her hands.

"Anko you good?"

The purple haired woman nodded, with a seal her snakes retreated and she knocked the shocked man to the ground at her feet with a punch.

She pulled ninja wire from her pouch and tied him with sealing tags.

"Four eyes here is nice and tied up and all the fish just painted the floor, you must've felt it too."

Tayuya stared at her rapidly fading curse mark in shock.

"You mean?"

The older woman nodded.

"He's finally been sent to the here-after."

Tayuya smiled a shit-eating grin.

In a moment of unrestrained giddiness she let out an uncharacteristically girly squee of joy.

"Kami you beautiful fucker you, I take back all that shit I said back on the island you are a just god."

Anko smiled subtly.

"I hate to cut our celebrations short but we need to go find Naruto,"

The woman's hand glew with unsteady green chakra and she put a palm on her leg pushing hard.

It made a sickening pop as the bone realigned and the bruise began to heal.

"Tayuya, carry four-eyes here I should be able to walk on my own."

Anko grabbed the incapaitated shark woman tying her wrists with ninja wire.

Picking the woman up with her free hand Anko continued to steadily stream healing chakra into her leg.

The duo of women made their way captives in tow to locate the Blonde boy.

They stepped into what was formerly the larger chamber and saw the crumbled ruins, a lone finger still on the ground.

"Kami no, Naruto!"

Tayuya tossed Kabuto roughly to the ground to check on the status of the blonde boy.

He was unconscious, blood soaked his face and his skin was sickly pale.

She laced her arm under his neck pulling him to a seated position against her chest and gave him a few light slaps to the cheek.

"Come on Dickless wake up, you don't get to die here."

No response, Naruto was still the only motion, the rustling of his clothes in the harsh wind and the blood intermingling with falling drops of clear liquid.

Tayuya looked at him, eyes glistening, shaking him desperately as thunder clouds began to swirl out the bright day.

"Naruto… don't do this to me."

She let him gently fall to the ground.

Ripping open his white jacket and cutting away his ash shirt with a kunai she began to perform chest compressions green chakra swirling.

"Come on!"

Water began to drizzle down onto her forehead as she slammed her palms together onto his chest.

Leaning down she locked lips with him and began to breathe into his dormant lungs.

"Wake up, please!"

She slammed a closed hand onto his chest returning her lips to his to breath into him again.

She raised her hands again screaming in frustration when she heard a faint wheeze escape from his throat.

She dropped her arms to her side wrapping him up in her embrace and she pulled him back to a seated position.

"That's it dickless come on!"

He let out a haggard breath and coughed violently.

"S-so warm."

He smiled with his eyes barely cracked open a blur of red and white is all he could see.

Too weak to hold himself up he slumped forward resting his head onto her shoulder.

He thought he could feel rain falling onto his shoulder but the drizzle had passed quickly, the burgeoning sun shone on the stone, and…

He could hear her sniffling next to him.

X

**A/N:** That's it for 22.

Finally we wrapped back around to the cold open, I hope it lived up to the anticipation.

Tbh I went through multiple versions of how to end Orochimaru without it seeming too sudden or unearned hopefully this conclusion was satisfactory

I've learned not to promise a date for the next chapter because I'm the Nostradamus of chapter promises.

But the next chapter will be up hopefully soon.


	23. Chapter 23

Daze Pt 2

Ch 23: Homecoming

**A/N: **Writing notes is hard and I'm not particularly entertaining lol hope you guys like the chapter.

**Edit:** A quick reply to anon's review question:

Minato and Kushina's chakra imprints were tied to Kyuubi's sealing matrix.

When Akatsuki ripped Kurama out of Naruto, the seal was destroyed and Minato and Kushina's chakra imprints were dispelled.

With nothing to bind the chakra to, the jutsu dissipated and they faded away; the fragments of spirit in the chakra returned to the pure land.

Hope that explains it well enough.

X

_A few minutes earlier_

"_Awaken now Ashura, you cannot rest now, the cycle yet demands absolution."_

Naruto raised his head weakly and saw a horned monk floating above him.

"W-who are you?"

"_I am he who desires peace, known to my era as Hagoromo of the Otsutsuki clan,"_

The man sighed melancholically.

"_-that name means little now, spread to the winds like leaves of a tea tree, you may address me as The sage of six paths."_

"You can't possibly be?"

"_Reality and legend are not always incongruous, and both are important to the tide of history."_

Naruto sat up in the empty room he recognized as his mindscape, the broken bars of a massive cage sat abandoned.

"But why have you appeared now, why to me?"

The man outstretched his hand and sat it upon the boy's head.

"_There are moments when words are only burdens, this is one such moment,"_

In a moment Naruto felt visions of a time long passed, two brothers bound by love and divided by hatred.

A battle of generations passed down a cursed lineage spanning the war of clans and even the founding of the leaf.

When the vision ended Naruto felt tears tumble down his cheeks.

In the older brother, he saw the love of Itachi corrupted by a lack of trust.

"Why did you abandon Indra, he needed you and you had no faith in him!"

Naruto's mangekyo flared to life it's crimson power holding some sway on his emotions.

The monk bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"_I saw within him the seeds of hatred, tempered with trust they may have sprouted a great tree of love, but in my haste, I fear I realized my worries."_

The man looked up at him channeling chakra into his head which flowed into Naruto's eyes.

"_That is why I need you, the blood of Ashura with eyes of Indra within you lies the secret to my power,"_

The man pulled his hand back to his side.

"_-when brothers coalesce, new strength emerges in time you shall see,"_

The man smiled fatherly, his beard flowing gently as his ripple eyes shone with light.

"_-go forth with my blessing, use it to repair the mistakes of the ancient past, my mistakes."_

The man vanished like a phantom in the sun.

Naruto felt in his eyes some change was going to happen but it was incomplete and the power receded deep within him awaiting some catalyst.

xXx xXx xXx

The first thing he saw was a blur of red and white he felt the warmth of a woman's embrace.

"S-so warm."

He leaned his head into the soft shoulder feeling silken hair on his ear.

He could hear her sniffling into him.

"Don't ever leave me again."

Naruto smiled gently.

"I won't"

They just sat there embracing for a moment before Anko cleared her throat.

"You two are really cute and all but if we don't get back to Sakura soon Naruto really will bleed to death."

Naruto paled even more than he already had.

"Oh shit, really?!"

He hopped to his feet losing his balance from sudden vertigo but was caught by Tayuya.

His shoulder brushed against something particularly soft and he blushed, turning his head to hide his embarrassment.

Tayuya tried to play it off as though she didn't notice but was also blushing subtly.

"Do we even know where Sakura is or for that matter where we are?"

Anko looked around for a second noting the tropical trees and white sands.

"We can't be too far away, the nature is the same, we must be in the same island chain."

Anko bit her thumb summoning a massive green snake equivalent in size to the great snake Manda.

"_Who daresss to summon me?!"_

"My apologies Aina-sama I would not summon you were it not absolutely necessary I can promise you."

Anko began to sweat profusely, bowing, and speaking with uncharacteristic respect that unsettled the teens.

"_Ahh, Anko I alwaysss liked you, had it been that slime Orochimaru I was prepared to devour him, but in your case,"_

The snake blinked its massive golden eye in ponderance.

"_-it isss decided, I will accept 20 human sacrifices as penance."_

"So gracious my lady of course my lady."

Anko bowed several times, turning to whisper urgently to her comrades.

"Come on, hop on before she changes her mind"

The two of them hurriedly boarded the snake queen's back helping Anko load their prisoners on as well.

"_Where do you need to go humansss?"_

"There is an island with large cliffs and a vast human settlement within this chain, that's our destination."

The snake hummed in understanding lunging into the water and slithering just below the water's surface.

They all held tightly onto her scales trying not to be sent flying by the wind and water shooting up at them.

In a short period of time relative to the great distance they arrived at the island and leaped onto the shore.

"_Remember to honor our deal Anko you know what we do to liarsss."_

"Of course Aina-sama it shall be done."

The snake flicked her mighty tongue vanishing below the water's surface and into a cloud of smoke.

"Phew, I thought for sure she would eat me."

Anko chuckled nervously.

Naruto wanted to quip but he felt extremely weak as his vision began to fog.

"I don't want to alarm you guys but I kinda can't feel my arms."

Naruto chuckled grimly.

"That's not a good sign we need to find Sakura quickly."

xXx xXx xXx

Within a short time, the kunoichi managed to locate their lost comrades and Sakura got to work to replenish Naruto's lost blood and heal his knee.

Once he was fully healed Sakura wasted no time punching him hard in the gut.

"Who do you think I am, Shannaroo!"

Naruto coughed.

"I deserved that."

Ino growled and gave him a kick to the uninjured knee.

"That too."

Naruto winced.

"Sorry."

He stood up and scratched his hair.

"Well, the fox is out of the box."

"You've been alive this whole time, where have you been?"

Sakura looked away from him feigning annoyance but internally relieved.

"It's a long story."

"You'll have plenty of time Naruto, you're coming back with us to the leaf."

Anko looked at him sternly making it clear it wasn't a request.

Naruto shook his head.

"I can't."

"You will."

Naruto looked disappointed.

"Don't make me fight you."

Anko smirked sickly sweet.

"Don't worry Gaki, Sakura slipped you some snake venom while she was fixing up your knee, there won't be a fight, see you in a few hours."

Naruto paled seeing the amused smirks of the kunoichi around him.

"Why are women so devious."

He fell to the ground, his vision turning black.

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto began to stir as he smelled the warm wind and began to recollect memories of childhood.

"Good timing Naruto, we just reached the Hi no Kuni border we're only a few hours away from the village."

Naruto paled.

"This is a bad idea, I really shouldn't be here."

Naruto tried to move his hands but saw he was bound with ninja wire and chakra sealing tags.

Tayuya looked back at him with pity munching on a stick of dango.

"Don't bother Dickless."

Naruto groaned but stopped struggling in Anko's grip.

"Tayuya-chan can I request a new pet name?"

Tayuya locked eyes with him, her brown orbs sparkling, she smirked at him.

"Hmm let me think about that Dickless-kun."

Ino looked at the two of them and smiled mischievously.

"So you two are really special to each other, how long have you been dating?"

Tayuya turned tomato red stumbling her words in a hurried attempt to call Ino every expletive.

Naruto blushed.

"It's not like that ya know!"

Sakura giggled but continued chewing on her ration pellet.

Ino smirked.

"Well if you two aren't an item then I might just have to scoop Naru-kun up for myself."

Ino stepped over to the bound boy and leaned down to put him at eye level kissing him on the cheek.

"You got really dreamy over the years Naruto, you're no Sasuke but maybe I could let you take me out."

Naruto blushed.

"I-I"

Tayuya growled, grabbing some medical gauze from her hip pouch she shoved it into the boy's mouth.

"Just shut up Baka-teme!"

Naruto sweatdropped like a pitiful puppy.

'What'd I do-ttebayo?'

"You also shut up bimbo, stop trying to seduce every prick in a ten-mile radius!"

Tayuya glared daggers at the blonde girl.

Ino smirked internally at the chaos she'd caused.

Despite her popular girl persona, she was a fan of juicy drama.

Anko rolled her eyes at the adolescents' antics but internally she was amused.

The next few hours were a blur as Naruto told them the story so far.

He withheld the parts about his bonds with the Akatsuki members and part of him felt guilty for feeling sympathetic.

He also withheld the secret mission that was given to him by Itachi.

Naruto felt his throat lurch at the large metal monument in the distance.

Ino tossed her arms back like a bird taking wing as she skipped excitedly.

"Home sweet home I can't wait to take a nice long bath with some rose petals and lily candles!"

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I need some green tea and dumplings stat."

"Well Naruto here we are, how long has it been since you saw these gates on your way to your last mission?"

Anko turned to him melancholically.

Naruto tilted his head down to hide the tears of relief and a faint smile on his face.

"Almost three years."

"Welcome home gaki, Sakura cut him loose."

Sakura looked at her in confusion.

"Won't he try to run?"

"Just do it."

Sakura obliged, cutting her former teammate loose; he climbed to his feet and massaged his wrists.

They stepped through the gate entrance, prisoners in tow earning curious looks from Izumo and Kotetsu.

They all turned back to look at Naruto expectantly and he took tentative steps through the gate with an entranced look in his eyes.

Naruto saw the phantom of his former self spiky mop of blonde hair, azure eyes, orange jacket, and blinding smile.

Then he saw himself reflected in a tiny puddle.

Long spiky hair much like his father's, dull onyx eyes, and a subtle smile of a pained youth forced to change.

He shed his formerly white jacket which was now a rust-brown from mud, blood, and varied burns marks.

He tucked the jacket under his arm and noticed he was wearing burnt orange pants today, a small fragment of his inner light.

He saw the shocked faces of Izumo and Kotetsu and shot them a toothy grin he always used to wear.

"Hey, guys."

They nodded back at him and smiled.

"Welcome back kid." / "Hey Naruto it's been a long time."

Anko nudged him.

"We need to go see Tsunade-sama come on gaki."

Naruto nodded, tying his jacket around his waist, some of the rust-colored grime rubbed onto his sleeveless ash shirt and painted it a near orange.

The walk to the Hokage mansion was like a dream to Naruto as he walked through the village where he had been raised.

But something was different, no one looked at him with disdain.

He got friendly smiles from middle-aged merchants and older couples, a few blushes from girls his age, and a few shocked looks from older Jonin.

By the time they reached the manor, Tsunade was already waiting outside the entrance, likely informed of Naruto's presence by an ANBU.

She practically tackled the boy in a hug nearly crushing him as so many emotions poured forth from her.

Naruto couldn't help but smile and cry softly in her arms, Tsunade was the closest thing to a maternal figure he'd ever had.

"I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too Baa-chan"

Naruto let her embrace him until she was ready to part at which point he gave her a simple smile.

"So what now?"

"We need to wrap up this mission report then we'll talk about that."

Anko and the kunoichi followed the Hokage into the building Naruto stood there for a second staring at the stone face of his father.

'This is my first time seeing you since I found out huh Tou-san.'

Naruto smiled at the stone face before making his way into the building.

xXx xXx xXx

Sasuke stepped out onto his apartment balcony leaping out to a nearby roof.

He had to meet with Kakashi, Sakura, and the Hokage about the reforming Team 7 after Sakura's long term solo mission.

He had to admit;

Some part of him was anticipating going on missions with old comrades; though he wondered who would fill Naruto's position.

He reached into his pouch pulling out a brown band and worked on tying back his long unkempt hair as he travelled to the mansion.

On his way he passed a familiar kunoichi one year his junior with purple hair and amber eyes.

"Oh, Oltier."

"Sasuke-san?"

"Are you also headed to meet with Tsunade?"

She nodded.

"Something about a new team formation."

Sasuke's eyes flickered curiously.

'A coincidence or, hmm'

"You want to head there together?"

The girl nodded curtly.

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto stepped into the room and stepped in line next to the kunoichi squad.

He locked eyes with Shizune who smiled at him with barely contained happiness.

He listened quietly as Anko read her report off for Tsunade's approval.

Once it concluded Tsunade folded her hands and lowered her head into her hands.

"So, Orochimaru has finally fallen."

She raised her gaze and nodded.

"Well done, you completed the mission without issue, successfully rescued Naruto, and dealt a crippling blow to Orochimaru's operation."

"Ibiki and I will get to work on Kabuto at once, but what of the woman she's been unresponsive since Orochimaru fell?"

Tsunade eyes glimmered with thought.

"Take her to Inoichi, perhaps he can repair her damaged mind."

"Naruto, Sakura you two stay, the rest of you are dismissed."

A series of hai's and shinobi bows preceded the kunoichi's exit.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other in shared confusion.

"What's going on m'lady, did I do something to displease you?"

Tsunade smiled at her apprentice.

"Nothing of the sort, in fact this is a special occasion for all of you I'm sure, we just need to wait for the others to arrive."

Naruto's eye flickered with realization at what she meant and he turned to the door expectantly..

Sakura pondered, still distracted by the week's events to fully realize what she was insinuating.

xXx xXx xXx

"_Is everyone here?"_

A series of replies of confirmation followed.

"_Very well, Madara you wished to address us."_

The masked man's crimson eye shone more intensely than it normally had.

"**Yes Nagato, now that you're all gathered here we can begin."**

The man adjusted a green scarf beneath his crimson cloud adorned robe.

"**Karasu… no, Uzumaki Naruto has escaped; he was spotted by Zetsu entering the land of fire alongside a squad of Konoha shinobi,"**

The man's voice rumbled with barely contained displeasure.

"**-it's safe to assume his memories have returned, and that will prove catastrophic for this operation,"**

His black gloved hands clenched tightly the fabric crumpling.

"**-the loss of Itachi's eyes along with any information he may have taken with him will cripple our ability to operate from the shadows,"**

The man resumed a cool calm demeanor raising his gaze to the Akatsuki council.

"**-with that in mind he must be dealt with permanently."**

Sasori looked down, seeming displeased at the man's decision, Kisame remained perfectly neutral.

Pain faced the man, his spiral eyes meeting the man's red.

"_I would remind you that I was against using the boy in the first place, it was a reckless decision that resulted from Itachi's weak will."_

"**Itachi and I already had a failsafe in place but on the off chance it fails I shall be dispatching Kakuzu, and Hidan to the leaf."**

Hidan chuckled.

"The gaki eh, if you had told me a year ago I'd be tasked with hunting him I"d think you were wasting my time,"

The man readjusted his scythe against his shoulder.

"-but now, who knows what techniques he has up his sleeve."

The crazed man smirked to himself relishing the challenge.

Kakuzu remained perfectly cold staring at the Akatsuki leaders.

"Letting him live would be bad for business, still I expect the other's to ensure the money keeps flowing while I'm out."

Deidara sighed.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way, I always did like that kid he was kind of like my annoying little brother,"

Deidara flipped his hair dramatically.

"-still, in this business it's do or die, wouldn't it be better to send me and Sasori-taichou to get him after all we know him better than anyone else?"

Pain shook his head.

"_We need you to hunt the Shukaku, we can't afford to send the entire Akatsuki on a wild chase."_

Deidara huffed but nodded compliant.

Konan looked at a paper flower silently.

'That boy who reminds us of Yahiko, I know this must be hard Nagato but you have already confronted pain.'

Pain looked down grimly.

'Forgive us Yahiko, everything we do, we do for peace.'

The masked man's eye wrinkled upward in a sinister grin.

'Are you watching sensei, do not weep for him; you and the brat shall be reborn in my perfect world project Tsuki No Me.'

xXx xXx xXx

**A/N: **It's a miracle!

I uploaded two chapters within the same week. ^^

Lol all jokes aside, hope you enjoyed; the next chapter is already being written.


	24. Chapter 24

Daze Pt 2

Ch 24: Team 7 Reborn

**A/N: **Here we go again, as always, hope you enjoy!

X

Naruto sat on his bed the glimmering moon's cool light gave the darkened room an ethereal sheen.

In his hand was a dusty frame with a photograph inside, three kids, and a masked man posed in front of a tree.

He smiled gently tracing his finger absently across the face of the annoyed-looking blonde.

"Was that really me?"

He reflected back on the day's event his busy mind keeping him from rest.

xXx xXx xXx

A knock on the door turned the head's of the rooms residents.

Tsunade smiled subtly through her red painted lips.

"Come in."

The door cracked open and a muscular raven-haired boy stepped through his long wild quill-like hair was tied up in a ronin bun.

Stepping from behind him was a violet-haired girl a year or so younger than him who was short for her age and had a baby-face;

just-apposed was her amber eyes which were cold, calculating, and old beyond their years.

"Sasuke, Oltier welcome, it seems Kakashi will be last to arrive as usual."

Tsunade sighed.

"Feel free to take a seat."

The ninja nodded gratefully all taking seats on either of the twin leather couches that sat on either side of the office.

Naruto stared at Sasuke still in shock but couldn't open his mouth.

'That's Sasuke?!'

Naruto could see through the boy's long grey jacket, and brown cargo pants that his muscles were bulkier;

His build was on par with Lee and Gai and he had grown in height to compensate.

Sasuke looked back at him noticing his gaze.

"Did you need something?"

Sasuke looked the boy over, something about him was very familiar but he couldn't quite clear the fog in his mind.

The boy had long spiky blonde hair that fell on either side to frame his face and his skin was tanned bronze;

he was on the taller side for a teenager, and his muscles were lean and lithe, His clothes were an orange-brown that accentuated his hair and skin.

"Wait, have we met somewhere before?"

Naruto laughed awkwardly.

"Um-uh well ya know,"

Sakura looked both at them but couldn't bring herself to speak.

A second knock at the door interrupted the question.

"Come in."

The door opened and a grey-haired man stepped in lazily with a wave.

"Sorry I was late, I ran across this little lost puppy and,"

Kakashi's eye shot open as his gaze ran across the room's right side.

"M-Minato-sensei?!"

He was taken aback for a second as his confused brain process what he was seeing.

"N-no that can't be, but… could it be?"

Sasuke suddenly stood up, shock in his eyes as his brain pieced things together.

"Naruto?!"

Sasuke stared at the boy intensely.

Naruto nodded unable to vocalize a response.

"Looks like the whole gang is together, huh."

Naruto chuckled.

Sakura smiled really widely wiping a single tear from her emerald eye.

Kakashi pulled Naruto into a loose hug in an uncharacteristic show of emotion.

"All this time I thought we'd lost you, but you're really here aren't you, I can't believe it."

Sasuke's relief was replaced by annoyance as he shoved Kakashi out of the way grabbing Naruto by the shirt collar.

Sasuke's Sharingan flared to life as he looked at Naruto with an intense gaze.

"You disappeared for two years, never tried to escape and contact the leaf, and then you have the nerve to show up before me with _his_ eyes,"

Sasuke lifted Naruto into the air by his shirt collar ignoring Kakashi and Sakura's hands on his arms.

"I want answers Dobe what did Itachi keep from me, what was he to you?!"

Naruto coughed lightly grabbing Sasuke's hands roughly to loosen his grip he gave him a strong gaze of intent his own Sharingan spinning to life.

"Let… me... go."

Sasuke recoiled slightly at Naruto's powerful chakra presence his grip waning.

Naruto resumed a passive attitude staring at Sasuke neutrally.

"I'll tell you what I can... but not here."

Tsunade slammed her fist down on her desk.

"Sasuke Uchiha put him down this instant or I'll have you charged with assaulting a fellow leaf shinobi."

Sasuke turned to face the Hokage who faced him with a stern gaze, he growled with displeasure but dropped the boy to his feet.

"Fine it doesn't have to be now, but I expect answers."

Tsunade sighed placing her cheek into her palm.

"I thought after everything you two would be beyond this point, but you are still children, after all."

Kakashi bowed apologetically.

"I take full responsibility for any trouble my students cause."

Tsunade took a sip of sake looking at Sakura.

"I expect you to help Kakashi keep those two in line."

Sakura nodded cordially.

"Of course m'lady."

"Oltier thank you for coming, I'm afraid things will have to be a little unconventional now that Naruto has returned to us."

The girl looked impassive to the chaos around her but nodded.

"Of course Hokage-sama I trust I will be reassigned to another team now?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"I'm afraid that's not an option, every other team formation has already been filled, it's a bit unconventional but not unprecedented,"

Tsunade dusted off a stack of papers on her desk flipping through the pages to find a sheet she wrote an additional kanji, stamping it with a seal.

"You'll be forming a four-man team, from today Team 7 is no more, Team Kakashi, you have an assignment."

Kakashi nodded turning to face the new addition he smiled at the girl.

She smiled back but it seemed artificial.

"What's our mission Tsunade-sama?"

"We've received word of a group of rogue mercenaries who have been going around raiding villages in Hi no Kuni."

Sakura looked at her curiously.

"Bandits m'lady isn't a team like this a bit much?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"These are no mere bandits we've received reports that each of them is a rogue ninja of chunin level or higher,"

Tsunade sighed.

"-Furthermore, we've learned that they are being led by a former Shugonin, Kazuma."

Kakashi looked surprised.

"But I thought Kazuma died in the coup twelve years ago?"

"He somehow managed to survive and is targeting his wrath against the Daimyo he feels betrayed him."

Kakashi adjusted his mask.

"Shouldn't Asuma be assigned to this task, after all, he's a former Shugonin, and he was the one who faced Kazuma all those years ago."

Tsunade shook her head.

"I already sent Asuma's team to face the rogues last month, Asuma was critically injured, and they were forced to flee,"

Tsunade stared at an unfurled scroll on her desk.

"-if it hadn't been for Shikamaru's quick thinking they may have died, but he managed to return with intel on the abilities and motives of the rogues."

Tsunade rolled the scroll up handing it to Kakashi.

"Make sure your team studies this in advance, you leave in two days at dawn."

Kakashi nodded with understanding sliding the scroll into his flak jacket and turning to address his team.

"Sakura just returned from a mission and Naruto has clearly been through the wringer, so I'll give you all leave for rest today,"

"-tomorrow we meet at the training field first thing for training exercises, don't be late."

With an eye smile and a wave, he vanished in a poof of smoke.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

Sasuke facepalmed.

"Kakashi telling us not to be late that's rich."

Sakura chuckled.

"You know sensei."

Naruto smirked.

"Glad to see some things don't change."

Naruto turned to face his new team.

"Nice to meet you Oltier, was it?"

She nodded robotically.

"I'm Oltier Shimura, I'm a Genin from the class one year your junior, I hope we can be fast friends."

She spoke with an overly formal tone that dipped in and out of expressing emotion.

Sakura turned to Naruto.

"She and I are already acquainted, I guess you could call us friends so she should fit well into the team."

Sasuke gave Naruto a side glance and stepped past him whispering into his ear subtly as he passed him.

"Dobe meet me at the Uchiha district after dark, come alone."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Naruto do you want to go on that date you always wanted, my treat?"

Sakura smiled at him.

Naruto nodded but to her surprise didn't blush at all.

"Of course Sakura-chan it'll be great to catch up after all these years."

He smiled brightly.

Oltier bowed and excused herself quietly.

"Naruto Jiraiya had taken it upon himself to maintain your apartment in the event you returned,"

Tsunade reached into a desk next to her and pulled out a sealing scroll.

"-take this Ryo and go buy yourself some clothes and groceries, then I order you to take a shower and get rid of those clothes."

Naruto nodded, excusing himself.

Sakura went to follow him but Tsunade gestured for her to stay.

"Yes, m'lady?"

"It's about your mission,"

Sakura's eyes flickered with understanding.

"You mean Oltier?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Danzo, the leader of Root organization wasn't known to have any living relatives, until eight years ago, he enrolled his niece into the academy,"

Tsunade held her eyes steady to Sakura's own.

"-The girl was a prodigy of Fuinjutsu yet remained the perfect average in every other subject, still she managed to graduate ahead of her class,"

Tsunade pulled out a piece of paper handing it to Sakura who looked it over curiously.

"-within a year Danzo made a formal request for me to transfer her to Team 7, I denied initially but,"

Tsunade continued to stare at a series of scrolls with a calculating gaze.

"-within a week the girl's entire team was murdered while on a mission I suspected foul play, but I could find no evidence of an ambush,"

Tsunade read from a scroll parceling her thoughts into words.

"-it's as if the team jumped into attacks they could have easily avoided, the kids I might be able to excuse, but her sensei was a trusted Jonin."

Sakura looked at her curiously.

"Most recently there was her odd behavior at the chunin exams, she made it through the forest untouched only to concede in the first round of battles."

Sakura's brain tried to piece things together to no avail.

"What do you think it all means?"

Tsunade set the scroll down looking at Sakura with deathly seriousness.

"I believe the girl must have somehow killed her team from within at the behest of Danzo, furthermore I think the girl is a Root plant."

Sakura looked at her in shock.

"Is that why you ordered me to watch her for suspicious behavior two years ago?"

Tsunade nodded.

"I was hoping by letting you ingratiate yourself to her over the course of years you may have been able to find some lead."

Sakura nodded.

"I'll show you what I've found."

Sakura pulled a scroll from her pocket looking over it, she handed it to Tsunade.

"What is this?"

"It's a picture I drew, my art skills aren't perfect but Oltier showed me a painting once of a boy she called her brother,"

Sakura looked at her black-gloved hands.

"-When I asked her if I could meet him she told me he'd left the village years ago."

Sakura sighed.

"-I did my best to capture his appearance, but she was very hesitant to let me look at it."

Tsunade looked over the drawing of a pale boy with short black hair and emotionless eyes.

"I've never seen this boy, but the identities of Root agents are hidden even from me, I'll have Shizune look over defection records to find a match."

Sakura nodded.

"Should I continue to monitor her?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Officially your mission has concluded but keep an eye on her hopefully if she grows close to you as teammates she'll let something slip."

Sakura bowed.

"Excuse me then."

Tsunade nodded.

"Good job Sakura."

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto ran some errands buying a new wardrobe of civilian and mission clothes as well as a few weeks' worths of groceries.

He still wasn't used to all the positive reception he received, the few strange glances he received for his damaged attire felt like a reprieve

Eager to take a shower and change he made his way back to his old residence.

He walked past an offshoot which forked into two different paths when he felt a sudden grab on his arm jerk him hard into the alley.

Before he could exclaim a pair of soft lips were on his and his eyes snapped wide.

He didn't have to see to know who it was though he could make out crimson locks in the moonlight.

"Tayuya-chan."

"Hey, Dickless-kun."

"Can you give a guy a warning."

Tayuya chuckled.

"Sorry I know I said we were even back on the island, but I just can't forgive you for stealing my first kiss so casually."

Tayuya sighed.

"Enough joking it's high time we had a talk."

Naruto paled.

"This doesn't bode well."

"Just shut up and listen Naruto."

He nodded knowing she was serious to address him with his name.

"Look, when we first met I thought you were an obnoxious brat,"

Naruto looked at her indignantly.

"-But when I got to know you I felt this strange energy, you have something that draws people to you, and that's the problem."

She sighed.

"I was an orphan, my parents died when I was small, all I ever had was my grandmother, she's the one who taught me to play the flute."

Tayuya looked down somberly.

"It was just me and her for the first half of my life, she died so suddenly and I didn't know where to go, that's when Orochimaru came,"

Tayuya clutched at her neck where her curse mark had once been.

"I was in a nightmare when she died, to cope with the solitude I tried to close off my heart, I would do anything to that end,"

"-I needed a purpose something to keep me going, and that's why I joined up with Orochimaru in the first place."

She sighed.

"Looking back at it he played me like a fiddle, he knew just what to say to get me to follow him."

She growled.

"I did so many terrible things for the snake, I was hoping if I turned myself into a monster I could escape myself, I was such an idiot,"

She raised her gaze to his staring into his receptive gaze.

"Then you came, so infuriating, you kept trying to tear down the barriers I'd so carefully constructed,"

"Part of me was afraid of what would happen if you managed to tear them down completely that's why I left Orochimaru."

She looked at her hands with frustration.

"But it was too late, you had already managed to get under my skin, I came back for you but you were gone."

He nodded remembering his time as a captive of Orochimaru's.

"Then I found you after that year of searching, I was hoping I could repay the debt by rescuing you and then free myself from attachment."

She looked at him annoyed.

"Then you kissed me and ran away, you ruined my plan and shook my barriers."

Naruto blushed embarrassedly and scratched at his head.

"That's why what you did on the boat pissed me off so much, you managed to get under my skin even when I didn't know it was you."

"And then like an idiot I kissed you on the island,"

"That's why when that bimbo pig flirted with you it got under my skin so much, and... now we're here."

Naruto stared at her.

"I, I don't know what to say."

Tayuya sighed.

"I expected you'd say that I'm asking you, what am I to you?"

Naruto closed his eyes thinking about her question he felt something in his chest.

"I-I'm not really good at this sort of thing Tayuya, If I'm being honest I'm kind of intimidated by you, I mean you're older, intense, and,"

Naruto blushed and looked away from the girl.

"-beautiful."

Tayuya blushed and looked at her feet.

"I-I see, so you also feel _something..._"

Naruto nodded.

"You're special Tayuya, I want to protect you and keep you close."

Tayuya sighed looking away from him.

"I hear you have a mission soon, we both need to rest after everything but... tomorrow I expect you, to… to take me…"

Tayuya looked at her hands struggling to make the words come out.

Naruto grabbed her hands with one of his earning a blush.

"I know what you're trying to say Tayuya-chan, I'd love to date you."

She nodded embarrassed turning away from him.

"Goodnight, baka-kun."

She ran away from him at full speed, leaving him dazed against a dumpster.

"Huh, that was weird."

Naruto smiled.

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto set the picture of Team 7 down standing up as the clock struck 10:00.

He adjusted the collar of his orange jacket and looked himself over in the mirror.

He had taken the jacket Itachi gave him to a tailor who had repaired it and cleaned it;

it had been stained orange permanently and they offered to make him a new one, but Naruto told them it was fine.

He wore purple-grey jonin-esque pants and black calf-length sandals.

Tsunade had an Anbu deliver him his new Leaf headband which he got with extra-long purple cloth.

He tied the hitai-ate around his forehead and let his hair fall framing the metal plate so that the leaf symbol was visible.

He slid his thumb across the base of his lip nodding at his reflection with satisfaction.

Leaving his apartment he locked the door behind him.

He stepped out onto the stairway balcony and saw a black-haired boy watching him from a nearby alley.

At first, he thought it was Sasuke but the boy was skinnier and ghostly pale.

Naruto blinked and he was gone.

Naruto was confused but shook it off he needed to meet with Sasuke and couldn't afford to investigate.

With that in mind, he leaped to a nearby roof and vanished.

xXx xXx xXx

A girl sat on a tatami mat staring at her reflection in a dimly lit mirror, she felt a presence approach behind her.

Spinning around with impressive speed she slapped a tag onto the wrist of a masked man.

He groaned and let out a gurgling sound grabbing his neck and falling to his stomach as purple lines spread across his chest and neck.

She stared at him as he crawled toward her with the kunai in his grip.

To her shock, a genjutsu dispelled and a sizzling explosive tag was revealed on the handle of the kunai.

It began to detonate having reached the end of its fuse with glowing light, her eyes turned a luminous silver-blue.

All sound began to slow down eventually reaching silence and the explosion stopped before the sound could even be heard.

She stood up and walked past the man to the spot he had lunged from a few moments earlier.

In a blur of warped reality, everything save the girl moved in reverse.

The man crawled backward and stood back up the lines on his skin receding.

The sound slowly resumed as the girl grabbed the kunai from the frozen man.

Disarming the tag she put the blade to line with his neck and held her arm steady.

Suddenly he snapped into mid-movement.

Unable to stop the lunge forward he had initially done it drove the kunai into his neck with force.

His head fell to the floor and the girl tossed the kunai down.

A cane on wood echoed through the halls of the house.

The girl turned to face the sounds of a slow clapping, a raspy-voiced older man appeared from the shadows and spoke.

"Well done child, you continue to impress."

She bowed.

"It is all thanks to your guidance Danzo-sama."

She suddenly stiffened blood pouring from her nostrils, her pupils dilated and she grabbed her head with both hands.

She fell to her knees and began to cough blood and bile into her hands.

The man looked at her with disappointment.

"So, you still haven't mastered it, such a shame."

He turned away from her.

"Continue with your current mission, I expect you won't fail me again."

The girl nodded trying to hide her shame.

"Yes, Danzo-sama."

The man sighed.

"Remember Tobiko, you are Konoha's trusted sword, as I am her shield, do not let petty things such as attachment weaken your resolve."

The girl looked at her feet.

"All I do is for the Leaf, my convictions haven't wavered."

The man chuckled grimly, leaving the room with regular strokes of a cane.

"If only I believed you."

Once he had disappeared into the darkness she crawled back to the tatami mat.

Popping the glass out of the mirror's frame she stared at a painting of a pale boy.

"Where are you Aniki…"

xXx xXx xXx

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

The next chapter won't be out until next week as I have to move all my stuff to my new place.

I plan to put out more regular chapters once I've finished the move.


End file.
